Danny Chooses Alex After the Many Dates
by Luiz4200
Summary: Danny and Alex become a couple. Based on the crossover fanfic "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower princess11. It's based on the alternate ending chapter where Danny chooses Alex. My fic is my response to a challenge issued by Flower princess11.
1. Alex Learns Danny's Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Totally Spies or any character from either cartoon.**

**Author's Note: This fic is based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton", by Flower princess11 and is my response to a challenge explained in Chapter 55 of that fic.**

**Danny Chooses Alex After the Many Dates**

**Chapter 1: Alex Learns Danny's Choice**

"Calm down, Alex." Clover pleaded to her friend. "Walking in circles won't make your chosen one reply any earlier."

"Clover is right, Alex." Their other friend Samantha added. "Just concentrate on something else while you wait."

"What, for example?" Alex asked.

"Your homework, for example." Samantha suggested.

"Whose side are you on, Sam?" Clover asked. "Alex, you still have soccer and there are other boys. You even said this Danny Fenton wasn't into sports."

"True but at least he likes bowling." Alex argued. "He has an average of 150."

"That means he only gets half the possible points." Clover dismissed him.

Alex's compowder rang and she answered. It was the dating service informing her of Danny's response. "YES! HE CHOSE ME!" She was happy. "And he's wanting a second date with me!"

"Are you going back to D. F. Chengs?" Samantha asked.

"Actually, I have another idea." Alex answered and, once they learned the idea, her friends agreed.

To his surprise, Danny found himself once again at Café Des Fleurs. He never expected to be there again after choosing one of the girls he didn't meet there. Once he held Alex's hand, he told her how amazing, strong, smart and beautiful he thought she was and, in spite of knowing she lived at the other end of the country and would go back soon, asked her to go out with him and she eagerly said "yes".

After the rest of their date, he took Alex back to her Aunt Carmela's home and went back to Fentonworks. "How did it go, son?" Jack asked.

"She said yes!" Danny happily answered.

"Was there any doubt, son?" Jack asked. "28 of those 30 girls chose you and the other 2 are people you're better off away from."

"I hope you treat her well and manage to keep the relationship after she returns to Beverly Hills, Danny." Maddie advised Danny.

"Little brother, if you need help with the eventual emotional stress, count on me." Danny's big sister Jazz offered.

"Whatever." Danny replied and went to his room.

A few minutes earlier, Alex was welcomed by her friends and her aunt. "Did you have fun?" Her aunt asked.

"Did you become Danny's girlfriend?" Samantha asked.

"Does he have any good-looking friends?" Clover asked.

"Yes, yes, and we didn't discuss that part." Alex answered.

"Well, if you're going to become a couple, it's just a matter of time before us, as your friends, meet his." Clover said.

"I'll talk to him about that next date, Clover." Alex replied.

**End chapter.**

**Author's note: Their first date took place in chapter 3 of "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton".**


	2. You're the Spies

**Chapter 2: You're the Spies**

Tucker Foley was on his way to visit his best friend Danny when he chanced upon his other best friend. "Sam?" He asked. "Weren't you vacationing in France?"

"I came back earlier, Tucker." Sam explained. "How's Danny?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to see him when I met you." Tucker answered.

"Then let's see him together." She suggested and they went to Fentonworks together. That made Tucker worried about something. _'Oh, no. She still doesn't know Danny has a girlfriend. If she finds out Danny got to know her from an internet dating program I talked him into entering, I'm deader than the ghosts he fights.'_

Upon arriving, they're greeted by Jack and Maddie. "Hi, Tucker." Maddie said and then noticed Sam. "I thought you were still in France." She commented.

"I came back earlier, Mrs. Fenton." Sam explained again. "Is Danny in?"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jack replied. "He just took his girlfriend on a date."

"Don't joke, Mr. Fenton." Sam demanded with a frown. "Is Danny in or not?"

"Jack's not joking, Sam." Maddie defended her husband. "My son is really on a date."

"You're not the only girl who loves him." Jack added.

Sam was shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with my son having a girlfriend." Jack commented.

"It's not Paulina, is she?" Sam asked out of worry.

"Oh, no." Maddie reassured her. "She's not even a Casper High student. Alex is from Beverly Hills and came to Amity Park to visit her Aunt Carmela for a few weeks."

'_Just a summer romance?' Sam thought. 'Good. Then she'll just leave and I can make Danny forget her. I remember my parents inviting a neighbor named Carmela and her saying she has relatives in Beverly Hills.'_

'_I'm saved!' Tucker thought. 'She's probably thinking Danny and Alex chanced upon each other and won't learn about the internet dating unless Danny mentions… uh-oh.'_

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam said and dragged Tucker away.

"Too bad Danny couldn't see the obvious about Sam but at least Alex seems to be a nice girl." Jack commented.

"True." Maddie agreed.

"Where are you taking us, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"To the mall." Sam explained. "Being a Beverly Hills girl, she's likely dragging him through all shops where they can buy fancy clothes."

Tucker would say Alex is a sports girl but it'd clue her to the fact he already knew about Danny having a girlfriend and he'd rather find them before Sam did so he could talk Danny into not letting Sam know his role into Danny and Alex meeting. "Or they could be having lunch at the food court." Tucker suggested. "How about I look for them there and you go to the boutiques?"

"I have a better idea." Sam replied as she drew a cellphone. "I'll call him. I can't believe I didn't think about it before." She then called Danny. "Danny? It's Sam. I looked for you at home but you weren't there." "Yes, I returned earlier. Now, where are you?" "Bowling with a Beverly Hills girl for a date? If you don't want to tell me where you are, at least don't lie." She angrily shouted and then shut her phone.

After she dragged Tucker to the mall, she agreed with his plan. However, he instead went to look for Danny, who was at the bowling place. "Who was it at the phone, Danny?" Alex asked as she rolled a ball and scored a strike.

"My friend Sam." Danny explained as he readied himself for another turn. He knocked down 9 of the 10 pins.

"Hi, Alex." They suddenly heard Alex's friends calling her. "Is that the Danny Fenton you spoke of?" Clover asked.

Now Danny had to be careful. He had to remember Alex didn't tell him about Samantha. _'Why wouldn't she mention her after learning I also have a friend by that name?'_

"Yes." She answered and then introduced them to Danny. "Danny, these are Clover and Sam." She said while gesturing to each friend while saying her name.

"Nice to meet you both." Danny replied. "Clover, Alex said you're a vegetarian like _my _friend Sam." He then turned his attention to Samantha and decided not to let her know Alex didn't mention her before. "Are the both of you also visiting relatives?"

"No, just our friend." Samantha replied.

Danny noticed his bowling ball. "Excuse me." He picked it and made a spare. "Do you mind if I call you Samantha to make it less confusing?"

"Not at all." Samantha replied.

Tucker then appeared. "Danny?"

"What a coincidence." Danny commented. "Tucker, these are my girlfriend Alex and her best friends Clover and Samantha."

Tucker then looked at the girls like he recognized them. "You're the spies!"

That outburst brought shocked faces to Danny and the girls. _'How did Tucker know?' Danny wondered._

'_Did Danny tell his friend?' Alex asked. 'Wait. He didn't know. Did he?'_

'_Alex, did you spill the beans to your boyfriend?' Both Clover and Samantha mentally asked. 'He looks like too much of a loser to be worth it.' Clover added._

"Us? Spies?" Alex asked. "No way." She denied while nervously taking her next turn. She missed a few pins.

"There's no use denying it." Tucker replied in triumph. "No musical career is so short-lived for it to leave no records on the internet."

"Musical career?" Danny asked in confusion. "Are they spies or musicians?" He then noticed Alex's ball. "Your ball, Alex."

"Thanks, Danny." She said and grabbed the ball.

"Danny, those three girls were briefly a band called "The Spies"." Tucker explained.

'_Really?' Danny asked to himself. 'Three spies being a band called "The Spies" as a cover up? Am I in that superhero cartoon that was likely where Kim Possible's parents got the idea for her name?'_ Danny then got the ball.

"Oh, that." Alex was relieved. "It's been so long we had forgotten that."

"What?" Tucker asked while Danny got a 7-10 split. "Did you think I thought you and your friends were spies of the Charlie's Angels kind?"

"Kinda." Alex replied while she and the other spies were trying to imagine Jerry as Charlie.

Danny somehow managed to make a spare in spite of the split.

"But the three of you even tried to make a revival with that montage of being in outer space." Tucker argued.

"Not our best moment." Samantha replied. She and the other spies knew what Tucker was alluding to but wouldn't correct him or anybody else who didn't know they're spies.

"Your turn, Alex." Danny asked. "Do you think you'll make the three final strikes?"

"We'll see about that, Danny." She answered.

Tucker then approached the other girls. "So, my name is Tucker Foley. TF as in "Too Fine". Musicians or spies, are you interested in a Bosley?"

"More like Too Freak." Clover replied. "Are you normally that much of a geek or are you being Danny's wingman? Even the geeks back home would look cooler next to you."

"Hey." Tucker protested.

"Well, maybe the right pick-up line might give you a chance with Sammy here." Clover suggested. "She's as much of a nerd as _you_ look like."

"HEY!" Sam's protest was even louder than Tucker's previous one. Fortunately, it didn't prevent Alex from scoring the second strike.

Danny still thought Alex was worth putting up with Clover's attitude. "Please be nice to Tucker." He asked. "It's thanks to him telling me about the dating website I got to meet Alex."

"WHAT?" Sam angrily shouted. She had appeared just in time to hear Danny saying it's Tucker's fault.

"Sam, Danny's exaggerating." Tucker tried to reassure her while Alex scored 9 with her last shot.

"No, Tucker, I'm not." Danny replied while oblivious to the danger he's putting his best friend in.

"Is he really _that_ clueless?" Alex whispered to her friends.

"It seems so." Samantha answered.

"And that goth girl's crush on him is so obvious it doesn't take a spy to notice." Clover commented.

"Danny, didn't you say Alex told you one of her friends is a vegetarian like Sam?" Tucker desperately asked.

Danny took it as a cue to introduce Sam to his girlfriend and her friends. "True. Sam, this is my girlfriend Alex and these are her best friends Clover and Samantha. Clover is a vegetarian like you."

"I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." Sam stated.

"I don't go for fancy titles regarding vegetarianism but, do you know a good vegetarian restaurant here?" Clover asked. "They're so hard to find. I know from when my former favorite place was replaced with a barbeque place. I was desperate enough to try a Bueno Nacho salad."

'_Probably easier to swallow than what they pass as meat.' Tucker thought and then had another idea._ "Clover, what about I take you to a vegetarian restaurant?" He asked. "I know the best place here." _'Thanks to Sam dragging Danny and me there more times I'd like to remember.'_

"Danny, why didn't you tell me Tucker was also a vegetarian?" Alex asked.

Danny had just used his first shoot from last round and knocked down 7 pins. "Because he's just changed…"

"…after Sam's efforts to convert us finally had an effect on me." Tucker completed.

"I get it." Danny replied with a smile and then tried to knock down the remaining 3 pins. It worked.

'_So his cluelessness only applies to girls falling in love with him?' Alex asked herself. 'I wonder how many others are there.'_

Danny then tried to get a new strike with his last shoot but only knocked down 9 pins. "Congratulations, Alex." He said upon checking the scoreboard.

"You too, Danny." She replied. "You've improved your average."

"Danny, do you wanna see Tucker make a fool of himself by playing vegetarian?" Sam asked after Tucker and Clover left, hoping to lure him away from Alex.

"Thanks but no, Sam." Danny answered. "I'd rather take Alex somewhere else for a snack. Have you ever eaten at Nasty Burger?"

"Nasty?" Alex and Samantha asked with disgust.

"Don't let the name deceive you." Danny asked them.

"Okay." Alex reluctantly replied.

"Sam, please tell me how long it takes until Tucker vomits." Danny asked his goth friend.

"Okay." Sam reluctantly replied. Seeing Tucker willingly eat a vegetable, even if to impress a girl, was worth passing on a chance to take Danny away from Alex. "Will you come with me, Samantha?" She asked while being amazed at meeting a namesake who didn't mind being called by the formal name.

"No, I'm going to buy new clothes." Samantha explained. "I want something to remind me of this trip."

'_Typical Beverly Hills girl.' Sam thought to herself with a frown and went on her own._

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Alex's Aunt Carmela is a character featured in Flower princess11's many dates fanfic to explain Alex being in Amity Park.**


	3. Ghostly Interruptions

**Author's Note: Tucker's dislike of Bueno Nacho is something I got inspiration from NeoMark's crossover fics involving the Danny Phantom and Kim Possible franchises. Neither of which I own.**

**Chapter 3: Ghostly Interruptions**

"Here it is." Tucker proudly declares to Clover. "The vegetarian restaurant I was talking about. Shall we start our date now?"

"Date? Which date?" Clover arrogantly asked. "We never agreed to have a date. I only agreed to let you bring me here and now that you did, I'll mind my own business and you'll mind yours."

'_Shallow girl.' Sam thought with a frown. 'Alex must be just as bad if she's her friend.'_

"Come on." Tucker pleaded. "Give me a chance."

'_I knew there's a first time for everything but I never thought it'd include me going on a pity date.' Clover thought with suppressed anger._ "Alright, Foley." She reluctantly agreed. "_One_ chance but _you_ will pay the bill."

"O-of course, Clover." Tucker replied with a tone that suggested he wasn't ready for that. "Just wait until I go to a nearby ATM to withdraw some cash. I'm not sure if this place takes my card."

"Be back in ten minutes." She ordered him.

"Sure, my dear." Tucker nervously replied and then ran to where he expected Sam to be hidden while watching them. "Sam, please. I need to borrow money so I can eat at that disgusting place you and Clover love so much!"

"You agreed to this without having enough money with you?" Sam asked in disgust.

"I didn't know Danny's girlfriend would bring her friends or that one of them would agree to go on a date with me." Tucker argued. "I didn't even know my good looks and my charisma wouldn't convince her to share the bill. Pleeease!"

Sam hesitated but handed him one hundred dollars. "Eat all of your vegetables and you may consider it a gift instead of a loan." She said.

"Deal." Tucker eagerly replied while taking the money. He ran back to Clover and took her inside. Sam immediately followed them and was welcomed by a waiter. "Your usual table, Ms. Manson?" The waiter asked.

"I want to sit next to Tucker and his date." She replied. "I want to see him making a fool of himself."

'_I thought she was interested in her other male friend.' The waiter thought. 'Well, the customer is always right.'_ "Right this way, Ms. Manson."

Meanwhile, Danny and Alex had just arrived at the Nasty Burger. Danny ordered a burger and a soda for each one of them. To Danny's surprise, the order was brought by Valerie. "Danny, is that a new date from that dating website?" Valerie asked.

"My thirty-day-period is over and I picked my second option, Valerie." Danny explained. "Valerie, this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex, this is my classmate Valerie Gray." He didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell Alex about the brief time he and Valerie dated.

"Nice to meet you, Valerie." Alex sincerely said.

"Equally, Alex." Valerie replied, glad Alex seemed to be nicer than Felicia Hardy.

Back at the vegetarian restaurant, Clover and Sam were enjoying the date. To be more specific, Clover was enjoying her meal while Sam was enjoying watching Tucker squirm at the thought of eating a vegetable. "Tucker, I know chewing slowly makes the taste last longer but you're overdoing it." Clover commented.

"Really?" Tucker asked and then noticed Clover already finished her meal and he barely started eating his. "OK." _'I wish a ghost attacked this restaurant.' Tucker thought._

Someone then came out of kitchen screamed in terror. "GHOST!"

'_Desiree?' Tucker wondered until he heard a familiar voice. _"Beware!" The Box Ghost floated though the wall separating the kitchen from the main area. "I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboard and square!"

"Ghosts?" Clover asked with a frown and crossed her arms. "Is that for real?"

"Welcome to Amity Park." Tucker replied with a dismissive tone and then had a plan to impress Clover so he wouldn't have to finish his vegetarian 'meal'. "Fear not, fair Clover. _I_ will save you." He said and then drew his Fenton Thermos.

"Hello!" Clover was skeptical. "Are you going to distract the ghost with a soup?"

"Watch and learn, Clover." Tucker replied with a smug smile but, before he had a chance to impress her, Sam sucked the Box Ghost into a Fenton Thermos of her own. "Sam!" Tucker moaned. "You ruined my chance to impress Clover so I wouldn't have to finish eating grass."

"Tucker, if you're not a real vegetarian, just say so." Clover said. "You don't need to be one to have a chance with me." Tucker smiled. "There are other qualities I look for in a boy."

"Really?" Tucker hopefully asked.

"Yeah." Clover answered but then turned her smile into a frown. "But I didn't find any of them in you. You disgust me, Tucker Foley." She said and then left. Tucker tried to go after her but was stopped by the restaurant staff. "Sir, you forgot to pay the bill." A waiter said.

"Don't I get a discount for leaving most of my meal uneaten?" Tucker asked.

"On the contrary, you'll be fined for wasting food." The waiter replied and then told the fine's value. It was enough to scare Tucker into finishing the meal at once. "Okay, the fine is removed from the bill."

Tucker paid it and got change. "What about a tip?" The waiter asked.

"Add meat to the menu." Tucker gave his 'tip' and left.

"I'm leaving too." Sam declared. "Check, please."

The manager then approached her. "Ms. Manson, as a regular customer who'd just saved our restaurant from a ghost attack, you get a fifteen percent discount." He said.

Sam pulled her credit card and said. "Tell the staff to keep it as a tip." She said and left after paying. She then met Tucker, who was eating hot dogs at a nearby stand.

"Sam, I don't understand how you vegetarians can eat that thing instead of meat." Tucker commented.

"Don't complain, Tucker." Sam replied. "You still made a profit. Any plans for it?" She asked while looking at a shop announcing a new PDA model.

"I'm certainly not buying there." Tucker said in disdain while looking at the shop. "They only sell DevTech products and I don't want to be screenslaved. I'm sure Winston Deavor is only promoting superheroes for a publicity stunt."

Meanwhile, at the Nasty Burger, Danny and Alex had just finished their meals when Danny's ghost sense activated. Before he could come up with an excuse to leave and "go ghost", Skulker materialized from the floor and landed on the table. "What's that?" Alex asked in genuine confusion.

"It's a ghost!" Danny screamed. "Run!" He hoped Alex, like everyone else already did, would run so he could turn into Danny Phantom without revealing his secret.

Alex was in the middle of her running when she overheard Skulker saying "I'll finally have your pelt, whelp." And saw the ghost pointing a weapon at Danny. _'No ghost attacks my boyfriend even if I have to expose myself.' She thought. _"Hi ya!" She shouted and then kicked his head, making it fall from the rest of his robotic body and revealing the little blob Skulker really was.

Already being familiar to Alex's double life as a spy, Danny didn't stay surprised for long and sucked Skulker (armor included) into a Fenton Thermos. "Good work, Alex."

"Danny, I can explain." Alex said in fear he'd find odd how good of a fighter she was.

"Explain what?" Danny asked. "You already told me you practice judo."

"Oh, right." She replied while feeling embarrassed at herself for forgetting she'd already told him that. She was also glad he's taking it better than that boy who didn't like it back when she had more muscles than him.

"By the way, some ghosts turn intangible faster than this one so don't expect that move to always work." Danny advised her.

Valerie then showed up in her ghost hunting gear. "Where's the ghost?" She asked.

"Alex and I already captured him." Danny replied and then showed the Fenton Thermos, making Valerie wonder how he'd have a ghost device identical to hers.

"So, how did a thermos suck a ghost in?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"It's a Fenton Thermos, Alex." Danny explained. "My parents make them to trap ghosts."

"Similar to those ghost hunters from New York I've heard about?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much." Danny explained.

"So, are they and that girl in red protectors of this town?" Alex asked.

"Danny Phantom does most of the work." Danny explained.

"Danny Phantom is a ghost and ghosts are evil!" The girl in red said and then left.

"If at least everyone understood…" Danny commented.

"So, what do we do now?" Alex asked while pointing at the Fenton Thermos.

"I'll take the ghost back home so my parents will send him back to the Ghost Zone." Danny explained. "Sorry it had to end like that."

"Maybe we have better luck next date." Alex suggested.

"After I tell my parents how you helped me capture a ghost, they'll want to meet you." Danny commented.

They then exchanged goodbyes and left.

Back at Fentonworks, Jack and Maddie were excited. "She defeated a ghost?" Jack asked. "Was it Inviso-bill?"

"His name is Danny Phantom and no, it wasn't him." Danny answered in annoyance. "It was the one who interrupted our fishing time at Lake Eerie."

"Either way, Danny, you should introduce her to us." Maddie suggested.

"I could invite her for dinner." Danny replied.

"TONIGHT!" Jack shouted in excitement.

"There's not enough time to prepare everything, dear." Maddie kindly replied.

"Tomorrow night!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll talk to her." Danny replied. "By the way, she has a pet pig so, don't make any pork products, please."

Meanwhile, at Aunt Carmela's, the spies were discussing their days. "Look at the new clothes I bought!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Clover replied.

"Assuming no ghost got in the way." Alex mumbled.

"You too?" Clover asked in surprise. "One who called himself the Box Ghost ruined my pity date with that Foley boy. Assuming there was anything left to ruin after how he pathetically tried to pass himself as a vegetarian. At least I met a real good-looking boy afterwards and…"

The girls were then interrupted by a compowder sound. "Jerry, did you get my report on the ghost attack?" Clover asked.

Jerry frowned. "Clover, we have something more important to worry about." He said and then sent a file. "Dr. Gelee escaped again.

"Where are you sending us?" Alex asked out of worry. She didn't like the idea of being sent away from her boyfriend.

"I'm not sending you anywhere." Jerry explained. "We have reason to believe he's going to Amity Park to look for a weather-changing barometer Mayor Masters used as part of an attempt to gain voter approval."

"Politicians." Clover said in disdain. "Is there anything none of them will try for a vote?"

"So, will we offer Mayor Masters protection?" Samantha asked.

"Normally that would be the case but our records show that Mayor Masters is close friends with Danny Fenton's father, making it a secrecy risk." Jerry explained. "That, however, still can be used on our favor. Mayor Masters probably won't deny his friend's son a special visit to city hall and Danny Fenton could bring his girlfriend along."

"I'll talk to him but I don't think it's a good idea to involve a civilian." Alex said out of concern for Danny.

"I don't like it either but don't worry." Jerry replied. "Just take pictures of areas normal visitors don't have access to and report your findings."

"Yes, Jerry." Alex said.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note 2: Winston Deavor is a character from Incredibles 2, DevTech is a company he runs, and one of the many dates Danny had was with a girl who appeared in that movie.**


	4. A Freezing Adventure

**Chapter 4: A Freezing Adventure**

"I'm telling you, Danny." Sam insisted. "Clover was so much a jerk she's like a blonde Paulina. As her friend, Alex is probably the same."

"Sam, if I judged people based on their friends, I'd expect you to eat meat and/or Tucker to be a vegetarian." Danny argued.

"Not funny, Danny." Sam frowned.

"I don't think so, Sam." Tucker replied while giggling.

"Honestly, did I seem that ridiculous while suspecting Elliot was a Guy in White?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Tucker quickly answered. Sam briefly glared at the comparison but then had an idea. "Well, she could be." She suggested. "Maybe they're finally becoming politically correct enough to admit girls."

"Sam, I'm sure she's not a guy in white." Danny replied. _'Because she's a W.O.O.H.P. agent.' Danny thought._

"Yeah, Sam." Tucker agreed. "If they had girls like her, I'd have joined as well."

'_Another reason not to tell him about Alex.' Danny thought._ His cell phone than rang. "Alex?"

"_Danny, how're you?"_

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"_I'm doing fine too but I need a favor."_

"Is it about your dinner with my family tonight?"

"What?" Sam asked in shock while Tucker said "Ask her if her friends already have plans." Sam elbowed him for it.

'_No. I need something else. I've heard your father and Mayor Masters are great friends. Would it be possible to organize a special tour through City Hall for us?"_

"I'll talk to Dad. Bye." Danny replied, figuring out it must be for some spy mission and hoping they're going to pin something on Vlad.

Meanwhile, Vlad Masters was receiving a call from the World Organization Of Human Protection. "Mayor Masters, I'm glad I could talk to you." Jerry said.

"How may I help you, Director…"

"Lewis. Jerry Lewis."

"Codename?" Vlad assumed. "Figures. Nice allusion to the Nutty Professor."

Jerry decided not to correct Vlad. "I assume you've heard of a Dr. Gelee, Mr. Mayor."

"I watch the news, Director… Lewis." Vlad replied.

"We at W.O.O.H.P. have reason to believe Dr. Gelee is coming after you, Mayor Masters." Jerry stated.

"Why would he come after me?" Vlad was wondering if the Feds were just looking for an excuse to keep an eye on him.

"We believe he's planning to use your barometer to start a new ice age, Mr. Mayor." Jerry explained.

"Well, the joke is on him because I no longer have that barometer." Vlad replied. "So you can just leave without worry that he'll use anything of mine for his crazy plans."

"We still want to recapture him, so we'll be posting agents nearby City Hall and requesting your permission to place some _inside_ City Hall." Jerry said.

"Permission denied." Vlad replied and then heard his phone ringing. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to answer." Vlad was displeased that the call came from Jack but decided it was better than endure the head of a spy agency. "Jack! What's up?" Upon listening to Jack's request, the Mayor decided to grant it just to make Jerry upset that teenagers would have something his spies were denied.

"He said yes!" Jack exclaimed back at Fentonworks.

"Thanks, Dad." Danny replied. "I'll tell Alex."

"You're welcome, son." Jack said and left the room.

Danny would call but Sam interrupted him. "Are you crazy? A tour at a Vlad-ruled City Hall?"

"I agree with her this time, Danny." Tucker added.

"And it seems suspicious." Sam commented. "Why would your _girlfriend_ want to go there? I smell a rat."

"Speaking of rats, how did your parents react when they learned the fancy restaurant in Paris they wanted to eat at was closed because of a rat infestation?" Danny asked hoping to divert the topic.

"Their faces were hilarious!" Sam answered with a smile and then frowned. "Too bad my favorite critic became a sellout. He _complimented_ their food on the very same night the health inspector found the rats and invested on the bistro started by the closed place's owner. My parents took me to the place and he happened to be there. He looked so jovial I barely associated him to the grim eater whose work I loved to read." She said and then had an expression like she'd just remembered something important. "Quit changing the topic, Danny. You can't go! You don't know what Alex is up to."

"What _Vlad_ is up to, Sam." Tucker corrected his goth friend.

"Yeah, Vlad." Sam reluctantly accepted the correction.

"Anyway, I'm going and that's final." Danny said and Sam reluctantly accepted it.

Danny and Alex agreed to meet at City Hall and Tucker and Sam went home. Or so they told Danny. Actually, Sam dragged Tucker to Carmela's home. "Sam, what're we doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Alex's Aunt Carmela lives here and so does Alex until she returns to Beverly Hills." Sam explained. "I'll distract Carmela while you look for evidence against Alex."

"Give me _one_ good reason for me to play along." Tucker demanded and Sam offered him a twenty-dollar bill. "Good enough for me." He commented and took the money.

Eventually, Danny arrived at City Hall via scooter and found Alex already waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"You're not late, Danny." Alex explained.

"So, let's get in, shall we?" He asked and they entered.

"Welcome, little badger." Vlad greeted Danny. "This must be your girlfriend Alex. I thought you and your goth friend would become a couple."

"Some things shouldn't be joked about, _Mayor_ Masters." Danny replied, assuming Vlad was making it up to break him and Alex just because Vlad didn't get his love.

"Alright, clueless badger." Vlad replied with a fake smile.

"Why does everyone call me 'clueless'?" Danny asked with a frown.

'_Does everyone but Danny know how his goth friend feels about him?' Alex thought._

Vlad then called an assistant. "Please give young Mr. Fenton and young Miss… uh… his girlfriend a regular tour and then bring them to my office." He ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor." The assistant replied.

Meanwhile, Clover and Samantha were watching from the roof of a building across the street. Both spies were wearing their spy jumpsuits. "Good news, Jerry." Samantha declared. "She's in."

"Bad news, girls." Jerry replied. "Someone's breaking into the residence of Alex's Aunt Carmela."

Clover and Samantha were shocked. "What?"

Jerry then showed visuals of Tucker trying to open a window. "Tucker Foley?" The girls asked.

"Do you know him?" Jerry asked them.

"He's Danny's friend, Jerry." Clover explained.

"In that case, I presume you also know the girl talking to Aunt Carmela." Jerry stated and showed an image of Carmela talking to Sam.

"Sam!" Clover exclaimed.

"Do you know her, Sam?" Jerry asked.

"She's a namesake of mine and another friend of Danny's." Samantha explained.

"Should we stop them?" Clover asked.

"I'll handle them." Jerry said. "You just keep waiting for Gelee."

"Yes, Jerry." Samantha replied.

After the call was ended, the girls saw a suspicious-looking vehicle. Unbeknownst to them or anyone else not from Amity Park, it was the Fentons' RV. "Jack, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Maddie asked her husband.

"Our son and our friend need all support we can give." Jack replied. "With the news about that mad scientist at large who wants to create a new Ice Age, there's a chance he wants V-Man's barometer."

"Sounds like a stretch but I'll play along for Danny's sake." Maddie said. _'Especially because I don't trust Vlad Masters ever since the cabin incident.'_

As Samantha and Clover decided to approach the "suspicious-looking" vehicle, they switched into civilian clothes. Once they started taking photographs, Jack and Maddie interrupted them. "Who are you and why are you taking pictures of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle?" Jack asked.

"Oh, we're car fans and we never saw anything as impressive as this." Samantha quickly lied.

"Cool!" Jack proudly exclaimed. "Would you like to see the inside?"

'_I already took a picture of the license, Clover.' Samantha whispered to her._

"Actually, we already saw enough." Clover said. "Bye." The two spies left.

"Did I freak them out, Mads?" Jack asked with a sad expression.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gelee and some of his goons were inside an abandoned building in Amity Park. Being a haunted town, Amity Park had several of them. Gelee's was one where he could see City Hall from. He didn't like what he saw. "What?" Gelee asked in shock. "One of those spies is here? I don't know who that boy with her is but he must be another spy." He commented and then looked at the front of City Hall. "I recognize that man from TV. He's Jack Fenton. Mayor Masters' main supporter and best friend. I bet Masters would give me the barometer as ransom for his friend and we could capture the woman next to him to increase our chances."

"Boss, wouldn't we attack the Mayor directly?" One of his henchmen asked.

"Not with those spies getting in the way." Gelee replied.

Eventually, Danny and Alex were led to Vlad's office. "How did you like the tour so far?" The fruit loop asked.

"It was excellent, Mayor Masters." Alex politely replied.

"Cool shades, by the way." Vlad said to compliment her sunglasses, which Danny suspected to be some sort of spy gadget.

"Now, what about the private tour you promised?" Danny asked.

Before Vlad had a chance to answer, a secretary rushed into his office. "Mr. Mayor, some people are attacking your friends Jack and Maddie Fenton in front of City Hall!" She shouted.

"What?" Danny, Alex and Vlad asked and then Danny glared at Vlad. "If this is your doing…"

"I assure you, little badger, I have nothing to do with this unless…" Vlad realized. "WOOHP WAS RIGHT ABOUT GELEE WANTING MY BAROMETER!"

"What?" Danny was shocked that his archenemy also heard of W.O.O.H.P. and wondering who Gelee was.

"The World Organization of Human Protection, W.O.O.H.P. for short, notified me about the fugitive mad scientist Dr. Gelee because they assumed Gelee wanted my barometer to accomplish his goal of recreating the Ice Age." Vlad explained, assuming Danny never got himself involved with anything W.O.O.H.P.-related.

Danny then remembering watching the news about Gelee but didn't give it a lot of thought because Gelee had nothing to do with ghosts and he didn't think of any reason Gelee would come to Amity Park. Danny also figured out Alex was there not to find evidence against Vlad as he hoped but to protect Vlad from Gelee. "We must do something!"

"You're just a kid." The secretary said. "You and your girlfriend must stay somewhere safe."

"You're right." The Mayor agreed. "You take her somewhere else while I watch over Daniel here."

Alex didn't like it but saw no way to get out of it without revealing her status as a spy. Meanwhile, Vlad locked his office with Danny inside. "Little badger, we have a few minutes before somebody tries to enter here." Vlad told Danny and then turned into Plasmius. "We can phase out of here and save Maddie. And Jack."

After becoming invisible, both half-ghosts did as Vlad suggested and then tried to join the battle only to learn Jack and Maddie had already defeated the bad guys. Danny and Vlad then decided to retreat back to the latter's office as police cars approached. "What's going on here?" A cop asked.

"I recognize this one." Another one said while pointing at Dr. Gelee. "He's that fugitive who's wanted in the whole nation."

"The others work for him!" Jack added.

"Shouldn't we have intervened?" Clover asked Samantha as they observed it from a distance. "Not us, of course, since we have a secret to protect but the agents in black uniforms."

"There was a risk of harming the hostages until they managed to defeat the bad guys, Clover." Samantha replied.

"Anyway, we have a security violation to deal with." Clover said and they left back to headquarters.

After the criminals were taken into custody, Danny and Alex were finally left out of City Hall. Danny was surprised at seeing his parents. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hi, son." Jack waved to Danny. "We came here just in case Dr. Gelee tried to steal Vladdy's barometer."

"To be fair, he _did_ show up, Danny." Maddie added still not believing it really happened.

"Would you like a ride home, Danny?" Jack offered and then noticed Alex. "What about you, may we offer you a ride to your Aunt Carmela's?"

Alex then noticed Carmela's car arriving and her Aunt leaving it. "No, thank you, Mr. Fenton." She answered. "She's already here."

"In that case, see you at dinner tonight, Alex." Maddie said.

Back at Fentonworks, Danny took his time to make a web search for W.O.O.H.P. _'Thank Vlad for giving me an excuse to know about them without they suspecting I know Alex is one of them.'_ As expected considering they're a group of secret agents, Danny didn't find much or anything regarding secret identities, but he learned there's no exaggeration on them being called "_world_ organization" since their influence included countries he never heard of before like "Lyrobia".

"What're you doing, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, Vlad mentioned a World Organization of Human Protection having warned him about Gelee wanting the control he once had on weather." Danny explained, not wanting to tell Jazz about his girlfriend being a spy and not knowing he knew.

"Be careful, Danny." She advised her brother. "Vlad could be playing another mind game. Don't lose sleep over that W.O.O.H.P. or you'll end up assuming you're falling on their radar just for searching about them on the web."

Meanwhile, Alex and her friends were at her room reporting the day's events to Jerry. "And Danny's first reaction was to suspect Mayor Masters had something to do with it." Alex stated.

"He doesn't like politicians. Big deal." Clover scoffed.

"Anyway, it seems Vladimir Masters' life should be thoroughly investigated." Jerry decided. "Alex, I hope you've already decided what to wear to your dinner with the Fentons and can learn something about Masters from them."

"And find out if your boyfriend uses Tucker Foley as a wingman or if there's another reason he'd have such a creepy friend." Clover teased.

"Clover, that's no joking matter!" Samantha scolded her friend. "Especially after what Foley did!"

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I've made reference to another animated film I don't own. This time, it's one no girl Danny dated in the original fic came from.**

**Author's Note 2: For those wondering what happened to Tucker, please wait until the next chapter for an answer.**


	5. Totally Tucker!

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the previous one and is focused on what happens to Tucker when he's caught by W.O.O.H.P.**

**Chapter 5: Totally Tucker!**

"_I'll handle them." Jerry said. "You just keep waiting for Gelee."_

"_Yes, Jerry." Samantha replied._

Jerry frowned at the situation. A mad scientist at large and he had to worry about one of his spies being spied on because of someone with an obvious crush on the spy's boyfriend. After ordering a background check on Danny's two friends, Jerry resumed his watch on Tucker just in case he found evidence of Alex's job as a spy.

Meanwhile, Tucker eventually found his way to Alex's room. Looking around, he saw innocuous things like a portrait of her with a pig and people he presumed to be her parents. The picture gave him a good clue to which side of Alex's family her Aunt Carmela came from. He also saw a picture of her with Clover and Samantha but wasn't surprised considering their friendship. Decided to earn the twenty dollars Sam gave him, Tucker decided to figure out what kind of lipstick Alex used. As he's about to open it, he was suddenly sucked into a tube of the kind Alex and her friends were too familiar with.

"What was that?" Carmela asked.

"Probably nothing." Sam quickly replied out of fear it was Tucker.

"I'm sure it came from Alex's room." Carmela commented. "I'm sorry but I have to check. Bye." She said as she closed the door on Sam.

'_What did you do, Tucker?' Sam thought._

Tucker was being taken through a tube to a dark-looking office and saw nobody else there but a balding man with receding grey hair. He was so shocked from his tube experience he failed to notice a mechanical hand grabbing the lipstick. "Who are you and what're we doing here?" Tucker asked.

"I am the head of the World Organization of Human Protection." Jerry explained. "We came here to hunt a mad scientist but it seems we'll have to settle for a delinquent for now." He glared at Tucker.

Tucker felt affronted. "Name _one_ reason to consider me a delinquent." He dared Jerry.

"You broke into somebody else's residence." Jerry replied.

Tucker gulped. "Name _another_ one."

"I could but the one I've just mentioned is enough." Jerry argued.

"I didn't do it!" Tucker protested. "Nobody saw me do it! You can't prove anything!"

"You did it, I saw it, and I can prove it!" Jerry replied and showed footage of Tucker breaking in. "I should have you arrested or at least show it to your parents."

"Please don't do it!" Tucker begged. "It's not my fault! Sam made me do it!"

"Did this _Sam_ make you accept fifty dollars as payment?" Jerry skeptically asked.

"I only took _twenty_ and…" Tucker said until he realized what he's just confessed.

'_Too easy'. Jerry thought with a smile._

"You don't know her." Tucker pleaded. "She'd make my life hell if I refused. She already hates me for telling Danny about **You + Me = Love**!" He then realized something. "Why would there be a tube connecting Alex's room with this place? Oh, my God! Alex and her friends _are_ spies for real!" He exclaimed and then had a chuckle. "Spies that use 'The Spies' as a band name? Who came up with such a stupid idea?"

"I did." Jerry answered with a frown.

"So what?" Tucker defiantly asked. "I have a leverage on you now. Leave me off the hook or I tell everyone about them being spies. Starting with Danny."

"Or I can erase your memories of anything prior to being sucked into that tube and hand over the tape to the local police." Jerry replied.

"You have a neuralyzer?" Tucker asked with a mix of amazement and confusion.

"Unlike what my suit suggests, I'm not one of _those_ Men in Black." Jerry answered. "But yes, I have a memory eraser."

"Isn't there another option?" Tucker asked.

"Assuming you have what it takes, I could make you a spy." Jerry hesitantly replied.

"Cool!" Tucker exclaimed. "I want my vodka shaken, not stirred!"

"Spy or not, you're still underage." Jerry sternly replied.

Tucker moaned. "Either way, what's the dating policy among agents? I believe I have a good chance with Clover."

"And I believe pigs can fly." Jerry replied. "As for your question, there's no restrictions for as long as it doesn't tamper with W.O.O.H.P. duties. It's already bad enough with the secrecy issues from when an agent dates a civilian."

"I can help the girls with ghost-related stuff thanks to being friends with a son of ghost hunters." Tucker bragged.

"Again that ghost talk?" Jerry asked while hoping Tucker would never meet anyone from the Center. "Anyway, if you really want to be a field agent, I'll have you spar with one of our agents." He said while pushing a button.

"Sir, I'm not really into fights and…" Tucker was afraid of entering a fight until he saw a girl wearing a blue jumpsuit entering the place. "Hello. My name is Tucker Foley. TF as in "Too Fine"." He introduced himself and then noticed something familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"If I had a nickel for every time a boy used that line…" She commented.

"No, I mean it." Tucker argued. "I think I remember seeing you at a cheerleading championship."

"It's possible." She admitted. "I've been the head of a cheerleading squad in the past."

"Britney, Tucker Foley stumbled into the identity of one of our agents and wants to become one of us in lieu of having his memory erased." Jerry explained. "You'll spar with him to see if he's fit for duty."

"Yes, Jerry." She replied and was sent with Tucker to a gym via tube.

"How do you put up with it?" Tucker asked after leaving the tube.

"You'll get used to it, assuming you'll be accepted as one of us." She answered. "Shall we start now?"

"Don't worry, Britney." Tucker said with his 'charming' smile. "I won't hurt your pretty face.

"Of course you won't since I'll never give you a chance to." Britney replied.

"Well, if you're so confident, why don't we make things more interesting?" Tucker suggested.

"What're you talking about?" Britney asked.

"A bet."

"I don't gamble with money."

"I meant kisses." Tucker explained. "If I win, you kiss me. If you win, I kiss you. What do you say?" He asked and she kicked him in the stomach. "Wow! You must really want me to kiss you."

Both Jerry and Britney rolled their eyes at Tucker's comment. Two minutes later, Tucker was pleading for mercy. "Not the face! Not the face! It's too beautiful to be hurt!"

"Do you surrender?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." He answered and then smiled. "Do I get to kiss you now?"

"I never agreed to that bet." She answered.

"I don't mind."

"You're not just trying to use me to make Clover jealous, are you?" She accused Tucker.

"I don't mind if it happens but kissing a cheerleader is enough of a reason for me." Tucker said with a smile. "Now, will I really have to become a fighter?"

"We spies have to be able to fight off whoever catches us spying unless the situation requires a nonviolent way out, Tucker." She explained.

Jerry then entered the training room. "Or you may give up and we'll erase your memories of this event."

"I'd rather be a superhero's sidekick." Tucker replied. "Less harmful unless it's a powerless superhero. No disrespect to Batman but I don't want to get involved in as many fights as Robin does. Can't you give me a Bosley-like job?"

"Considering the circumstances, we'd rather not trust you with that aspect of the job." Jerry replied, still remembering the problem Tim Scam caused the very same day Alex first met Danny.

"Then please erase my memory." Tucker asked. Jerry did so and dropped him next to Carmela's home.

Moments later, Samantha and Clover arrived at Jerry's office. "Where's Foley?" Clover asked. "I wanna give him a piece of my mind for breaking into my friend's room."

"Too late, Clover." Jerry stated. "His memory has already been erased but don't worry. He will face consequences. And so will Samantha Manson."

Not wanting to phone call Tucker since she didn't know who else would be around him to notice, Sam decided to look for him on her own. She eventually found him. "Tucker? What happened?" She asked. "Did you find anything on Alex?"

"I don't remember what happened but I had a wonderful dream." Tucker answered. "I dated a cheerleader."

"Only in your dreams, Tucker." Sam replied. "Now give me my twenty dollars back."

Before Tucker had a chance to reply, a car parked nearby and his parents came out of it. "Young boy, you are in deep trouble." Mr. Foley stated with a frown.

"What did I do, Dad?" Tucker asked.

Mrs. Foley showed a DVD. "Someone gave us this DVD and it showed you breaking into this residence." She answered while pointing at Carmela's.

Sam then saw another car approaching and recognized it as her parents'. "What're they doing here?" She asked.

"The DVD showed you paying my son to do his delinquency and whoever gave it to us might have given them a copy." Mrs. Foley answered.

Sam grumbled in anger.

**End chapter.**


	6. Dinner at the Fentons

**Chapter 6: Dinner at the Fentons**

The Fentons were setting the table for when their guest Alex arrived. "Are you sure everything's ready?" Danny asked in worry.

"Don't worry, son." Jack answered with a smile. "I've prepared the dessert myself."

"Jack." Maddie glared at her husband."

"Fine, I've bought ice cream. Happy?"

"Yes, dear." Maddie answered with a smile.

"Why don't you let me make dessert?" Jack moaned.

"Jack, don't you remember that bake sale two years ago?" Maddie asked.

"You'll never let me live it down, will you?" Jack asked with a sad expression.

"Neither will the other parents, Jack." Maddie answered.

They heard the doorbell and, out of the belief it's Alex, Danny rushed to answer it before his sister or his parents (and he didn't know which option was the worst) had a chance to. "Hi, Alex." Danny said upon seeing it's really her.

"Good evening, Danny." Alex said.

Danny's parents then showed up. "So, that's the girl who defeated a ghost with one kick?" Alex awkwardly nodded. "Awesome! I can totally see you both as a ghost hunting couple!"

"Actually, I'd rather become an astronaut." Danny explained for the… well, there're already so many times he no longer bothered to keep count.

"And I want to become a veterinarian, Mr. Fenton." Alex said.

Seeing what Jack's obsession could lead to, Maddie decided to intervene. "Jack, shouldn't you lead our guest to her seat?"

"Alright then." Jack simply said and did as his wife suggested and Alex exchanged the proper greetings with Danny's family.

"So, veterinarian, right?" Jazz asked her potential sister-in-law. She wanted to keep the conversation away from ghosts.

"Yes." Alex answered. "What about you?"

"I want to be a psychologist." Jazz answered.

"I thought you already gave up on 'curing' us after learning we weren't delusional about ghosts being real." Jack commented until Maddie kicked his leg.

"I've gone too far to stop." Jazz commented.

"Pass the salt, please." Danny asked Alex so the conversation would stop. To everyone else, it was dismissed as him feeling embarrassed but he was secretly concerned that Alex would figure out his secret. She's a spy even if she didn't know he knew.

"Here it is." Alex said.

"Thank you." Danny replied.

A few minutes later, Alex took a closer look at Jack Fenton's face. "Excuse me, Mr. Fenton. Aunt Carmela has some products with your face and/or the name 'Fenton' on them."

"Back when people didn't believe in ghosts, Maddie and I needed to invent stuff not-related to ghosts to make a living." Jack explained.

"It's thanks to them we managed to finance our research and raise our kids." Maddie added.

"Impressive." She said.

"Alex, Danny told me you fight judo." Maddie commented. "Would you like to spar with me someday?"

"Do you also fight judo?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"No but I'm a 9th degree black belt in karate." Maddie explained.

"Can we save it for another time?" Alex asked. "I have a curfew."

"See, Danny?" Jack asked his son. "She respects curfews."

After they ate their dinner, Jack and Maddie started serving the dessert. "This ice cream doesn't taste like any I ever had before." Danny commented upon his first spoonful.

"That's because it's a brand that only recently became available in Amity Park, son." Jack explained.

"Tasty Taste Ice Cream?" Alex asked upon reading from the box.

"They're pretentious but live up to the name." Danny commented. "Where are they from?"

Maddie then picked up the box. "The label says their corporate headquarters is located in Cleveland."

Remembering the bad date he had there, Danny decided he'd no longer speak of that topic.

"You're right, Danny." Alex commented upon having a taste of the ice cream. "They do live up to their name."

"So, I know you never mentioned it in your profile or even in our conversations but, do you like video games?" Danny asked while slightly afraid she'd think him a dork.

"Yes!" She excitedly answered.

"Cool! I'd invite you to play right now but you mentioned your curfew." Danny commented. "I could invite my friends for a game session with us. What do you think? Would _your_ friends come as well?"

"They aren't into video games but I'd like to play games with you and your friends." Alex replied while worried about Danny's friends. Jerry and the girls told her about Sam and Tucker's spying but she wouldn't tell anything because she didn't want to make Danny mad at his friends and she'd have to explain how she knew.

"Good. I'll call them tomorrow." Danny said. "When is it a good time for you?"

"It can be any afternoon in the next five days." Alex answered. "Now I have to leave. Goodbye, Danny."

"Goodbye, Alex." Danny replied. She then said goodbye to his family and left.

**End chapter.**


	7. Dates and Punishments

**Chapter 7: Dates and Punishments**

"Sure, Danny." Alex replied on the phone. "Those day and time are good for me. What did your friends say?"

"Unfortunately, they're grounded." Danny explained. "So, unless your friends decide to play with us, it'll be just us."

"Well, Clover is already meeting a local boy and intends to introduce one of his friends to Sam." Alex explained.

"Sam?" Danny asked in confusion until he figured out which Sam Alex was talking about. "Oh, you mean your friend Samantha, right?"

"Yes." Alex explained. "If I didn't know you also have a friend named Sam, I'd be surprised at someone in our age group calling _my_ friend by her formal name."

"Does she hate it?" Danny asked in worry. He knew it wouldn't be to the level of _his_ friend Sam since Samantha accepted but he assumed Alex's friend didn't hate it at all.

"No, it's just that our teachers are the only ones at Beverly High who call her 'Samantha'." Alex said. "See you at the mall for our game afternoon. Bye."

"Bye." Danny replied.

Back at Alex's bedroom, she and her friends were discussing the call. "Honestly, had I not known what Foley and Manson did to deserve punishment, I'd think Danny was making up excuses to turn that game day into a date." Clover commented.

**Meanwhile, at the Foley residence…**

"I can't believe you've do such a thing, Tucker!" Tucker's Dad Maurice Foley said in disapproval. "I knew you were no gentleman but to break into a girl's bedroom?"

"Sam insisted, Dad." Tucker pleaded.

"And those fifty dollars didn't harm." Tucker's Mom Angela Foley maliciously added.

"Those were just twenty…" Tucker argued and then realized what he said. "Oops." Tucker was also wondering where his feeling of déjà vu came from.

"Young man, until we can trust you not to get in trouble like this again, you will not be allowed outside this house without supervision from either me or your father." Mrs. Foley stated.

"And we'll also be confiscating your PDA and all your hi-tech devices other than your computer and even that you'll not be allowed to use without our supervision." Mr. Foley added.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tucker screamed in horror.

**Meanwhile, at the Manson Mansion…**

"What was that, Pam?" Sam Manson's Dad Jeremy asked his wife.

"I don't know, Jeremy." Pamela answered and then turned her attention back to their daughter. "Young lady, I knew you have some weird crush on that Fenton boy but going as far as to spy on his girlfriend? Even the fact a boy like Danny Fenton has a girlfriend is relatively easier to believe!"

"I had to find out what that Alex girl sees in Danny." Sam argued.

"What do _you_ see in him?" Mr. Manson asked.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Sammykins, if you see something in that boy, and I cannot understand what that would be, why can't any other girl see the same?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"She doesn't know Danny as well as I do." Sam tried to argue.

"Still, that's no excuse." Jeremy Manson stated. "Do you remember that summer resort where people leave their shoes and all their troubles far away?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with this?" Sam was now wondering if her parents would take her there for the rest of the summer.

"Do you remember the rumors about the owner forcing his own daughter to work there so she'd learn a lesson?" Pamela Manson asked.

"Yes." Sam answered while happily remembering how a shallow girl (they didn't know each other in person but Sam knew the other girl's reputation) would have to work for her money.

"At first, your mother and I assumed he was being abusive but now we see his point and think we should follow his example." Mr. Manson replied.

"True." Sam's grandmother Ida Manson sadly added.

Back at the Foley residence, Maurice Foley asked his son "Tucker, are you screaming 'no' again?"

In the next afternoon, the spies were wearing their catsuits and rushing to the mall with their jet packs. "Of all the days Lady Dragon could have escaped…" Alex moaned in frustration.

"I know." Clover agreed while painting her nails. "Just when I'm about to introduce you both to my new boyfriend's friends."

"Clover, I already have a boyfriend." Alex reminded her friend.

"My boyfriend and his friends play for their school's football team, Alex." Clover replied. "Maybe, unlike your other dates at you + me = love, one of them is so good Fenton can't make up for not being into sports himself."

The girls eventually landed at the mall and used their compowders to change from their catsuits to civilian clothes. "Now I have to find Danny before he thinks I ditched him." Alex said and then went to the place where they were supposed to meet. Her friends were after her.

"Alex, what happened?" Danny asked upon seeing her messy hair. "Did you fight another ghost?"

"Actually, we were fighting a fugitive…" Alex said until Samantha elbowed her. "I mean, yeah, we were fighting a ghost. Unfortunately, none of us had a Fenton Thermos with us so he fled but you were right about not all ghosts not being as easy to defeat as the last one."

Danny figured out Alex was lying and she and her friends were returning from some spy assignment but he played along because he's afraid of what'd happen if they knew he knew their secret. "I'll talk to my parents about giving you a Thermos. Now, who wants to play games with me?"

"Not me." Clover answered. "I'm meeting my boyfriend and see if one of his friends wants to date Sam."

"And I'm going with Clover to make a choice myself." Samantha added and Danny and Alex were left alone.

As Danny and Alex walked around, they passed in front of an electronics store where the turned on TVs announced the recapture of Carla Wong a.k.a. Lady Dragon. "At last." Danny commented.

"You know her?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Just what I learned from the news." Danny answered. "I don't know the details but it seems she used to make games for a living until she was arrested for abducting celebrities who wouldn't allow her to use them in her games."

'_You really don't know the details, Danny.' Alex thought._ They eventually reached the game place and started playing. After seven matches (5 victories for Alex and 2 for Danny), Clover interrupted them to introduce two boys who, to Danny's surprise, turned out to be people he knew from Casper High. "Dash? Dale? Where's Clover?" Danny asked.

"She's dating Kwan, Fenton." Dash explained.

"Do you know him?" Clover asked Dash.

"We attend the same high school." Dash dismissively answered and then approached Alex. "You must be Alex. I have good news for you."

"Really?" Alex asked in mild curiosity while Danny was worried considering the other times Dash met Danny's dates.

"While your friendship with Clover prevents you from ditching Fenton for me, you can ditch him for Dale." Dash said. "Clover told me you like sports guys."

"True but Danny makes up for not being into sports." Alex replied. "No offense, Dale. Had I met you before meeting Danny, I would've given you a chance."

"This is your fault, Fenton." Dale angrily told Danny.

"His fault?" Alex asked with a frown. "You've just destroyed any chances I'd ever give you."

Dale tried to raise a fist but Dash stopped him. "No. Remember the brown-haired tall girl who defeated us and Kwan? Given Fenton's luck, she's likely to be close enough in fighting prowess to also be able to fight for him."

"Yeah." Dale agreed. "I bet Fenton specifically asked for girls who could fight his battles."

"Stop right there." A guy who worked at the arcade demanded. "I know school favors jerk jocks like the both of you but this is not school. Leave the couple alone or I'll kick you both out of here."

"Alright." Dash said as he readied himself to leave. "You coming, Clover?"

"Sure." She replied.

"I'm leaving too." Dale added.

After a few more games, Danny and Alex left as well. "So, how about a snack?" Alex asked.

"I've heard they opened a Bueno Nacho in this mall." Danny replied.

"I've never tasted Bueno Nacho food before, Danny." Alex commented.

"Me neither. We could have our first Bueno Nacho experience together." Danny suggested.

As they approached Bueno Nacho, they bumped into two other teenagers going there, one of whom Danny recognized. "Kim?"

"Danny?" Kim asked in reply.

"Do you know him, Kim?" The boy with Kim asked.

"Ron, this is Danny Fenton, the first boy I ever met at you + me = love!." Kim explained. "Danny, this is my best friend Ron Stoppable."

"Stoppable?" Alex asked in surprise. "As in Ron Stoppable, the naco's inventor?"

"You've heard of me?" Ron asked with a smile.

"My friends and I read a magazine article about you earning 98 million dollars on royalties because of that invention." Alex explained and her commented was overheard by some people.

"Stoppable, I think I was too harsh on you back when we first met." A girl commented.

"Really, Paulina?" Ron asked without suspecting it's because she didn't know he's no longer a millionaire.

"Out of the way, loser." Clover told Paulina. "I saw him first!"

"One of my enemies stole whatever he didn't spend." Kim told the other girls.

"Is that true?" Paulina asked Ron."

"Yes." Ron sadly replied.

"Goodbye, loser." Paulina said and left. Clover simply left without saying anything. "Where's Dash?" She asked Dale.

"Over there." Dale answered while pointing at Dash and Kim.

"So, you're a cheerleader and I'm a star quarterback." Dash said.

"Don't you already have a date?" Kim asked.

"She ditched me for Ron Millionaire." Dash explained.

"He tricked me." Clover explained and pulled Dash away.

"Ron's not at fault for you thinking he's still a millionaire." Kim defended her friend and then resumed her conversation with Danny. "Is she the one you chose over me?" She asked while pointing at Alex.

"Kim, this is my second date and current girlfriend Alex." Danny said. "Alex, this is my first date Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible, the teenage hero?" Alex asked in excitement.

"No big." Kim answered.

"So, what brings you here to Amity Park?" Danny asked Kim. "Did anyone ask for your help with a ghost?"

Not being in Amity Park long enough to know for a fact ghosts were real, Kim assumed Danny was joking. "Technically yes." She uneasily answered.

"I couldn't resist coming for the opening of a Bueno Nacho but I needed her help this time because I'm afraid of ghosts." Ron explained.

"Ron, ghosts don't exist." Kim told him.

"I used to think the same before coming to Amity Park to visit Aunt Carmela and meeting Danny." Alex commented, frightening Ron.

The four teens entered the Bueno Nacho and, to Danny and Alex's surprise, Mikey was working there. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho." Mikey said. "How may I help you?"

"Two nacos for me and, would you like some as well, Alex?" Danny replied.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Mikey stated. "We don't serve nacos here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed in terror.

"Sir, please wait for your turn to be served." Mikey told Ron.

Danny whispered something to Alex and she nodded. "We'd like two nacho servings, please." Danny asked.

"Would you like something to drink as well?" Mikey asked and Danny ordered two sodas. Mikey then charged them and, upon payment, gave Danny a receipt. "Thanks, Mikey." Danny said.

"Did you read his name tag?" Alex asked.

"He also attends Casper High, Alex." Danny explained and then went to another counter to grab their meals. To his surprise, another acquaintance of his brought the meals. "Sam?"

"My parents cut my allowance and seized my credit cards so it's either this or dress pink." Sam grumbled. She'd love nothing more to say it's Alex's fault but she's afraid it'd result on that blackmail material being taken to the authorities.

Meanwhile, Ron ordered nachos, a taco and a tortilla for himself and Kim ordered nachos. After the four teens ate their meals, they left and chanced upon Tucker and his Mom. "Hi, Tucker." Danny said.

"Hi," Tucker replied until his mother interrupted him. "You're still grounded, young man. No talking to friends."

"What did he do, Mrs. Foley?" Danny asked.

"He knows what he did." She answered.

While his Mom talked to Danny, he noticed Kim Possible. "Hello, I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in Too Fine."

"Too Fine Tucker?" Kim asked. "I remember Bonnie saying you lied in your you + me = love profile. I didn't believe her back then." Tucker smiled until Kim added. "But now I do."

"We'll have a little talk about that, son." Mrs. Foley said.

They then heard people running away and screaming about a ghost. "Really?" Kim skeptically asked. Going to where the bystanders ran from, the four teens run into a blob ghost. Danny drew a ghost weapon ("Thank you, Dad") to weaken the ghost and then sucked it into a Fenton Thermos. "Wow! My parents really should reevaluate their opinion on yours." Kim commented.

"What?" Danny asked her.

"My parents know about yours' reputation and don't take them seriously because of their obsession with ghosts." Kim explained. "Now that I know ghosts are real, things will change."

The Red Huntress showed up and asked about the ghost. "Danny already stopped it." Alex explained.

"Okay." The Red Huntress replied while staring at Danny's thermos and mentally berated herself for assuming her civilian self had to end things with him for his protection. _'After all, he _is_ the son of a ghost-hunting couple and even used it to convince their classmates to follow his lead when their parents were abducted by ghosts.'_ She then left.

"So, back at your parents, does that mean you already knew about mine back when we dated?" Danny asked Kim.

"No, I only learned after our date but _before_ I made my choice." Kim explained. Danny felt better. The four teens then left the mall.

At Aunt Carmela's home, Alex and her friends discussed the day. "So, how was your date with Kwan, Sam?" Alex asked.

"It was nice." Samantha commented. "He's nice enough for a summer romance but I don't imagine us having anything more than that. Too bad the ghost attack interrupted us. I'd have joined the effort to stop the ghost but I couldn't slip past Kwan."

"I had the same trouble with Dash." Clover added. "By the way, Alex, what did you think of Dale?"

"Honestly, if all of Dash's friends are bullies like him, don't even bother trying to set me up with any of them." Alex answered. "They didn't seem to understand 'no' means 'no'."

"So, do you really think Kim Possible and her sidekick came to Amity Park just for the opening of a Bueno Nacho?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she came for an assignment." Clover answered. "I even told Jerry about them."

Their compowders then beeped and it was Jerry. "Greetings, girls." He said. "Based on Ronald Stoppable's profile, it's plausible enough he'd make all the way from Middleton to Amity Park for a Bueno Nacho. Also, Dr. Drakken spent a good portion of Stoppable's stolen money on a huge diamond that, once the resulting bureaucracy is solved, will be auctioned and Stoppable will become a millionaire again."

"Now someone tells me." Clover moaned.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank danifan3000 for suggesting Sam's parents cut her off and qazse for supporting the idea.**


	8. Double Date

**Chapter 8: Double Date**

"Dash, I can't believe you stopped me from teaching that girl not to ditch me for losers like Fenton." Dale commented. "Did you really think she could beat me up?"

"Either that or Clover would hate me for doing nothing while someone hits a friend of hers." Dash answered.

"OK." Dale accepted the explanation. "So, how about Kwan and Red Sam?"

"Red Sam?"

"That's how I call _Clover's_ friend Sam to avoid confusion with the goth." Dale explained.

"I haven't heard from them yet but I hope they hit it off so we can have a double date." Dash commented.

In the next day, Danny was trying to talk to his friends or at least find out what their parents were punishing them for. "Mrs. Manson, I know you don't like me but what did Sam do to make you punish her?" He asked.

"Young man, if you really want to know, you'll have to ask her or Tucker." Pamela Manson answered.

"Tucker?" Danny asked in surprised since he assumed it was just a coincidence instead of something both of them did together.

Meanwhile, Tucker wasn't having a wonderful morning either. The lecturing he received last night was still stinging.

"_Tucker Foley, what did that girl mean by you using a fake profile?" Angela Foley asked._

"_She was overreacting, Mom." Tucker pleaded. "Bonnie and several other girls I met thought I was exaggerating. They didn't consider my looks good enough for _their_ standards."_

"_What about Velma Dinkley?" Maurice Foley asked. "Was she also a victim of your so-called exaggerations?"_

"_No, I'd changed my profile for a more modest one, Dad." Tucker explained._

"_Either way, son, if I knew you'd lie to those girls, I wouldn't have allowed you to join that program even if all your friends joined." Maurice commented._

"_I'm going to extend your grounding." Angela added._

His musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He would see who it was except for the fact he was afraid of how his parents would react if he got out of his room. He then heard his mother ask "Danny?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Foley." Danny greeted her. "Is Tucker in?"

"Yes but he's grounded." She explained.

"What did he do?" Danny asked.

"Normally I'd say it's none of your business but, since it involves you in some way, I'll give Tucker a chance to tell." Angela replied. "Tucker!"

Reluctantly, Tucker showed up and confronted his friend. "Hi, Danny." He uneasily said.

"Danny, you understand how forceful Sam can be when she wants people to do things they don't want to, right?" Tucker asked hoping Danny would understand.

"Yes." Danny answered with a frown.

"And you remember how you reacted to Elliot, right?" Tucker asked.

While people didn't call Danny 'clueless' for no reason, even he saw the similarity to the point of realizing the incident involved Alex in some way. "Tucker Foley, what did you and Sam do?" Danny angrily asked.

Later on, at the mall, Dash and Kwan were waiting for Clover and Samantha for a double date. It wasn't a long wait. "Hi, Dash." Clover said. "Hi, Kwan." Samantha added.

"Hi, girls." The boys replied.

"So, what's the date plan?" Clover asked.

"Ever ate at the Bueno Nacho?" Dash asked. Ever since he learned Sam was working there, he developed a desire to watch her suffering and hopefully increase her workload.

"Their salad is okay and, as a vegetarian, I won't eat anything else they serve." Clover explained.

"What about you, Sammy?" Kwan asked. Back when he asked if he could call Samantha something other than 'Sam' to avoid confusion with Sam Manson, she suggested calling her 'Sammy'.

"I never ate at a Bueno Nacho before but there's a first time for everything, I suppose." Samantha uneasily answered.

The two couples then went to the Bueno Nacho. Dash and Kwan ordered meals for themselves and their respective dates. The two jocks were happy seeing Sam struggle to serve them. Their joy increased when Mikey reprimanded Sam for her treatment of them.

"Come on." Sam pleaded. "You don't like them any more than I do."

"Regardless of how they treat us when we're not working, we have to be professionals." Mikey explained. "You don't want them to increase their bullying or file a complaint to our bosses, do you?"

"So, what's your plan for the future?" Clover asked Dash. "To be a professional footballer?"

"If only." Dash sadly replied. "My best hope for the future is to end up doing some grunt work for a nerd."

"Really?" Clover asked with evident disappointment. "I plan to be a fashion designer."

"And I plan to become a journalist." Samantha added.

"Like Lois Lane?" Kwan eagerly asked. "Can I be your Superman?"

"We'll see about that." Samantha uneasily commented.

"Journalist?" Dash asked. "That requires high grades, doesn't it?"

"I'm a straight A student." Samantha replied.

"Oh, you also have nerds to do your homework?" Dash asked with a smile.

"Sammy here has Beverly High's greatest nerd!" Clover exclaimed. Sam was glad to find something against Alex; Dash and Kwan were curious; and Samantha was shocked until Clover added "Herself!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" The two jocks laughed. "Cool but really, who does your homework?" Dash asked.

"I really _do_ my own homework." Samantha stated, feeling offended that people she barely knew would accuse her of cheating.

"And she really _is_ Beverly High's greatest nerd." Clover added. "She may be pretty but she's as much of a nerd as Tucker Foley looks like."

"Nobody is that much of a nerd, Clover." Samantha replied with a frown.

"True." Dash and Kwan said together. "And Samantha, that joke has to stop. There's no way a pretty girl can be that smart." Dash said.

"You said it, Dash!" Kwan added in agreement and the two jocks then felt the tension rise. Their dates were so angry that, had it been a cartoon, their faces would be red at that moment.

"You jerk!" Samantha said while dropping a plate of nachos at Kwan's head.

"That goes double for you, Baxter!" Clover added while giving Dash the same treatment.

The two girls were about to leave when Dash grabbed Clover by the arm. "Look here, you…" He threatened her until she elbowed him. "Why, you…" Dash tried to punch her but Clover managed to throw him. "You'd better learn your lesson." She told the bully.

"Kwan!" Dash called for help but, upon looking at the two girls and (correctly) believing Samantha was also a fighter, Kwan decided to pick up a few paper towels and pull his friend away.

"Uh, sorry about that mess." Clover said to Mikey.

"Never mind, girls." Mikey happily said. "Those bullies had it coming." He then grew worried. "Please don't tell them I said that! I don't want to replace Danny Fenton as the punching bag they'll take their frustrations on!"

"Take their frustrations?" Samantha asked. After she and Clover silently nodded, she opened her compowder. "Jerry?" Samantha whispered into it.

"I'm way ahead of you, Sam." Jerry replied.

Later on, Danny was leaving a shop within the mall after buying a new game. _'I just came to the mall to demand satisfaction from Sam but I couldn't resist once I saw this new space-themed game.' He thought. 'Being a half-ghost superhero left me with no time to study to become an astronaut. I wonder if Alex and her friends know of something to help with that. Too bad I can't ask for their help since they don't know I'm a half-ghost and know they're spies.'_

"Fentonio!" He heard Dash shouting. Danny considered simply running away but he saw Kwan coming from the other way and realized it wouldn't be an option. "What do you want, Dash?" Danny asked.

"Kwan and I used to date your girlfriend's friends until they dumped us." Dash said with a frown.

"They've just increased my respect for them." Danny replied, mocking the bullies.

"Anyway, I need a way to vent my frustration and, since I can't beat up girls…" Dash said.

"Because they can defend themselves against you?" Danny mockingly suggested albeit it wouldn't surprise him considering what he knew about Alex and her friends. Danny chuckled at himself in spite of his predicament, which was increased when Kwan grabbed him.

"Let's see how you laugh without any teeth, Fenton." Dash threatened.

"Stop right there, Dash Baxter!" Clover demanded.

Dash was surprised at seeing Clover and Samantha. "How did you know I was here?" The bully asked.

"You were caught on camera and shown on every TV at this mall." Samantha explained as she pointed at an electronics shop.

"Cool!" Kwan exclaimed. "We're on TV!"

Dash facepalmed in frustration as two security guards grabbed him and Kwan. "Foley must be responsible for this." He commented.

"Really?" Clover asked. "What's with this guy's obsession with blaming others?"

"Tucker is our school's tech expert, Clover." Danny explained. "He's the first person Dash will think of whenever something related to technology happens. By the way, I must warn him." Danny might be upset at Tucker at the moment but not to the point of not helping him against Dash. "Goodbye and nice to see you both."

"Goodbye, Danny." Clover and Samantha replied.

After making a call to warn his technology-obsessed friend, Danny went to Bueno Nacho and met Sam as she started her lunch time. "Danny?" She was happy to see him until he saw the expression on his face.

"Sam, I've heard of what you and Tucker did." Danny said with a neutral face.

"I should have figured out Alex would tattle." Sam assumed.

"Actually, I'm not sure she even knows." Danny stated. Actually he believed she did but he wouldn't tell his reasons to since it included secrets Alex didn't know he already knew. "Tucker confessed everything to me."

"How could he?" She asked.

"The proper question is how could you spy on my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"The same way you spied and Elliot?" Sam sarcastically asked.

"I never had anyone breaking into his room." Danny argued.

"Danny, I was tired of waiting for you to figure it out on your own but, I love you!" Sam finally confessed.

Danny was too shocked for an immediate response but he eventually recovered. "Sam, had you confessed it to me at any point before I joined the dating service, I might have reciprocated, but now it's too late for you. I'm not even sure if I want to talk to you again after what you did. Goodbye."

After he left, Sam was too depressed to care about how unhappy her job made her. Danny was the approached by Clover and Samantha. "How long were you watching?" He asked them.

"Long enough to figure out your goth friend had your other friend spying on _our_ friend." Clover answered. "And that you _finally_ realized your goth friend's feelings for you."

"You knew?" Danny was amazed at their spying prowess.

"Honestly, the way Tucker and _your_ Sam reacted to you telling her it's thanks to him you met Alex was enough for me to figure it out." Clover answered. "Sammy and Alex figured it out as well."

"I presume you'll tell Alex about this." Danny sadly said, fearing Alex will hold Sam's actions against him.

"Danny, Alex's our friend before we even heard of this town but don't worry." Samantha told him. "She won't hold it against you."

"Thank you, Samantha and Clover." Danny said. "Bye."

"Bye, Danny." The girls replied. A few seconds afterwards, Danny heard them screaming. He turned around but didn't see anybody. _'Must be a spy thing.' He thought._

**End chapter.**


	9. Alex and the Centurion Project

**Chapter 9: Alex and the Centurion Project**

"Another tube?" Clover asked as she and Samantha had just been sucked from a mall in Amity Park. "How many does Jerry haaaaaaave?"

As they arrived at the same office Tucker was previously taken to, they found Alex and Jerry already waiting for them. "Girls, my twin brother Terrence Lewis has scheduled a meeting at the black market to acquire the Centurion Project from a criminal named Duff Killigan." Jerry stated and then used his screen to show a picture of Killigan.

"The world's deadliest golfer?" Clover asked in disdain upon reading Killigan's file.

"Like you never met crazier villains than that." Jerry replied.

"True." Clover conceded his point.

Alex raised her hand. "Jerry, what's the Centurion Project?"

Jerry then pushed a button and a picture of the project was shown. "A bracelet?" Samantha asked.

"A bracelet that can turn into an armor around whoever wears it, Sam." Jerry explained. "Girls, your mission is to recover the Centurion Project. It's priority over capturing either villain."

Meanwhile, at Global Justice's headquarters, Dr. Betty Director is briefing Agent Will Du. "Agent Du, your assignment is to recover the Centurion Project. We have reason to believe Duff Killigan plans to sell it at the black market to a former W.O.O.H.P. operative turned criminal Terrence Lewis so don't be surprised if W.O.O.H.P. operatives also try to interfere."

"Affirmative, Dr. Director." Will Du replied.

Later on, at the black market, Terrence Lewis and Duff Killigan met. "Do you have the Centurion Project?" Terrence asked.

"Do you have the money?" Duff asked in reply. Terrence opened a briefcase with the money while Duff opened one with the bracelet.

"We'll take it." Dr. Drakken said as he suddenly revealed himself.

"You'll have to outbid him." Killigan said while pointing at Terry.

"You misunderstood me, Killigan." Drakken replied. "I said 'we'll _take_ it'. Shego."

Shego revealed herself and tried to get the bracelet from Killigan, who unwittingly tossed it away, prompting the girls to go after it. It landed on Alex's left wrist. "You again?" Terry asked in frustration.

"Do you know those lassies?" Duff asked.

"They're agents of W.O.O.H.P., Duff." Terry explained.

"What's W.O.O.H.P.?" Drakken asked.

"World Organization of Human Protection." Terry answered. "They're heroes!"

"Get them, Shego!" Drakken ordered.

"We already have what we came for, girls." Samantha told her friends. The three of them nodded and then used their jet packs to flee. They were so quick the villains begrudgingly gave up trying to catch them. Will Du was glad the bracelet was recovered by 'professionals'.

"Back so soon, girls?" Jerry asked upon seeing Samantha, Clover and Alex returning.

"You said the priority was recovering the bracelet and here it is." Alex triumphantly stated as she produced the Centurion Project on her wrist.

Jerry suspected Alex was just rushing to see Danny again but, since the girls technically followed his instructions, he didn't say anything about it. "You may remove it now, Alex."

"Oh, sure." Alex said and then tried to remove it. "Uh, oh."

"What do you mean by 'uh, oh'?" Jerry asked with a frown.

"It doesn't come off." Alex explained.

Jerry then typed something on his computer. "According to Kim Possible's website and some police records, she faced a similar problem the previous time Killigan stole the Centurion Project." He stated.

"How did she take it off?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, Sam." Jerry sadly answered. "Of all the things they could have refused to post…"

"No problem. We'll just ask her." Clover suggested.

"Absolutely… NOT!" Jerry replied as he slammed his hands on his table. "I won't trust your secrets with Kim Possible and her sidekick. Especially after how they failed to keep Prince Wally of Rodegan incognito back when he was posing as a Middleton High student."

"Then what do we do?" Alex asked.

"I'll contact Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice." Jerry replied. "She's known for asking Ms. Possible's help on occasion. She'll contact Ms. Possible and get the secret from her."

"And until then, what do we do?" Alex asked again and the bracelet grew slightly larger without anyone noticing.

"You just go on with your lives until your next assignment or we learn how to remove the bracelet." Jerry answered. "Whatever happens first." He then pushed a button that sent the girls away.

In the next day, the spies were enjoying another day at the mall. "Clover, are you sure it's a good idea to be here at a time like that?" Samantha asked her friend.

"Sammy, Jerry told us to go on with our lives." Clover said. "What's the best place to do so other than a mall?"

"I'm okay for as long as I don't meet…" Alex commented until she bumped into someone. "Danny? What're you doing here?"

"I've just bought Dumpty Humpty's newest CD, Alex." Danny answered. "What about you?"

"Just walking around." Alex uneasily replied. "We're certainly not trying to relax after a day of spying." The bracelet on her wrist turned into a glove but her friends hid it on time.

"Excuse us, Danny." Samantha asked. "We need to go to the bathroom." The girls left.

'_Is it a girl thing or a spy thing?' Danny asked himself._

After that close call, the girls returned to Aunt Carmela's place. Their compowders then rang. "Jerry, please tell me you have good news!" Alex desperately pleaded as she showed her gloved hand. "Look at this!"

"Girls, I've contacted Dr. Director and she in turn contacted Kim Possible to obtain an answer." Jerry replied. "She called me and said the armor reacts to the wearer's stress levels. The more stressed the wearer is, the more the armor will cover them."

"Well, the bracelet did become a glove when Alex lied to Danny." Clover commented.

"Lying to your boyfriend?" Jerry asked with a frown.

"It was a cover up so he wouldn't figure out I'm a spy." Alex explained.

"Then it's okay." Jerry stated.

"But how do you get this from Alex?" Samantha asked.

"Well, since telling Danny Fenton the truth isn't an option for obvious reasons, you'll need another way to eliminate your stress." Jerry commented. "How's your Feng Shui?"

Meanwhile, thanks to his former position at W.O.O.H.P., Terry Lewis knew where Alex lived and went to her Beverly Hills home to look for her. Expecting to find Alex inside her room (unless she's not at home at all), he went there. To his frustration, he found no sign she's ever been there lately. _'Where could she have gone?' He asked himself._ As he was about to leave, he noticed Alex's mother Carmen approaching. _'Perfect.' Terry thought. 'She's not a spy so I can subdue her and demand the Centurion Project as ransom.'_

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Alex was meditating and her friends noticed the glove started reverting itself back into a bracelet. Cautiously, Samantha pulled it away. "Well done, Alex." Clover commented. Samantha then put the bracelet inside a special box provided by Jerry.

The girls were then pulled into a tube towards Jerry's office but it was Britney instead of him who welcomed them. "Britney?" Clover asked in surprise. "Where's Jerry?"

"He's following a clue to Terry's whereabouts." Britney explained. "Now, where's the Centurion Project?"

"Here, Britney." Samantha said as she handed Britney the box.

"Thank you, Sam." Britney replied and opened the box. "Now, I have bad news for you. Terry broke into Alex's home."

"Oh, no!" Alex exclaimed in horror. "We gotta do something!"

The screen behind Britney activated, revealing Jerry. "Don't worry, Alex. Terry has already been caught."

As the villain was being carried away, he was moaning. "Since when did they become spies? I know the girls' spy genes came from their mothers but still… what was my brother thinking?"

"Thank you, Jerry." Alex said.

"You're welcome, Alex." Jerry replied.

"Now all that's left to do is to find the other villains." Clover commented.

"I have no clue to Duff Killigan's whereabouts but Dr. Drakken and his henchwoman Shego were spotted going to New York." Jerry stated.

"What's he doing there?" Clover asked with a haughty tone. "Trying to hire the Wrecking Crew?"

**LINE BREAK – New York City**

"Drakken, are you sure the Centurion Project is here?" Shego asked as they were flying around town.

"Shego, I made a web search for 'hero sighted wearing hi-tech armor' and it led me here." Drakken explained. "If it's not that spy wearing the Centurion Project, who else could it be?"

"I don't know what a Centurion Project is, but I know the both of you are criminals." Drakken and Shego heard someone say. "Surrender."

"Iron Man?" Shego asked upon recognizing the Golden Avenger.

"Oh, right." Drakken sheepishly acknowledged. "There's him." The two villains then decided to flee and Iron Man started chasing them. "Ha! Kim Possible thinks she's all that but _he_ is."

**End chapter.**


	10. Evil Couple Much?

**Chapter 10: Evil Couple Much?**

**W.O.O.H.P. Prison – 23:55**

Inmate Helga Von Guggen was moping at her cell when she suddenly heard an alarm. _'Terry must be setting a new record for shortest stay in this prison.' She thought._ Upon hearing her prison cell being broken into, she assumed it was really Terry and that he was rescuing her and restore L.A.M.O.S. to its fullest glory. However, what she saw didn't look like Jerry's evil twin or even anything human. She was scared.

**The next day – Amity Park**

Danny was returning home after saving Casper High from the Lunch Lady Ghost (again). _'I can't believe they tried to restore the ultra-recyclo vegetarian options after what happened last time.' Danny thought._ Upon entering home, Danny saw something that scared him even more than the ghost: his girlfriend's employer. Not that they knew he knew.

"Hi, Danny." Jack happily greeted his son. "This is the head of the World Organization Of Human Protection. W.O.O.H.P. for short. You remember V-man telling about them during the Gelee incident, right?"

"Yes, Dad." Danny uneasily answered while wondering what Jerry was doing there. _'Did they find out my secret? If so, could I use the fact I know theirs as a leverage?'_

"Son, W.O.O.H.P. makes such a big deal about secrecy he won't even tell me his real name." Jack commented. "He insists on going by the codename 'Jerry Lewis'. Well, he's not the real one but he's still welcome to… sit down."

'_At least it's more original than mentioning the Nutty Professor.' Jerry thought with a frown._

"Jerry," Jack said the name with sarcasm. "this is my son Danny. Do you think he'd make a good spy?"

"Mr. Fenton, I'd have to subject him to some tests to know the answer." Jerry explained.

"No offence but I'd rather become an astronaut." Danny commented. He was afraid an eventual medical exam would expose him.

'_Like he told Alex.' Jerry remembered._ "None taken. I hope you keep up with your studies if you really want to be an astronaut."

"Easier said than done." Jazz muttered.

"Jasmine Fenton!" Maddie scolded her daughter. "That's not a nice thing to say! Especially in front of a visitor!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton." Jerry replied. "I also have a sister."

"Anyway, son, W.O.O.H.P. is more aware of the ghostly threats to our world and he's buying ghost hunting equipment from us." Jack said, unknowingly making Danny worried.

Danny now had a vision of Alex and her friends sucking him into a Fenton Thermos. He was grateful for what he figured out to be W.O.O.H.P.'s help with Dash but it made him afraid there were few places where he could transform without them noticing.

"Danny, it's nice to meet you." Jerry said and then turned his attention to Jack and Maddie. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I am sorry for the sudden departure but I have other businesses to attend."

"It's okay, _Jerry_." Jack replied. "Send my regards to Tom."

'_Do I look like a cartoon mouse?' Jerry mentally asked._

A few moments after Jerry left Fentonworks, the girls were in Alex's room discussing the latest events when they heard their compowders beeping. "Jerry?" Samantha asked as she was surprised he wouldn't simply suck them to an office as usual. "What happened?"

"Girls, I'm just calling to inform you that Helga Von Guggen escaped from prison again." Jerry answered and then showed footage.

"How odd." Clover commented. "That creature seems like something she would create but she seemed surprised and even scared upon seeing it."

"Well noted, Clover." Jerry complimented his fashion-obsessed operative. "I believe another mad scientist who makes experiments on animals wants to team up with her."

"Maybe it's DNAmy." Samantha suggested.

"Amy Hall?" Jerry asked. "I don't think so since she's known for her preference for cute creatures."

"Unless Dr. Drakken has influenced her again." Samantha theorized.

"Anyway, I just called to warn you just in case she goes after you." Jerry explained. "Goodbye."

Later that afternoon, Danny was having a snack at the Nasty Burger. He would go to the Bueno Nacho but didn't want to see Sam again. Not yet, at least. "Danny?" He suddenly heard his girlfriend say. "Alex?"

"What brings you here?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm just here for a quick snack." Danny decided to answer first since he's the first one there. "You?"

"My friends and I had nothing to do today so it was a good time to introduce them to Nasty Burger." She explained.

"For as long as this place has an option for vegetarians, I'm willing to give it a chance." Clover scoffed.

'_At least she's better than Paulina.' Danny thought._

As the girls and Danny were enjoying their meals together, they were interrupted by Dale. "Move over, Fenton." The bully demanded. "Those girls are too beautiful for a loser like you to sit with them."

"No way, Dale." Danny replied. "We came here first!"

"Then you'll leave first." Dale replied and tossed Danny away. Alex quickly went to her boyfriend's aid. "Alex, when I said 'you', I only meant Fenton."

"Stay away from us, you bully." Alex demanded. "Why did you do it to Danny?"

"I'm strong and popular and he's a scrawny loser." Dale said and tried to grab Alex but she did a judo flip on him. _'Wow! Dash was right.'_ Not wanting to let a girl beat him, he tried to punch her but she kicked him so hard he had trouble breathing. "Why don't you just use pepper spray like a normal girl?"

"There's nothing wrong with a girl not needing weapons to defend herself from creeps like you." Clover intervened. "For as long as Danny Fenton understands when a girl says 'no', he's a better boy than you!"

"Of course he understands." Dale scoffed. "Foley is the only one here who's been told 'no' more times than he was."

"Only him?" Clover asked. "I thought your school had other nerds."

"True." Dale conceded and left.

"Thank you." Danny said as Alex finished helping him. Alex was secretly glad he wasn't upset a girl would fight his battles.

"You're welcome." Alex replied. "Just for curiosity, had I not intervened, would you have used karate on him?"

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"I mean, your mother fights karate." Alex commented. "Has she never taught you so you could defend yourself against bullies?"

"My parents and the school authorities didn't understand I was just defending myself." Danny sadly explained and became worried Alex would think less of him for that. He's still surprised a _'Queen of Sports'_ would choose him after learning he's not into sports. "I still believe the teachers were just siding with popular students."

"Given how Dale brought up his popularity, I can believe that." Samantha replied.

"I can give you some judo lessons, Danny." Alex suggested.

Before Danny had a chance to reply, the place is attacked by a monster. Helga was riding it along with a weirdly-dressed guy. _'What's that thing and why didn't it trigger my ghost sense?' Danny asked himself._

"Helga Von Guggen!" Clover exclaimed.

"Do you know her?" Danny asked. _'I'd expect the other person to be the one secret agents would have fought.'_

"She used to be a famous fashion designer until she turned out to be crazier than Cruella De Vil." Clover explained.

"And that boyfriend of hers?" Danny asked while wondering if Clover told the truth or if it was a cover up for her and her friends' spying.

"Never saw him before." She answered and her friends nodded in confirmation that they didn't know him either.

"What?" The guy with Helga was offended. "Certainly someone here must have heard of Dr. Aloysius Animo!"

"Animo! Animo! Animo!" The girls tried to remember while hoping that distraction would keep Helga from exposing them as spies.

"Oh, I remember!" Alex exclaimed and then frowned. "You are Aloysius James Animo! You used to be a brilliant veterinarian until your amoral experiments were exposed and you didn't get a Nobel Prize for them. You disgust me!"

"Girls, I'll distract them while you call the cops." Danny said. He actually expected them to call W.O.O.H.P. reinforcements and not to be there to see him becoming Danny Phantom. "What're you guys looking for here: a couple therapist?"

"If you really want to know, I'm looking for the ghost hero Danny Phantom so I can combine his DNA with my creations." Dr. Animo stated.

'_I hope he and Vlad never get to know each other.' Danny thought._

"And I want to turn him into a furry creature and then turn him into a coat." Helga added.

"Crazier than Cruella indeed." Danny commented. "Look! It's Danny Phantom!"

"Where?" While the villains were looking around, Danny hid under a table, turned into Phantom and then used his invisibility and intangibility to make it seem he came from under Nasty Burger. "I'm here, creeps."

A few moments earlier, when the girls left Nasty Burger, they ran into an alley, used their compowders to change into their catsuits, went to the roof and spied until Danny left so they could return without exposing their secret to him. Thanks to listening devices on their fingers, the girls heard Helga's plan for a new coat. (They didn't return on time to hear Animo's plan) "Do we really have to keep it a secret from Danny?" Alex asked.

"If it becomes too dangerous, we rescue him and have Jerry erase his memory so he won't know they're spies, Alex." Samantha reassured her friend.

"It looks like it won't be needed." Clover comment. "Danny's hiding under a table."

"That's our cue!" Alex exclaimed but then she and her friends saw Danny Phantom showing up. "What's that?" She asked.

"Danny Phantom, I presume." Dr. Animo said.

"Yes." Danny said with a frown.

"Good." Animo commented. "Now if you just let me take a sample of your ectoplasm…"

"So you'll use it for your evil experiments with animals?" Danny defiantly asked. "Not a chance."

"I knew someone in this town had to have heard of me before!" Animo exclaimed in triumph.

"Now surrender or you'll make things harder for all of us." Helga demanded.

"You guys must be new in town." Danny commented and then used his freezing power to neutralize Animo's creation.

The girls then entered with reinforcements in black suits. "Thank you, Danny Phantom." Samantha said with a formal tone. "We're taking over now."

"Who are you?" Danny asked. It's the first time he saw them as Phantom so he had to pretend he never met any of them before.

"We're W.O.O.H.P. agents." Samantha answered and flashed a badge (or something that looked like a badge to those who didn't see it long enough). "Those two fugitives are very dangerous people and your cooperation is very appreciated."

"You're welcome, uh… I don't know your name." Danny lied.

"I'm not authorized to reveal it." Samantha explained.

"Don't you have a codename like the Guys in White operatives?" Danny asked.

"We're not affiliated to them." Samantha replied, unknowingly making Danny happy.

"Well, if I'm no longer needed, I'm leaving." Danny said and vanished through the floor.

After the reinforcements took Animo and Helga away, the girls returned to their civilian clothes and looked under Danny's table. "You may leave now, _hero_." Clover said.

Danny then looked at the frozen creature. "I see Danny Phantom saved the day again." Danny commented.

"True." Samantha agreed. _'It seems Danny knows about that power of Phantom's.'_ "Is there anything he can't do?"

"Go faster than a speeding bullet, I suppose." Danny said.

"Well, I'd like to stay longer but, after all of this, I'd better let Aunt Carmela know I'm okay." Alex stated.

"I'm calling my parents as well." Danny replied. "Goodbye."

Back at home, Danny was making a web search on the two villains. "Dr. Animo was lucky Sam wasn't there." Jazz commented.

"True." Danny agreed. He spent so much time dealing with ghosts he occasionally forgot how evil humans (even those not involved with anything ghost-related) could be.

"Should we be worried about those W.O.O.H.P. people?" Jazz asked.

"No." Danny answered. "They accept Danny Phantom as a hero."

"I'm glad. Now I have some college applications to write." Jazz said and then returned to her room.

**End chapter.**


	11. Judo Lessons

**Chapter 11: Judo Lessons**

That night, the Fentons were having dinner and trying (emphasis on trying) not to think of the attack by Helga and Animo. "So, Danny, are you sure there wasn't anything ghostly on that creature Dr. Animo created?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely, Dad." Danny answered.

"Danny and I made a web search on him and found out he's one of the villains who usually run afoul of aliens using the mysterious black and green round symbol." Jazz commented. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I buy that alien angle."

"What about Superman and Supergirl?" Danny asked.

"They're probably supers who pretend to be aliens to bypass that silly anti-super law that was still going on back when Superman made his first appearance." Jazz theorized. "Either that or mutants."

"Jazz, don't you remember how you used to be skeptic about ghosts being real?" Danny asked.

"Fair point, Danny." Jazz conceded.

They finished their dinner and dessert and called it a night.

Two days later, Samantha, Alex and Clover were flying over a Nevada desert to look for Boogie Gus. "Out of all the days he could have escaped." Alex muttered. She wanted to be ready to give Danny those judo lessons she offered.

"Alex, priorities." Samantha argued.

"She _does_ have them, Sammy." Clover replied and then her spy glasses noticed a weird-looking car. "Once again, Boogie Gus' obsession with the eighties denounces him." She commented.

Boogie Gus was driving towards Las Vegas. "Once I hit jackpot, I'm going to hire a new gang." He commented. "I should have never joined Terry's L.A.M.O.S. anyway."

"Too bad, because you'll be rejoining them in prison!" Samantha declared as she and her friends revealed themselves to him, making him stop the car.

"You and which army will stop me?" Boogie Gus asked and some black cars with people in black suits showed up.

"That army, Boogie Gus." Samantha answered. Gus tried to drive away but Clover had managed to use a device hidden in her heel to cut a tire. He was arrested and taken away.

"Good work, girls." Jerry congratulated the spies.

"Can we go now?" Alex desperately asked. "I'm teaching my boyfriend judo."

"For as long as you don't teach any W.O.O.H.P. moves…" Jerry replied.

"Okay. Bye." She said and the girls flew away with their jetpacks.

Later on, as Danny arrived at Carmela's, his cell phone rang. "Tucker?"

"_Danny, are you really going to take judo lessons from your girlfriend?" Tucker asked. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"_

"Tucker, after seeing how she fared against Dale, I'm sure I'd be no match for her without ghost powers." Danny replied. He managed to somewhat forgive Tucker.

"_Won't you even use them?" Tucker asked. "What if she deems you too much of a weakling to be her boyfriend?" He then had another thought. "In that case, tell her something good about me."_

"Not a chance, Tucker." Danny replied. "Bye."

Meanwhile, the girls were just reentering Amity Park's aerial space. "Oh, no!" Alex exclaimed. "Danny must have already arrived at this time! Why can't I tell him I'm a spy?"

"You already know the reason, Alex." Samantha replied with an exasperated expression.

As they arrived, the roof over Alex's room opened and the girls entered. They returned to civilian clothes and the roof closed on the nick of time as Aunt Carmela entered. "Alex, your boyfriend's here." She said.

"Thank you, Aunt Carmela." Alex replied. She and her friends met Danny at the meeting room. Danny was feeling misplaced not only for being the only boy there but also for being the only one not wearing a uniform. "So, what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Try to kick me on the side." Alex simply answered. Briefly shocked at this, Danny eventually recovered and made an attempt but she easily blocked it. "Nice try, Danny." Alex commented. "Now try to block an attack from me."

Meanwhile, the Foleys were at the mall when they chanced upon Sam during her break. "Hi, Sam." Tucker said.

"Hi, Tucker." Sam replied.

"So, what's like working for an evil corporation?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, if I didn't know how much you hate Bueno Nacho, I'd say you're making fun of me." Sam commented and then decided to change the subject. "Any news from Danny?"

"His girlfriend and her friends are teaching him judo." Tucker explained.

"Did you need to call her 'his girlfriend'?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Until you accept you missed your chance, yes." Tucker answered.

"Special news!" They heard someone announcing on TV at a store. "The fugitive Boogie Gus was recaptured while driving to Las Vegas, Nevada."

They ignored the rest of the announcement. "Tucker, there's something odd about Alex. I can tell it." Sam pleaded.

"You're just jealous because it's her instead of you dating Danny." Tucker argued.

"Ms. Manson, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're a bad influence on my son." Tucker's Mom stated.

"Whatever, Mrs. Foley." Sam huffed and left.

Meanwhile, the judo training continued. "The three of you had already had some practicing today before I arrived, right?" Danny asked.

"You're just saying that because we owned you during the whole session." Clover accused Danny.

"Well, that and the fact you already seemed somewhat exhausted by the time I arrived." Danny replied.

"Oh, yeah, we did some warm-up before you came." Samantha 'admitted' since she and her friends couldn't tell him they'd just returned from Nevada on a W.O.O.H.P. assignment.

After a whole hour of training, Danny managed to block a few attacks but never managed to hit either girl. Danny then took a shower and put on the spare clothes he brought with him. "Thanks for the training, girls." Danny said.

"Just don't try using anything on any of those bullies unless you have no choice, Danny." Alex advised her boyfriend. "You only had _one_ day of training."

Danny accepted the warning. "Alex, next Saturday there's a dance at my school and I'm wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I'd love to, Danny!" She happily replied and then they agreed on pick-up times. "Also, I'm going back to Beverly Hills the next day so that dance will be our last date for a while." He agreed and then left. Being afraid of being spied on by some spy camera, he decided not to go ghost so he rode his scooter the whole way back.

**End chapter.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest):**** Já me entendi com FlowerPrincess11 quanto a isso.**


	12. So Totally the Drama

**Chapter 12: So Totally the Drama**

Alex went to the mall with her friends to buy a dress for the dance and saw something that surprised her: Bueno Nacho was overcrowded. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'd say the changes the company made to appeal to kids worked." Samantha commented.

"The place is so crowded I'd rather have it delivered at home the next time I eat a Bueno Nacho meal." Clover added.

"We can do it this afternoon." Alex suggested and then they went to a boutique. While she's having a dress measured, a shallow cheerleader showed up. "Losers, I need a dress for the school dance and I need it now!" She demanded.

"Ms. Sanchez, please wait until we have finished with another customer." An employee stated and Paulina then noticed three girls she never met before. "Do I have to wait for all of them?"

"No, Ms. Sanchez." The employee explained. "Only one of them. The others are here as her friends."

"Okay then." Paulina said.

Alex's dress was eventually finished. "Great!" She exclaimed. "I hope Danny likes it!"

"Danny?" Paulina asked in surprise. "Are you talking about Danny Fenton?"

"Yes." Alex answered. "Do you know him?"

"I attend Casper High as well." Paulina explained. "What about you?"

"I met him through **You + Me = Love!**." Alex explained. "My name is Alex and these are my friends Clover and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Paulina answered. "My name is Paulina Sanchez. Are you going with Fenton to the dance?"

"Yes." Alex answered.

"Cool!" Paulina exclaimed. "So, how're you going to humiliate him?"

"What?" Alex and her friends asked in confusion.

"You know, pretty girl going to a school event with a loser without being forced to." Paulina said like it's obvious. "What's the trick? Will you dump him? Will you dump him and then have your friends drop stuff on him? Or will you just not show up?"

"What?" Alex was outraged. "Danny's not a loser!"

"And it's too immature to go out of our way for such a prank!" Clover added. "Just ignore the losers and tell them to take a hike."

"Look, **You + Me = Love!** also introduced me to worse losers than Fenton but there's nothing special with him." Paulina stated. That a girl other than Sam Manson would genuinely love Danny Fenton was as confusing to her as the existence of teenagers who didn't hate kids was to Cree Lincoln.

Alex paid for her dress and had it placed inside a box. "I'd say it was nice to meet you but now it'd be a lie." She told Paulina. _'I hope she and Mandy never get to meet each other.' Alex thought. 'I'm scared just from thinking what those two would do together.'_

After Alex and her friends left the boutique, they chanced upon Danny. "Hi, Danny." Alex quickly said.

"Hi, Alex." Danny replied. "What's in that box?"

"It's the dress I'm going to wear at the dance, Danny." Alex answered.

"Cool." He replied. "I'm going to buy a suit now."

"Bye, Danny." Alex said and she and her friends left.

"Bye, Alex." Danny replied. As he didn't hear any screams like he used to whenever the girls suddenly vanished, he believed they didn't leave for any spy missions that time.

After returning to Aunt Carmela's, Alex and her friends decided to order snacks from Bueno Nacho. To their surprise, Sam was the one making the delivery. _'Better than having to put up with those kids all the time.' She thought and then recognized the place she's making the delivery to. 'I stand corrected.'_

As Sam rung the door bell, Alex answered it. "Sam?" She asked.

"What?" Samantha asked upon being 'called'.

"Not you, Sam." Alex explained. "Sam… Manson."

"Bueno Nacho delivery." Sam grumbled and then charged Alex for the meal.

"Keep the change." Alex said upon paying.

"Thank you, loyal customer." Sam replied with a forced smile. "Bueno Nacho thanks for the preference. Goodbye."

'_I hate my parents.' Sam thought. 'And it's all Alex's fault for stealing my… friend and somehow presenting my effort to expose her secrets in a way that made me look bad.'_

Meanwhile, at Alex's room, she was sharing her meal with her friends when she noticed the Lil' Diablo toy. "Wait a minute." She said. "That toy reminds me of the Nakasumi toys."

"Nakasumi?" Samantha asked. "Isn't he the toymaker Dr. Drakken's henchwoman Shego attempted to abduct a few days ago?"

"Yes." Clover answered. "Alex, you're not suspecting the toy to be part of one of Drakken's plans to take over the world? Are you?"

"You're right, Clover!" Alex missed Clover's sarcasm. "We'd better send a picture to W.O.O.H.P. for analysis." She then scanned the toy with her compowder.

Meanwhile, Danny was experience something he deemed more dreadful than any ghost he ever fought: clothes shopping with his family. "Can't I just buy any suit?" He asked. "You never cared this much about it before."

"You never had a girlfriend to take to a school dance before, Danny." Maddie explained with a smile. "It requires something more special."

"Son, I'd let you borrow one of my old High School suits but they don't fit you." Jack commented.

"And most of them are covered with Fenton Foamer ever since last month." Maddie added. "We tried to remove everything but the stains remained."

"I thought ghosts were eating the suits." Jack explained.

"Those were moths, Jack." Maddie explained.

"Ghost moths?" Jack hopefully asked.

"No, Jack. Just moths." She answered.

"Little brother, if that makes you feel better, you may come with me when I buy something to wear to a date with Antonio." Jazz suggested.

"I pass." Danny refused.

Unbeknownst to the Fentons, Dash was spying on them. "Fentonio, you and your girlfriend will pay for humiliating my friends and me."

"And I will help you, Dash." A new voice told him.

"Paulina?" Dash asked in surprise.

"That loser is taking her to the dance and I have a plan to humiliate them." The shallow cheerleader told him.

Meanwhile, at Carmela's, Clover was at the phone. "For the last time, Foley, I am _not_ going to the dance with you."

"_What about your friend Samantha?" Tucker asked. "Is she available?"_

"I'm gonna ask her." Clover answered and turned her face towards Samantha, who's desperately making 'no' gestures. "No, she's not."

"_Okay. Bye." Tucker dejectedly commented and ended the call._

The girls returned to Alex's room only to be sucked into a tube and meet Jerry at the other end. "Alex, I'm glad you've brought your Diablo toy since it's the reason I've brought you here." He commented.

"What?" Clover was shocked. "Are you saying there was a real emergency?"

"Yes, Clover." Jerry answered. "This so-called "toy" is made of cybertronic technology."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Alex asked.

"Not that kind of cybertronic, Alex." Jerry replied. "Cybertronic technology is so complicated only one scientist managed to master it: Dr. James Timothy Possible."

"So, do we take it to him for an analysis?" Samantha asked.

"No." Jerry answered. "I will. As he's Kim Possible's father, there's a risk she'll learn your identities and publish them at her website. She already met two of you as civilians."

Meanwhile, at Fentonworks, Danny is relaxing at his room. "After today, I hope I never have to buy clothes with Mom and Dad ever again." He commented.

"Would you rather fight a ghost?" Jazz asked her brother.

"Yes." Danny answered and his ghost sense was triggered seconds later.

"Beware…" The ghost said until Danny interrupted him by saying "boo".

"Beware." The ghost said again and left.

"Bye bye, Crate Creep." Jazz said.

Danny was too exhausted to correct his sister on the ghost's name.

At Middleton, Jerry and a team of operatives wearing black suits arrived at the Possible household. "May I help you, gentlemen?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"Dr. James Timothy Possible, I am Gerald Lewis, head of the World Organization of Human Protection." Jerry introduced himself using his formal name because he was tired of people assuming 'Jerry Lewis' was just a codename after the other Jerry Lewis.

"Kimmie-cub, you have a visitor!" James Possible called his daughter.

"Actually, Dr. Possible, _you_ are the one we came here for." Jerry explained.

"Uh, Kimberly is the crime fighter in the family, unless you're here because…" James Possible was now worried. "Did Team Impossible make a mistake while calculating my taxes?"

"We're not her for tax purposes, Dr. Possible." Jerry said while showing him Alex's Diablo toy. "We have reasons to believe Dr. Drakken used cybertronic technology on this toy and need your expertise on the field to settle doubts on that."

"Alright." The rocket scientist replied. "Let's see what Drew is up to."

"Drew?" Jerry asked in confusion but then remembered. "Drakken's real name, right?"

"Drew Theodore Lipsky, to be more specific." Kim explained.

"The explains it all." Jerry commented.

"All what?" Kim asked.

"The Bueno Nacho franchise has been recently acquired by DTL investments." Jerry explained as he read a document. "The acquisition cost so much he couldn't have finished it without an investment from LexCorp."

"Luthor?" James asked. "I knew he was suspected of being a villain but I didn't expect him to team up with Drew. That's desperation." He then frowned. "That's _my_ cybertronic technology. He somehow stole _my_ secrets."

"Ron will be so upset over his favorite place being used for evil." Kim commented.

"Speaking of you and your sidekick, you'd better not publish the identities of any W.O.O.H.P. operatives." Jerry threatened. "I have a memory eraser and I'm not afraid of using it."

"Did someone say 'neuralyzer'?" A pair of twin boys excitedly asked.

"Nobody did but I do have a memory eraser, kids." Jerry explained.

"Cool!" They said in unison, unknowingly reminding Jerry of the time he used to get along with his twin brother Terry.

"Don't worry, Sir." Kim reassured Jerry. "I'll caution Ron against disclosing the identities of W.O.O.H.P. operatives."

Unbeknownst to them, a synthodrone was spying on them and notified Drakken. At Drakken newest headquarters a.k.a. the office of the President of the Bueno Nacho main company, Drakken answered the call. "Thank you, Synthodrone #901." Drakken replied with a frown. "It seems we'll have to attack earlier. Get back here."

"What happened, Drakken?" Shego asked.

"The spy agency those girls who got in the way between us and the Centurion Project work for got word of my plan and informed Kim Possible." Drakken told his henchwoman. "I planned to start the attack by midnight but now I'll have to anticipate it!" He then addresses his henchmen. "Activate the robots _and_ the Red Sun Protocol!"

"Red Sun Protocol?" Shego asked in confusion.

"Let's just say money isn't LexCorp's only role in this operation, Shego." Drakken explained.

Shego then recalled a past event between Superman and a villain named Luminus. "Are you stealing Luminus' plan to defeat Superman?"

"No, Shego." Drakken triumphantly answered. "I'm _'outsourcing'_ it."

"And since when do you care about Superman?" Shego asked in disdain. "He never got in our way before."

"Shego, as a villain who plans to take over the world, I know it's just a matter of time until I draw the Man of Steel's attention." Drakken explained. "And since he protects one of the towns my robots are about to attack, the moment has arrived."

"Now I'm really impressed." Shego commented. She was so focused on defeating Kim Possible she never stopped to think she'd have to fight other heroes afterwards.

As the attack started, one of the first people to notice it in Amity Park was Sam Manson, who was cleaning the floor at the Bueno Nacho when the undistributed Diablos gained life and started growing in size. The goth girl's first reaction was to call Danny.

"Sam?" Danny answered with a frown. "What do you want."

"_Danny, the Diablo toys are not so little anymore!" Sam exclaimed. "They became alive and are starting to destroy everything!"_

"Sam, I fight ghosts and even I find it hard to believe." Danny commented.

"_Danny, I'm serious!" Sam exclaimed and then the call ended._

'_She's probably making this up.' Danny thought._

Meanwhile, Sam was upset at the robot that shot a laser beam at her cell phone but not as upset as she was at Danny. _'He didn't believe me. I bet it's Alex's faul… Oh, no! She's got one of those toys and I can't even warn her! Why? Why? Why couldn't it have been Paulina?'_

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to show how Drakken would have adjusted his plan in a reality where Superman exists.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): FlowerPrincess11 disse que não tem problemas com mudanças como as amigas da Alex conhecendo o Danny antes da volta dela para Beverly Hills. O cânone dos desenhos é que precisa ser respeitado. Significando que o Desastreróide precisa acontecer mesmo que aconteça mais tarde como NeoMark fez com "****After Many Dates: Danny and Kim****".**


	13. So Totally the Drama – Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I still need to do it but, just to play it safe, I don't own the Superman franchise. The same goes for all franchises used at "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton".**

**Chapter 13: So Totally the Drama – Part 2**

Danny was still trying to wonder how Sam had the nerve to 'lie' like that when his parents called him. "Danny! Come downstairs!" Jack screamed. "Now!"

Wanting to forget about Sam, Danny met his parents and his sister at the living room. "What happened?" He asked.

"Look at the news, Danny." His mother asked.

"Here's Lance Thunder live from Amity Park Mall to bring you the news about the robot attack." Lance Thunder said as some not so Little Diablos were seen smashing their way out.

'_On, no!' Danny thought with horror. 'Sam was telling the truth.'_ "Sam!" He shouted.

"What?" His family asked.

"Sam works at the Bueno Nacho located there!" Danny explained while still worried. "I've gotta do something!"

"Danny, do you think you're Superman?" Maddie asked. "It's commendable you care about your goth friend after what she did but what do you think you can do about those robots?"

"Point taken, Mom." Danny replied and went back upstairs. "Cover for me, sis." He whispered to Jazz.

"This just in." Lance Thunder commented. "Our Mayor is about to speak."

"Way to go, V-Man!" Jack Fenton exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lance." Vlad answered. "I've contacted the town of Tremorton to ask for help from their robotic defender X-J9 but it's already defending Tremorton from another robot attack wave."

**Right after Danny went ghost and phased out of Fentonworks:**

"Hang on, Sam." Danny Phantom desperately flew towards the mall and then noticed the sky and the sun turning red. "Odd. It's probably nothing and I have more important things to worry about." He commented.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Superman and Supergirl had a good start fighting the Diablos that came from Metropolis' Bueno Nacho restaurants until the sun suddenly turned red. Both Man and Girl of Steel made emergency landings before their remaining power reserves wore off. Knowing what a Red Sun meant for Kryptonians, practically everyone in Metropolis was horrified.

Gotham City wasn't faring any better as the Diablos there were intercepting Batman's attempts to destroy the antennas located at the Bueno Nachos. He's the world's greatest detective so there's no surprise he managed to figure out the Diablos' weakness. "I hope Robin and his friends in Jump City are having better luck." The Caped Crusader commented.

In Jump City, the Teen Titans were struggling as well. "Take that, you rusty bucket of bolts." Beast Boy said after ramming a Diablo while in rhino form and then reverted to his default form. "Sorry. Did that offend you, Cy?"

"No, BB." Cyborg answered with a frown. "_That_ didn't."

The town of Greendale, California had unconfirmed rumors about witches using magic to fight the robots.

In New York, because Dr. Drakken 'outsourced' a certain device from Genosha, the X-Men couldn't use their powers to fight the Diablos but the town had other defenders. "Iron Man, I could use some help here." Spider-Man told the Golden Avenger.

Iron Man blasted a Diablo's face, freeing the wall-crawler. "Spider-Man, my sensors detect an external source controlling these robots." He explained, recalling the last time he fought Iron Monger. "Actually, they detect more than one. Each Bueno Nacho must have an antenna controlling the robots. Destroy them and the robots stop." He started flying away.

"Good." Spidey commented and he followed Iron Man. "I'm starting to have hallucinations about dragons showing up to help."

"And I saw what seemed to be four mutant turtles but don't be a skeptic." Iron Man replied. "One of the Avengers is a Norse God."

"Isn't he just wearing a Viking costume?" Spidey asked in disbelief.

At the KND Moonbase, their Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 a.k.a. Rachel T. McKenzie was upset she had to direct her forces into defending their base otherwise she would have already destroyed Luthor's satellites so Superman and Supergirl would have their powers restored. She deduced the villains decided to take advantage while the KND operatives not stationed on the moon were defending their home towns from the Diablos.

Back in Amity Park, Danny finally rescued the people who, like Sam, were trapped there. After he was done, he flew Sam home. "Sorry I didn't believe you." He told his goth friend.

"Alright but I'm concerned about Alex." Sam replied as she showed her broken phone. "She had one of those Diablos."

"What?" Danny asked in horror. "Stay here. I'm rescuing her." As he flew towards Carmela's, he heard his cell phone ring. "Tucker?"

"_Danny, I've just seen you on TV rescuing people from the mall." Tucker said. "Is Sam OK? I've tried to call her but got no answer."_

"Her phone was destroyed, Tucker." Danny explained.

"Danny, practically everywhere with a Bueno Nacho is being attacked by those robots." Tucker said. "I knew they were an evil corporation but Luthor's involvement was a surprise."

"LexCorp's Lex Luthor?" Danny asked. "What does he have to do with it?"

"_His satellites are filtering the yellow sunlight and only releasing the red one so Superman and Supergirl won't be able to fuel their powers like what happened when Superman fought Luminus, Danny." Tucker explained. "I never thought Luthor would be a villain like Plasmius or the Deavor Siblings. And to think I was about to buy a LexCorp brand PDA."_

Danny mentally berated himself for forgetting about the other time the sun was turned red. "I'll call you later. I must see Alex."

Upon arriving at his desired destination, Danny noticed the place was still intact. He then turned himself invisible and intangible and phased inside, where he saw Carmela at the phone. "Come on, Alex. Answer my call." Carmela pleaded. "Where did you and your friends go? I'm worried because I know you had one of those Diablo things before this whole robot rampage started."

Realizing Alex wasn't at home, Danny flew away and phoned Tucker. "Tucker, you're our team's techno-geek." He said. "How do I defeat those robots?"

"_Danny, they seem to be remote-controlled." Tucker replied. "The signal is probably coming from the Bueno Nacho. Stop the signal and the robots will stop. And I'm _NOT_ a techno-geek."_

'_Yeah, right.' Danny thought._ "Alright. Tuck, would the signal tamper with cell phones?" He asked while wondering what prevented Alex from receiving her Aunt's calls.

"_If close enough to the transmitter, yes." Tucker answered._

"Thanks, Tuck. Bye." Danny ended the call.

Meanwhile, at the Bueno Nacho's main corporate headquarters, Samantha, Clover and Alex were navigating through the air ducts. "Ugh. Why didn't I go with Britney?" Clover asked.

Britney had just arrived in Metropolis via jetpack following the coordinates Jerry gave her towards the LexCorp tower Luminus was operating from during his turn using a red sun against Superman. Upon arriving at the location, she was briefly surprised at seeing an empty lot but then remembered about the light trick previously employed to turn the building invisible and activated her special sunglasses to see the heat. "Only one person at the building." She noticed. Upon opening the front door (_'Nobody believes in locking invisible entrances, it seems.'_), she picked up her compowder and blew dust at the inside, allowing her to see laser defenses. She easily moved around the lasers, showing that Kim Possible wasn't the only teen hero to benefit from cheerleading.

Meanwhile, Superman and Supergirl were surrounded until they saw a car approaching them. "Who would drive like that?" Supergirl asked her cousin.

"I think I know." Superman answered as he recognized the car, not that he needed considering who he knew who would be that reckless. His guess was proven right as the driver opened the doors to allow the depowered heroes in. "Get in." She ordered.

"Thank you, Lois." Superman replied as he and Supergirl entered Lois Lane's car. The intrepid reporter then drove them away.

Back at Bueno Nacho headquarters, while Kim (wearing her super suit) and Ron had just arrived and met a sumo ninja, the spies were watching a room where Drakken was overseeing his plan. "Boss, we lost response from our Amity Park division." A subordinate stated.

"What?" Drakken asked with a frown. "Show me the scene."

The subordinate then turned the TV on Lance Thunder's channel. "Here's Lance Thunder reporting. Right after the robots stopped, Danny Phantom was seen leaving the mall where the Diablos came from. Our ghost hero must have destroyed something at the local Bueno Nacho that used to control the robots."

"That meddling ghost again?" Drakken asked in anger while remembering how Danny helped Kim during that microchip incident. "Why does he keep getting in the way?"

"Well, he _is_ that town's defender." Shego nonchalantly replied.

"Well, it's just one town." Drakken commented. "Soon the world will be mine!"

"Except for Mexico since they ban Bueno Nacho food." Shego quipped.

"And Wakanda since they ban practically everything non-Wakandan but these are two temporary setbacks." Drakken reassured his henchwoman. "What can two nations who aren't even on the same continent do once the rest of the world is mine?"

"Boss, Kim Possible has been detected." Another subordinate said.

"Shego, you and Synthodrone #901, you know what to do." Drakken said and the two villains left with two other henchmen.

"That's our chance, girls." Samantha told Alex and Clover.

Back in Amity Park, Danny was looking around to see if there were any Diablos still active. Upon seeing none moving, he calmly landed. "I guess it's over." He commented and then remembered Amity Park was far from the only town threatened by the Diablos. He then phoned Tucker. "Tucker, where's the Bueno Nacho's main corporate headquarters?"

"_Why would I bother learning that?" Tucker asked with a frown._

"Because whoever is behind the robot attack is probably operating from there." Danny explained and that was enough for Tucker.

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, Britney had just gone past all traps between her and the satellite controls when a new obstacle: Lex Luthor wearing a special suit. "Mr. Luthor?" She asked in confusion while discreetly taking a picture with her spy sunglasses. "Why are you helping Drakken?"

"So I can rid the world of the alien menace and lead it to the greatness no one else can." Luthor answered.

"In name of the W.O.O.H.P., you're under arrest." She declared.

Luthor then drew a weapon. "I'm resisting arrest."

As Britney kept dodging the shots, she contacted Jerry. "Any help?"

"_Britney, that armor is similar to the battle suit LexCorp tried to sell to the Metropolis Police Department but the deal failed because the prototype compromised the sanity of the officer that tested it." Jerry explained. "Assuming it is the original or at least has the same weak spot, I believe the W.O.O.H.P. taser will work as well as the jamming device developed to stop it. I'm sending the suit's data."_

"Thanks, Jerry." She replied.

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's headquarters, Shego and Synthodrone #901 were reentering the control room. "Dr. D., you should have seen her face when her boyfriend…" She then noticed her boss and his remaining subordinates were being tied up by three girls she recognized from Drakken's last attempt to acquire the Centurion Project. Assuming the spies still didn't know the truth about Eric, she held him as a 'hostage'. "Let them go or he dies." She threatened.

"Nice try, but we know he's one of yours." Clover replied with a smirk.

"Alright, then." Shego said, not believing the three of them could be as much of an opponent as Kim Possible. She tried to hit Clover with her glowing hands but the blonde spy backflipped over her and kicked her from behind. Samantha took advantage of the surprise to hit Shego with a kick of her own.

At this point, Eric a.k.a. Synthodrone #901 tried to intervene but Alex quickly kicked him on the way her heel made a hole through his stomach and a goo she recognized came from it. "Another Synthodrone?" She and the other spies had already seen some at a room they observed from the vents. They came ahead while Kim waited for Wade's experimental suit. Upon recovering from the shock, Alex joined her friends into fighting Shego.

Back in Metropolis, Britney finally had a chance to test Jerry's theory. She jammed the device, stopping it. However, something else happened and it scared Britney.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Espero mesmo que o baile seja tão emocionante assim. Essa característica da Sam é algo que merece ser mostrado. Certo, eu quero explorar as possibilidades. Eu quero, mas infelizmente não conheço muito do spin-off. Nem sei se os Incríveis Espiões já conheciam as Três Espiãs Demais antes da primeira vez que elas apareceram no desenho deles. Até agora só fiz referência à irmã do Jerry.**


	14. So Totally the Drama – Part 3

**Chapter 14: So Totally the Drama – Part 3**

"J-j-jerry, I think I killed Lex Luthor." Britney fearfully reported as she used her compowder to show him a picture of the goo that Luthor turned into after she deactivated his battle suit.

"Don't worry, Britney." Jerry reassured her. "Your friends caught pictures of synthodrones created by Drakken earlier. That's just a copy of Lex Luthor instead of a real person. Now finish your job there and return to headquarters."

"Yes, Jerry." She happily replied and resumed her mission.

Meanwhile, Lois and the depowered Kyptonians had just arrived at the tower. "Be careful." She told the superheroes. "You don't know what new tricks wait for you in there."

"I know, Lois, but it's a risk that must be faced so…" Superman said until he noticed the return of yellow sun rays. "What?"

Supergirl then used her newly-restored x-ray vision to see the inside of the tower. "There's only one girl in there and she's wearing some sort of catsuit." The girl then flew away. "She's using a jet pack to leave. Should we go after her to ask questions?"

"No, Supergirl." Her cousin answered. "We have robots to stop."

Meanwhile, after a pep talk (and an anguished declaration of love), Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable tried to join the spies on their fight against Drakken's subordinates but the bad guys had already been defeated by that point. "Uh, congratulations." Kim hesitantly said.

"Unfortunately, your boyfriend turned out to be…" Samantha stated until Kim interrupted her.

"A Synthodrone, I know." Kim completed and then looked at Ron. "No big loss."

"Is she _that_ desperate?" Clover whispered to her friends in disgust. "Or is she counting on him to become a millionaire again?"

Alex tried to change the subject. "Uh, don't we still have a transmission to stop?"

"Well reminded." Samantha agreed. "Didn't your website's manager say he'd make a device to deactivate the main satellite?"

"Here it is." Kim replied as she took the device from her backpack.

Samantha's compowder then rang. "Girls, Britney found a Synthodrone of Lex Luthor back in Metropolis." Jerry explained. "Try to locate the real one."

"They found Synthodrone #902?" Drakken moaned in frustration.

Ignoring Drakken, Alex activated her spy glasses' heat vision and figured out there's someone behind a nearby door.

Meanwhile, on his way to the Bueno Nacho corporate headquarters, Danny flew over Metroville and noticed Invisigirl and three other people wearing similar uniforms. _'Are they her parents and little brother?' He thought._ He would show up to help them but then he watched the 'father' easily ripping off a Bueno Nacho pole. As he was about to whack a nearby Diablo with it, he noticed the robots falling down.

"Dad, the robots stopped when you ripped this antenna off." The 'little brother' noticed.

"Well noted, Dash." The father replied, shocking Danny. "You and Violet take off the others in town."

'_Violet?' Danny asked in shock. 'So she _is _Invisigirl after all?'_

"On it, Dad." Dash said and ran next to Violet, who formed an energy shield around them and then he used his super speed to roll them away. Danny decided to resume his journey.

"Good luck, kids." The mother said as she waved.

The father then pushed a button and it called a car with the same design as their uniforms.

Back at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron were installing Wade's device at the antenna while the spies were keeping watch. Lex Luthor was with them but only because it wasn't safe to leave him alone. His appearance was even worse than when Brainiac forced him to build a new body.

The device was activated and Kim soon received a call from her Kimmunicator. "Good work, Kim." Wade commented. "All remaining Diablos are stopping."

"I'm glad this nightmare is over." Luthor commented.

"Really, Luthor?" Superman asked as he and Supergirl showed up. "Then how do you explain your satellites filtering out the yellow sunlight again?"

"It wasn't his fault, Superman." Samantha explained. "Drakken used a synthodrone to replace him while the real one was kept in captivity."

"Kal, she's wearing a catsuit like that girl I spotted back in Metropolis!" Supergirl exclaimed. "Except it's a different color."

"Superman, Supergirl, those girls are agents of the World Organization of Human Protection." Kim explained. "The one your cousin saw there was the one sent to Metropolis to restore the sunlight you both need to fuel your powers."

"Please tell her we send our thanks." Superman told Samantha.

"Kim Possible, right?" Supergirl asked and Kim nodded. "Thanks for saving the world." _'So that's how the people Kal and I help feel?'_

"No big." Kim replied.

"Superman, Supergirl, may I have your autographs?" Clover eagerly asked. "They're not for me. They're for my friend Clover."

'_Does she have a friend with the same name… oh.' Alex thought._ "May I have them as well? They're for my friend Alex and her boyfriend Danny."

"Please, be more professionals." Samantha pleaded.

"While you're at that, how about autographs for my friend Ron and his girlfriend Kim?" Ron suggested, prompting Kim to facepalm. Meanwhile, the name Danny brought memories to both non-W.O.O.H.P. girls but Supergirl dismissed it as a coincidence.

"Do you have a pen?" Superman asked.

To the autograph askers' horror, they didn't.

"Better luck next time." Superman asked and then turned his attention back to Luthor. "May I offer you a ride, Luthor?"

"No, Superman." Luthor answered. "I'd rather take a ride from W.O.O.H.P. or call one of my own. Speaking of that, Kim Possible, I know you usually take rides from people you help. You may count on me as well."

"Is it just me or he's sounding like some evil dragon?" Clover asked her friends.

Danny arrived at that moment. "I'm here to help… but it seems it's no longer needed."

"Join the club, Danny." Supergirl commented.

"You're Amity Park's ghost hero, aren't you?" Superman asked and Danny was too awestruck to answer with anything other than a nod.

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, California, a buck-toothed kid was celebrating. "I'm glad this is over! I don't think Dimmsdale would last until the end of the Fairy-clipse."

With the Diablo crisis being over, Danny flew back home. Fortunately, his parents never noticed he was absent. "Son, everything is over!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "The teen hero Kim Possible saved us all!"

"By herself?" Danny asked in surprise. The real surprise was that he knew she had help but, to those not in the know, it seemed he was surprised that she did it all alone.

"The yellow sunlight might have refueled Superman's and Supergirl's powers but they didn't return in time to stop Drakken." Maddie explained. "The President stated that the World Organization of Human Protection helped her but it's not like we can take politicians' words for what they say."

"Any news from my friends and my girlfriend?" Danny asked albeit he only mentioned Alex because he had no way to explain how he already knew about her.

"I don't know about Tucker and Alex but the goth is one of those people Phantom saved as part of his ploy to look good." Jack answered with a frown. "I'd usually be upset but the ghost's a lesser evil in comparison to Drakken."

Danny's cell phone then rang. "Alex?"

"_Yes, Danny." Alex replied. "I'm calling from Sam's home because her parents offered us shelter after the Diablos destroyed Aunt Carmela's home. How are you?"_

"My family and I are fine, Alex." Danny answered. "So, do I pick you up at Sam's?"

"_Yes, Danny." She answered and then they agreed on a time._

While Danny explained the details to his parents, Sam reluctantly approached Alex and her friends. "Look, Alex, I know what you might be thinking but I didn't know the Diablos would do that." The goth explained. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Alex reassured her boyfriend's friend. After they ended that conversation, Alex and her friends went to their guest room so Alex could ready herself for the dance and they could talk to Jerry.

"Jerry, what happened to the villains?" Samantha asked.

"Shego is in special shackles made to resist her power and Drakken's other henchmen were sent to regular prisons, girls." Jerry explained.

"But what about Drakken?" Clover asked.

"Do you remember Link?" Jerry asked the girls.

"Isn't he one of those villains who tried to become the world's smartest person by making everyone else dumb?" Alex asked.

"That and now he's Dr. Drakken's cellmate." Jerry explained. "I thought it'd be funny since Drakken also tried to make the world dumb."

"What's with villains trying to look better by sabotaging others?" Clover asked in disdain.

Meanwhile, at W.O.O.H.P. prison, Drakken and Link were discussing their crimes.

"You stole my idea!" Drakken yelled in protest.

"No, _you_ stole _my_ idea!" Link replied.

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

Back at the Manson Mansion, the girls were finishing the last touches on Alex's dress when Aunt Carmela called them. "Alex, dear. Your boyfriend has arrived."

After introductions were exchanged, Danny took Alex to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. "Sorry about that." He said while showing the vehicle.

"It's okay, Danny." She reassured him.

Jack and Maddie then drove them to Casper High. "Welcome, Mr. Fenton and… who're you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I'm Danny's girlfriend Alex." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"I'm Vice-Principal Lancer, Alex." Mr. Lancer introduced himself. "Nice to meet you as well. I hope you're a good influence on Mr. Fenton."

Danny and Alex eventually found themselves dancing while oblivious to Dash and Paulina's plan for them. The two bullies were at a catwalk using a pulley to hold a bag of creamed corn. "Once I hit them, those girls will pay for talking to me the way they did." Paulina commented.

"And I'll finally get to humiliate the Fenton loser as usual." Dash added.

Unbeknownst to them, two ghosts were watching them. "Is that the 'nerd' you saw the halfa 'picking' on?" Dora asked Poindexter.

"I know things don't look good for him but what kind of bully isn't too cowardly to pick on someone with powers to retaliate?" Poindexter asked back.

"Only a few humans know about his powers the last time I checked." Dora explained and Poindexter took her point. "Now follow my lead." She said and turned herself invisible, prompting Poindexter to do the same. While she tied Paulina's leg, Poindexter did the same to Dash's. Once they tried to drop the corn on Danny and Alex, it instead got the bullies tied up. "Help!" They screamed.

A few minutes later, the bullies were safe (from physical danger, at least). "I thought those things only happened in cartoons." Dash commented.

"Mr. Baxter, Ms. Sanchez, is there any reason I shouldn't give any of you a detention for this?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Uh, I'm a star quarterback and she's a cheerleader?" Dash asked as it's now he's used to seeing it work at Casper High.

"True, but I must be fair." Mr. Lancer argued. _'Especially around witnesses I can't punish like parents who keep watch over students at school dances.'_

"You won't make miss any games or training sessions, will you?" Dash asked with a pleading tone.

"If you cared so much about it, you wouldn't have risked your leg with some juvenile prank." Mr. Lancer glared at Dash while saying that. "One week of detention to the both of you."

"Mr. Lancer, I'm a cheerleader and cheerleaders don't do detentions." Paulina whined.

"True that, Ms. Sanchez." Mr. Lancer replied, making her smile until he added. "Therefore, you'll be suspended from your cheerleading duties until your detention is over."

"Did you get it, Dad?" Danny asked his father, who was filming the night.

"Yes, son." Jack answered.

For once, Danny was glad his parents were there for a school event. "Thanks, Dad."

"Alex, I'm sorry the dance was ruined but at least I've got something funny to watch with my friends." Danny told his girlfriend.

"Will they really like it?" She asked.

"Mr. Lancer having to be fair and punish bullies who use their popularity to get away with everything?" Danny asked with a smile. "They sure will."

"You know; I think we still have time for one dance." Alex told him. His smile grew bigger.

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, Lex Luthor was smiling. "Are you sure they don't suspect a thing, Lex?" Mercy Graves asked.

"Completely, Mercy." Luthor answered. "They'll never suspected I was playing along and that synthodrone was merely a scapegoat. The best part was seeing the alien's face upon seeing himself being unnecessary."

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I initially planned to have Danny and his parents teaming up against the Diablos but all that went into the story was the Fentons realizing he's the 'lesser evil'.**

**Author's Note 2: I now agree with those who say the villains from 'Totally Spies' are easy to forget. I had to browse the Totally Spies wiki to find Link's name.**

**Author's Note 3: I forgot to mention it when I originally posted this chapter; Violet's moniker 'Invisigirl' was used by FlowerPrincess11 in the original Many Dates fanfic.  
**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Nem tudo é o que parece. De que série você se lembrou?**

**Answer to Jonas (guest): Thank you. I'm glad I managed to leave someone wondering that about Britney.**


	15. Ghosts, Clones, Supers, Oh My

**Chapter 15: Ghosts, Clones, Supers, Oh My**

A ghost girl known as Danielle Phantom (Dani with an I, for short) was flying around when she suddenly felt tired and landed. She also reverted back to human form. "Young lady, will you please come with us?" One of the men in black suits who saw her asked. She was too exhausted to protest.

In the next morning, Jerry Lewis was talking to Dr. Betty Director at the phone. "Betty, I didn't recruit Kim Possible." Jerry pleaded. "I consulted with her father regarding cybertronic technology and she invited herself into our case."

"_Like you didn't see it coming, you loophole abuser." Dr. Director replied._

"The ability to use loopholes is practically a job requirement for the both of us, Betty." Jerry argued. "And technically I don't even need loopholes in this case since Kim Possible isn't even a Global Justice agent. I'm as allowed to ask for civilians' help as you are."

"_You win this round, Jerry." Dr. Director replied and ended the call._

A few seconds later, Jerry's phone rang again. _"Jerry?" A new voice asked._

"Rick?" Jerry asked upon recognizing agent Rick Dicker's voice.

Meanwhile, at Beverly High, Alex and her friends were getting reacquainted to their classmates. "So, Alex, how were things with your loser boyfriend at loserville?" Mandy teasingly asked.

"He's not a loser and his town is Amity Park." Alex retorted.

"Amity Park?" Mandy asked in disgust. "Please don't tell me you got stuck with TooFineTuck and his false profile or that dumb jock."

"Danny isn't like that." Alex protested.

"Which dumb jock are you talking about, Mandy?" Clover asked. "Amity Park seems to have lots of them."

"A jerk named Dash Baxter." Mandy answered.

"Ewwwwwww." The girls were disgusted.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I entered that program." Mandy commented. "Bye, losers."

"I knew Dash Baxter was a jerk but I didn't expect even Mandy would dislike him." Clover commented after Mandy left.

Before either of her friends would say anything in reply, they were sucked by a tube into Jerry's office. "Girls, I was recently contacted by Agent Rick Dicker of the National Super Agency." He stated.

"National _Super_ Agency?" The girls asked in confusion.

"They oversee Supers who live under U.S. rule." Jerry explained.

"Like Superman?" Alex asked.

"He and Supergirl are aliens instead of Supers so, no." Jerry answered.

"Wasn't that just a lie so they could be heroes even before the super ban was lifted?" Samantha asked.

"No, Sam." Jerry answered. "Anyway, Agent Dicker informed me that the National Super Agency found what might be a girl super who can turn into a ghost but they aren't sure. Since the three of you are the only W.O.O.H.P. agents who met any ghosts, I'm sending you to help."

The girls nodded in agreement and Jerry pushed a button, making Rick appear on the screen. "Agent Dicker, these are Sam, Clover and Alex." He said and each girl waved upon being introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Agents Sam, Clover and Alex." Rick stated.

"And it's nice to meet you as well, Agent Dicker." Samantha replied.

"Anyway, your superior believes this picture might seem familiar to the three of you." Rick said and then showed a picture of Dani.

"She looks like the ghost hero Danny Phantom but a girl and a few years younger." Alex commented and the other girls nodded.

"That's what I thought." Rick replied. "Unfortunately, we at the National Super Agency have no way to contact him."

"We don't have any way either, Agent Dicker." Jerry stated.

"Can't we use a Phantom Signal like the Bat-Signal Gotham cops use to call the Dark Knight?" Clover suggested.

"It would attract unwanted attention, Agent Clover." Rick said. "But don't worry, I have another idea."

Later on, at Casper High, Danny was telling his friends about what happened to Dash and Paulina. "Really?" Sam eagerly asked. "The bully and the Wicked Witch of the West got detentions?"

"There were so many adult witnesses Mr. Lancer couldn't overlook what Dash and Paulina did." Danny explained.

"I wish I was there to watch." Tucker replied.

Danny took some time to check if Desiree was around to hear until he realized his ghost sense not activated was enough proof she wasn't. "My parents filmed the whole thing. Would you like to watch it at home?"

"Yes!" Both Tucker and Sam answered.

"Don't you have a job after school?" Danny asked in confusion.

"That's the even better news." Tucker replied and then had a second thought. "Not necessarily better than Dash being punished but still good. The local Bueno Nacho closed its doors by popular demand! Few if any potential customers still wanted to eat there after the Diablo fiasco! Amity Park is free from that evil franchise! The only thing that could make today even better would be DevTech being boycotted away from Amity Park!"

"Speaking of technology, have you already bought that LexCorp PDA you told me about?" Danny asked.

"Not yet." Tucker sadly answered. "I must wait for my next allowance and hope LexCorp has recovered enough from the damages caused by the Diablos."

Then Danny's ghost sense activated and Skulker revealed himself. "Don't you ever give up?" He asked in frustration.

"Never, whelp." Skulker declared.

Seeing as all students other than Team Phantom left the cafeteria, Danny went ghost and readied himself for battle. "Can't we at least take this battle somewhere it won't cause any collateral damages?" He asked.

"No!" Tucker shouted. "Fight here so the school will be destroyed!"

Ignoring his techno-geek friend, Danny created a barrier to block Skulker's blasts and then started shooting his own blasts. Skulker tried to distract Danny by shooting his friends but the blast was stopped by a shield not generated by Danny. That's when Invisigirl revealed herself.

"V… Invisigirl?" Danny asked in surprise and was glad he stopped himself from calling her "Violet".

"The other ghost!" She suddenly shouted and Danny remembered Skulker. The hunter tried to hit Danny's friends again but Danny blasted him while Invisigirl protected Sam and Tucker with another shield. Danny then sucked Skulker into a thermos.

"Thank you, Invisigirl." Danny said.

"So, Invisigirl, is there an Invisiboy?" Tucker suggestively asked her.

"Can you also turn invisible?" Invisigirl asked.

"If only." Tucker moaned. "If I could, I'd use it to enter the…"

"Tucker!" Sam interrupted and glared.

Mr. Lancer then showed up. "Mr. Phantom, is it already safe?"

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Danny answered.

"Like we could trust you." Valerie angrily muttered since she didn't have a chance to change into Red Huntress and then noticed the girl wearing a red and black uniform. "And who're you?"

"I'm Invisigirl." She introduced herself.

"Shouldn't it be 'Incredigirl'?" Nathan asked. "That 'I' is identical to the one on Mr. Incredible's uniform."

"No comments." She replied and then addressed Danny. "Phantom, I need help with something but it's not to be talked in public." She then handed him a piece of paper. "Meet me at this location."

"Can it be after school?" He whispered to her and she nodded.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed in horror. "Danny Fenton is missing!"

"Uh, I'll go looking for him." Danny quickly said and flew away.

"Hurry! Go after the ghost so he won't hurt Danny!" Valerie quickly told Invisigirl.

"Danny Phantom is a hero." Invisigirl argued.

"What?" Valerie was shocked that even superheroes would fall for Phantom's trickery.

Danny _Fenton_ then reappeared. "I'm okay. Phantom told me he and Invisigirl here already defeated the ghost. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." Invisigirl replied.

Tucker then decided to make another try with the superheroine. "Invisigirl, I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in "Too Fine"."

"Are you the TooFineTuck who tricked girls with a fake profile at a dating service?" She asked.

"Ha!" Dash laughed. "Foley's geekiness is such a threat even superheroes must keep an eye on him."

"Students, please enjoy the rest of your lunches." Mr. Lancer said and then talked to Invisigirl. "Invisigirl, I appreciate your help and please send my thanks to Mr. Phantom."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lancer." Invisigirl replied and then left.

After school hours, Danny readied himself to meet Invisigirl. "Sorry, guys." He told Sam and Tucker. "Our video session will have to wait for tomorrow."

"Put a good word with her for me, Danny." Tucker asked.

"Why don't you give Velma Dinkley a try?" Danny asked.

"Easy for you to say since _your_ girlfriend doesn't travel the world with her friends to solve mysteries." Tucker argued.

'_If only you knew.' Danny thought._ "Whatever. How do you suppose I do that without telling her my secret?"

"Point." Tucker reluctantly said.

"Bye." Danny said and left.

Danny Phantom met Invisigirl next to a 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign. "I'm here." He told her. "What do you need my help with?"

"Phantom, the National Super Agency found a girl who can turn into a ghost and her ghost form looks and dresses like you." Invisigirl explained, horrifying Danny.

"Dani!"

"No, that's you." She said.

"No, I meant my… cousin Danielle." Danny explained. "Dani with an 'I' for short. But how did they find her?"

"They saw her transforming back and she seemed ill." Invisigirl explained. "We don't know what to make of her and, since you're the only one we know with ghost powers…"

"Please take me to her." Danny asked.

Meanwhile, Agent Rick Dicker arrived at Fentonworks. "May I help you?" Jack Fenton asked his visitor.

Rick then showed his badge. "I'm Agent Rick Dicker of the National Super Agency. Are you Jack Fenton?"

"Yes, Agent Dicker." Jack eagerly answered and invited Rick in. "How may we help you?"

Maddie showed up at that point. "Maddie, this is Agent Rick Dicker of the National Security Agency." Jack said. "Agent Dicker, this is my wife Maddie."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Rick said. "Mr. Fenton, we have a problem that…"

"Say no more." Jack said. "Just wait here while I pick the necessary gear." He left.

"Is he going for some laser weapon?" Rick asked in confusion.

"If only." Maddie answered in frustration.

Jack then returned with a 'cape' similar to the one Danny's ghost half wore back when he used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split himself. "Tah-dah! Super Jack to the rescue!"

"Super Jack?" Rick asked.

"It's just a suggestion." Jack argued. "I can become a Super through gamma radiation and become Gamma Jack."

"We already had a Super by that name and his loss is still too recent." Rick said with a frown.

"Sorry." Jack replied with genuine sadness.

"So, how may we help you, Agent Dicker?" Maddie asked.

"We located what we believe to be a ghost but we want confirmation from experts on that matter." Rick explained.

"Why don't you ask the Guys in White for help?" Jack asked in confusion. "_They_ are the Government's experts on ghosts."

"We'd rather have your opinion." Rick answered and mentally added _'than have the Guys in White meddle with Super business.'_

"In that case, let's gather our ghost-hunting equipment." Jack eagerly said.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible was driving Danny and Invisigirl at the Incredibile. "Danny Phantom, I know you could've just flown us but our destination should remain a secret for people not affiliated to the National Super Agency." Invisigirl said. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Danny replied. "I've met Mr. Incredible. I'm inside the Incredibile! Even with this blindfold, it's awesome!"

"I'm sorry about the blindfold, Phantom." Mr. Incredible stated. "I don't know if that makes you better, but the fact those are your only restrictions shows we trust you to be a hero."

"It does, Mr. Incredible." Danny honestly answered. "If not for the fact I'm worried about my cousin, I'd be completely relaxed."

Violet and her Dad didn't know what to say after hearing that.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Feliz aniversário. Não, eu não me confundi. Uma pena a série não estar mais disponível. Talvez eles simplesmente percam o emprego em vez de serem presos.**


	16. Fentons and Incredibles

**Chapter 16: Fentons and Incredibles**

Thanks to one of his spy cameras, Mayor Vlad Masters learned that his 'daughter' Danielle Fenton was found by the National Super Agency and Danny Phantom was being led there. _'Perfect.' He thought. 'I can follow then and get Daniel's clone back. Nothing can stop me.'_

His secretary then entered his office. "Mr. Mayor, the meeting with the city council starts in five minutes."

"Thank you." Vlad replied while thinking _'except for that'_.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker arrived at Fentonworks. "Tucker? Sam? Any news from Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Invisigirl showed up asking for his help." Tucker explained.

"Really?" In spite of knowing her little brother's a superhero, Jazz found it hard to believe. "Why would she ask for Danny's help when she could call for one of the other Supers affiliated to… un-oh."

"Uh-oh what, Jazz?" Sam asked upon seeing the worry on Jazz's face.

"A man who identified himself as Agent Rick Dicker of the National Super Agency showed up asking for my parents' help with a supposed ghost they caught." Jazz explained. "I find it odd they wouldn't ask for help from the Guys in White instead."

"Interagency rivalry." Sam dismissively said. "But you still have a point. Could they be plotting to capture Danny?"

"I don't think so." Tucker answered. "Danny and Invisigirl got along so well back when they first met."

"Yeah, Tucker." Sam replied. "I was also there at Casper High back then."

"No, Sam." Jazz corrected the goth. "Their first meeting was at the day Danny dated a girl from Metroville."

"Invisigirl is also from Metroville." Tucker commented. "Could she be the girl he dated there?"

"Ridiculous." Sam dismissed it.

"I agree, Sam." Jazz added. "Sure, he might have gotten Kim Possible as his first date and Starfire as his last one but to think his Metroville date was Invisigirl because of that we'd have to believe his dates from other towns protected by superheroines are their secret identities."

"So we should stop wasting time with those theories and figure out where they might have lured Danny to." Sam declared.

"I can hack the NSA files." Tucker proudly replied upon showing his PDA.

Meanwhile, at a National Super Agency secret base, the Incredibile arrived with Danny, Invisigirl and Mr. Incredible. A man with two guards approached them. In Danny's opinion, the man had the same villain look Vlad had while pretending to be good. "Mr. Incredible, Incredigirl, I trust everything went okay." The man commented and then looked at Danny. "Is that the superhero you were looking for?" He excitedly asked.

"Yes, Mr. Deavor." Mr. Incredible answered, shocking Danny with the surname. "This is Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantom." Mr. Deavor said while offering his hand for a handshake. "I'm Winston Deavor!"

"The same Winston Deavor who runs DevTech?" Danny asked while shaking Winston's hand with his own right hand. One of Danny's reasons to offer his right hand was his fear of cluing them to the fact he's left-handed. He was a fan of the superheroes with him but not to the point of trusting them with his secret and, even without anything bad said against Winston Deavor, he barely knew the guy.

"The very same, Mr. Phantom." Winston answered.

'_No wonder Tucker doesn't trust that guy to be better than Evelyn Deavor.' Danny thought._ "Just Danny Phantom or Phantom will do, Mr. Deavor." Danny said. 'Mr. Phantom' reminded him of Phantasma's father. "May we see Dani now?"

"You _are_ Danny." Winston said in confusion.

"The ghost girl is his cousin Danielle." Mr. Incredible explained.

"Follow me then." Winston asked and they followed him. They entered a room where they met a vertically-challenged man. "Danny Phantom, this is Dr. Sunbright."

"Is he invisible?" Danny asked, not seeing Dr. Sunbright.

"Down here, Phantom." He heard someone saying and finally noticed the doctor. "As a medical doctor qualified to treat Supers, I was called to help your…"

"cousin." Danny clarified.

"Your cousin." Dr. Sunbright said. He's the only doctor qualified to treat Supers but there's no need to tell Danny that. "And I'll be grateful if you don't tell anyone about me. I don't want to be a target for my patients' enemies."

"Sure thing, Doc." Danny replied. "Now, how's my cousin?"

"You should see for yourself, Mr. Phantom." Dr. Sunbright somberly answered. He then led Danny to a room where Dani was resting. The sight of green goo under her made Danny even more worried.

"D-Danny?" Danielle weakly asked.

"How can this be happening again?" Danny asked in horror. "I thought the ecto-dejecto had put an end to this!"

"What's this ecto-dejecto you speak of?" Dr. Sunbright asked.

Normally, Danny wouldn't have trusted someone he barely knew but, with Dani's health at stake, he decided to tell Dr. Sunbright all he knew about it except for how close he was to the Fentons. "Let me get this straight." Dr. Sunbright asked. "You treated her with an experimental drug that didn't do what its creators expected it to and took it for granted its effects would last?"

The way the doctor sounded it made Danny feel like a fool for not being concerned about it. "Yes?"

"How do other ghosts deal with this kind of problem?" Dr. Sunbright asked.

"Actually, Dani and I aren't real ghosts." Danny confessed. "I'm a human who gained ghost powers from a lab accident and she's my clone."

"Who would clone you?" Dr. Sunbright asked. The others around them were just as curious but the doctor was the first person to ask.

Meanwhile, at City Hall, the meeting was just finished when two federal agents approached Mayor Masters. One of them flashes his badge and says "Mayor Masters, you are under arrest for tax evasion."

"Fudge buckets." Vlad moaned.

Back at the National Super Agency, Danny finished telling about Vlad Plasmius except for the part he's also a human with ghost powers. "Umm, by what I figured out from analyzing her ectoplasm, I'd say he's correct about a sample of your mid-morph DNA being able to stabilize her for good, Phantom." Dr. Sunbright commented.

"Plasmius doesn't really care about her, Doctor." Danny argued. "He just wanted to make a perfect clone of mine and dismisses her as a mistake."

"That doesn't prevent him from being truthful and accurate about how to stabilize her." Dr. Sunbright replied. "The only other option would be getting more ecto-dejecto and, even if you somehow convinced the Fentons to keep making more or learned how to make it yourself, there's a risk that, like a medication that provides temporary relief, it'll eventually stop working."

Danny reluctantly decided to trust Dr. Sunbright. Meanwhile, Tucker finally managed to get into the National Super Agency's website. "We're in!" He exclaimed but then his PDA beeped "unauthorized access".

"So much for you being a techno-geek." Sam commented.

"Could this become any worse?" Tucker asked.

While Tucker asked, Jack, Maddie and Rick made it to the NSA secret place Danny and Dani were in. "What was that, Agent Dicker?" Maddie asked upon hearing a noise from his pockets.

Rick read a message from his cell phone. "Somebody tried to hack into our files. There's no need to worry. The files are protected and some of our agents are going to arrest the people responsible as we speak." He explained.

Jack then saw something that made him excited. "Look, Maddie! It's the Incredibile!" Agent Dicker couldn't believe he's working with a guy like Jack Fenton. "You'll have time to see it later, Mr. Fenton." Agent Dicker said. "We have a supposed ghost to analyze." He added and his cell phone rang. "Winston?" "Really?" "I see." "Well, they're here. Bye."

"Who was that?" Maddie asked.

"That was Winston telling me the ghost girl is a clone of Danny Phantom created by Vlad Plasmius, whom you know as the Wisconsin Ghost." Rick explained.

"Wisconsin Ghost." Jack replied with a frown. "I never understood what evil goal that ghost had. He first crashed a class reunion hosted by V-Man,"

"Vlad Masters." Maddie quickly added so Rick would know who Jack was talking about.

"Then he puts a million-dollar bounty on Danny Phantom to distract us while he tries to steal our ghost portal and it seemed he previously had one of his own in spite of V-Man being the only non-Fenton who should know how to make them." Jack finished.

After deciding to file that for later, Rick led Jack and Maddie to a room where Danny and Dani were resting. "That's Danny Phantom!" Jack exclaimed with a smile. "How did you guys catch him?"

"We didn't." Winston explained. "He got himself exhausted after producing a mid-morph DNA sample so we could stabilize his clone. You must be Jack and Maddie Fenton. I'm Winston Deavor."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Deavor." Jack and Maddie replied and then Maddie asked. "What do you mean by 'mid-morph'?"

"It turns out that Danny Phantom is actually a human with ghost powers instead of a ghost." Winston explained.

"Humans cannot have ghost powers!" Jack stated.

"Yeah, I used to believe it before seeing Danny Phantom morph and I know several superheroes in person." Winston replied.

"That might be true but he still has to answer for attacking Amity Park's then Mayor Ernesto Montez." Maddie stated with a frown.

Winston then showed a file image on his PDA featuring Danny and Mayor Montez. "Danny Phantom claimed Mayor Montez was being overshadowed. Do you consider it a plausible defense?"

Both Jack and Maddie noticed the red on Mayor Montez's eyeballs. "Well, the red eyeballs do give credence to Phantom's claims." Maddie reluctantly conceded.

"Well, I still want to test the Fenton Finder on them." Jack said and activated the invention. "Two ghosts located." The Fenton Finder said.

"That's settled." Maddie stated. "They're at least partially ghosts."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Deavor and I believe we could use something to contain ghosts." Rick said. "Do you have anything you could sell for that matter?"

By the time Danny and Danielle woke up, Jack and Maddie had already left. "Good news." Dr. Sunbright declared. "Danielle Phantom is stable at last."

"Thank you, Doctor." Danny shook hands with Dr. Sunbright. He shook with his left hand since he no longer had a reason to hide. "Uh, what happens to me?"

"You are completely recovered, Mr. Phantom." Dr. Sunbright explained.

"Thank you both." Danielle told them.

"Ms. Phantom, I suggest you subject yourself to regular check-ups." Dr. Sunbright suggested.

Rick and Winston then approached them. "I'm glad you both recovered, Phantoms." Winston said and then showed Rick. "Phantoms, this is Agent Rick Dicker of the National Super Agency."

"I must warn you that Jack and Maddie Fenton now know that Danny Phantom is a human with ghost powers and Danielle Phantom is his clone." Rick stated.

Danny was worried. "Do they know…"

"Your identity?" Winston asked. "No."

Rick then approached Danielle. "Ms. Phantom, if you need a place to live, you could affiliate yourself to the NSA and then we'd provide you a home." Rick said. "Being classified as a Super would also keep you safe from the Guys in White." He then turned his attention to Danny. "Mr. Phantom, I'm afraid that, since you're a minor with a family that doesn't know your secret, you'll have to wait until you're an adult or until your parents learn your secret before we can make you a similar offer."

"I understand." Danny sadly replied.

"If that makes you feel better; your parents now understand Mayor Montez might have been overshadowed during the incident that made Amity Park see you as a supervillain instead of a superhero." Winston commented.

Voyd then interrupted them. "Excuse me, Agent Dicker. I'm here to report that Elastigirl and I have captured the hackers who tried to break into our files." She said.

"Where were they?" Rick asked.

"Amity Park, Illinois, Sir." Voyd answered.

Danny was now worried. "Excuse me. Would any of those arrestees be named Tucker Foley?"

Voyd waited for Rick's approval nod before answering. "Yes, one of them is a Tucker Foley." She said and then handed Rick a report.

"The others are a Samantha Manson and a Jasmine Fenton." Rick stated.

A few minutes after Danny intervened on their behalf, they were released. "Elastigirl, in spite of the circumstances, I'm glad to meet you." Sam said. She respected strong women. "You're also impressive, Voyd."

"Deavor, you might have convinced superheroes to trust you but I'm not trusting your company's products." Tucker said with a frown.

Voyd then opened a portal to the Fentons' living room. "Goodbye." Team Phantom said and left.

"I'm glad this is over." Tucker commented and then they felt the ground shake. Looking outside, Team Phantom saw a giant drill surfacing in front of Fentonworks. A guy wearing a miner's outfit came out of it and started making a speech long enough to remind Danny of Technus.

"That's the Underminer!" Tucker exclaimed. "He's a supervillain wanted for bank robbery!"

"In which states?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter, Danny." Sam answered. "Bank robbery is a federal crime."

Danny then went ghost and flew outside Fentonworks. "Good luck, Danny!" Jazz shouted.

"Danny Phantom?" The Underminer asked in surprise. "What're you doing so far from Amity Park?"

"Uh, we _are_ in Amity Park." Danny corrected the villain.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that turn in Albuquerque." The Underminer moaned.

Meanwhile, back at the National Super Agency, the Supers were discussing the developments with Rick and Winston. "Agent Dicker, how did you figure out Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" Invisigirl asked.

"Whenever he dated a girl from a town protected by a superheroine, Danny Phantom fought alongside the superheroine in question." Rick answered. "It happened too many times for me to dismiss it as a mere coincidence."

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: When I told a reviewer the big reveal wasn't coming up, I meant the spies learning Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom and knows their secret. I also didn't think I'd have Danny reveal his secret to the NSA.**

**Answers to Leonardo (guest):**

**Capítulo 15: Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Nada definido quanto ao foco.**

**Capítulo 3: 1 – Não sei se vou mostrar o Danny sabendo disso.**

** 2 – Se eu souber o que o Jerry fez, talvez eu mostre a reação do Danny.**

** 3 – Se o Danny souber disso, eu provavelmente farei as garotas contarem o que elas fizeram com Jerry quando ele se desculpou. Honestamente, a ideia de apagar as memórias de agentes que supostamente se tornaram vilões é tão boa que a verdadeira pergunta é por que o Jerry não fez isso com o irmão dele.**

** 4 – No momento, isso é o mais provável que eu vá mostrar.**

**Capítulo 4: Sim, é uma referência a Frozen. Não sei se a Sam vai descobrir.**

**Capítulo 5: Provavelmente.**


	17. Team Phantom Rests

**Chapter 17: Team Phantom Rests**

After the latest super-adventure, Danny finally got to show Sam, Tucker and Jazz the footage of Dash and Paulina being punished. "I should've brought popcorn." Tucker commented while laughing.

"And I should've gone to the dance." Sam added. Seeing that would've made up for the pain of seeing Danny dance with Alex.

"Now will someone please tell me who this 'Danielle' is?" Jazz asked and Team Phantom reluctantly told her about Danny's clone. "Really? A girl copy of my little brother? And she's now a registered Super with the National Super Agency?"

"The government part is what bothers me." Sam commented. "What if they make her tell your identity, Danny?"

"Actually, they already know." Danny reluctantly replied and explained how they had to collect his mid-morph sample to stabilize Dani for good.

"Danny, you exposed yourself for a _clone_?" Jazz asked in shock.

"She's not just a clone." Danny argued. "She developed a mind of her own."

"Just another thing to hide from Alex." Jazz commented. "What if she finds out about your powers? Do you think she'll keep the secret?"

"I don't think she and her friends can keep any secrets." Sam answered. "Especially Clover."

Meanwhile, the spies were meeting Jerry. "Girls, Marco Lumiere escaped again." He told them. Keep an eye just in case he tries to abduct one of you another time."

Alex shuddered at the thought.

Back in Amity Park, Danny and his friends were still talking. "Now that we know Dani is okay, did you really date Teen Titan Starfire?" Sam asked out of jealousy. As if having a fellow normal human as a rival wasn't bad enough, there was also the possibility she had to compete with a superheroine.

"Honestly, I'm more impressed that you met Kim Possible." Tucker replied.

"I don't think she's all that." Sam commented. "A cheerleader being brave and selfless enough to do the heroics she's said to do?"

"I was there to see how she fared against Drakken back when we dated and saw her and some other girls stopping him later during the diablo incident." Danny explained.

"Danny, why would such an awesome cheerleader need a dating service?" Tucker asked. "She probably has every boy at her school wanting to date her!"

"That's what I thought until she explained about how most boys don't feel comfortable with villain attacks, or girls who can beat up those villains." Danny stated.

"Typical chauvinist mentality." Sam grumbled. She hated that kind of guy more than she hated cheerleaders. She then remembered what Danny said about Kim. "You appeared as Phantom during that date? Does she know…"

"No, Sam." Danny reassured his goth friend. "I left to change without being seen."

"I hope it didn't make her think you're a coward." Tucker commented.

"Nope." Danny replied. "She even became one of the girls I could've picked instead of Alex.

'_He chose Alex over a _cheerleader_?' Sam thought and was relieved at this._

Meanwhile, at Vlad's mansion, Britney was looking for evidence of criminal activities when someone interrupted her by shouting "Stop right there!"

Looking around, Britney spotted three people and recognized two of them. "Elastigirl? Invisigirl? And… who're you?"

"I'm Voyd."

"She's a Super." Elastigirl added. "Now identify yourself before we arrest you for breaking and entering.

"I'm Agent Britney of the World Organization of Human Protection." Britney identified herself.

"Voyd, Invisigirl, keep an eye on her while I call Agent Dicker." Elastigirl told her fellow Supers and then called Rick. "Agent Dicker, we found a girl claiming to be of the World Organization of Human Protection."

"_What's her name?" He asked._

"Britney."

"_I'll call Jerry. Bye."_

"While we wait for confirmation of your identity, how about you tell us why _you_ are here?" Elastigirl suggested.

"We have reason to believe Vlad Masters started his fortune by robbing banks back in the Eighties." Britney explained. "We couldn't prove how he could have done that so we sent our findings to the IRS so we could investigate while he's under arrest and, at worst, he'll end like the Al Capone of the 21st century."

"Do you mean those robberies with no sign of anyone breaking into?" Elastigirl asked.

"Precisely." Britney answered.

"Then I think I can tell how Vlad Masters did it." Elastigirl commented.

Back at Fentonworks, Team Phantom was still discussing Danny's dates. "So, I've learned you fought crime along Supergirl, Batgirl and Starfire." Sam commented. "Did they learn your identity?"

"Did you learn theirs?" Tucker asked.

"In first place, yes, they know my secret identity but all of them agreed to keep it secret." Danny told Sam. "In second place, their identities aren't my secret to tell, Tucker."

"Did you at least ask Invisigirl how to deal with Winston Deavor?" Tucker asked. "We barely got to enjoy Vlad ending up like Al Capone only to learn there's another creepy billionaire knowing your secret."

"Al Capone?" Danny asked.

"He failed to come up with a proper excuse for the origin of his income and that's the only thing he's ever been sent to prison for." Sam explained. "Vlad also failed on that matter and that's what eventually got him in trouble."

"Well, I don't think Winston Deavor will cause trouble." Danny commented. "He might look as sneaky as Vlad does but I believe him to be legit."

"I'm still not trusting DevTech products." Tucker stubbornly said. "He might be putting on an act but I doubt he'll be brave enough to face danger if necessary."

They then heard the doorbell. They saw Maddie answering it. "Kids, this is Agent Rick Dicker." She said. "Agent Dicker, these are my kids Jazz and Danny and Danny's friends Tucker and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Rick replied, pretending he never met them before.

"Equally, Agent Dicker." They replied, glad to play along.

"How may we help you, Agent Dicker?" Maddie asked.

"We have a criminal under custody we believe to have ghost powers and we'd like to check it out and have a way to contain him so he won't use his powers to escape." Rick explained.

'_Does he know Vlad Masters is Plasmius?' Danny asked himself. 'I didn't even tell him he's a halfa like me.'_

"Ghost?" Jack suddenly asked. "Cool! Anything to forget about V-Man being arrested!"

Rick's reaction suggested it's be a long day.

**End chapter. Sorry it's short. I just wanted Danny to rest.**

**Answers to Leonardo (guest)****:**

**Capítulo 16: Obrigado. No momento em que a Sam Manson soube, ela estava preocupada demais com o Danny para se importar. Neste capítulo, ela finalmente mostrou alguma reação. Vlad ser preso por isso era algo que eu já tinha em mente faz algum tempo. A interferência dos Supers foi o que surgiu depois. Não darei spoilers sobre o que ele perderá. Já vi o filme e não tenho certeza se o Danny vai saber.**

**Capítulo 9: Não tenho.**

**Capítulo 6: Feliz Natal e um próspero e produtivo Ano Novo para você também.**


	18. The Ghost Blasters or Danny Meets His

**Chapter 18: The Ghost Blasters**

**or**

**Danny Meets His Girlfriend**

Agent Rick Dicker was visiting Amity Park's jail with Jack, Maddie, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. "Maddie?" Vlad asked with a smile upon seeing his loved one.

"Hello, V-Man!" Jack greeted, unknowingly making the arrested Mayor frown. "Guess what? The National Super Agency thinks one of your fellow inmates is a criminal with ghost powers!"

"Actually, Mr. Fenton, Mayor Masters here _is_ our suspected ghost criminal." Rick explained.

"Impossible!" Jack exclaimed. "V-Man doesn't need to be a criminal! He's rich."

Maddie then approached his cell. "You wouldn't lie to me. Would you, Vlad?"

Vlad approached her. "Of course not, Ma…" He screamed in pain upon touching her. "What happened?"

"The deflector, Vlad." She answered with a frown while pointing to her belt. "It gives shocks to ghosts and, as it seems, to humans with ghost powers."

"Vladdie?" Jack asked. "How?"

"It was your fault, you oaf." Vlad ranted. "You and that blasted proto-portal infused me with ectoplasm back in the Eighties, sending me to the hospital and allowing you to steal my Maddie."

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Jack never stole me, you creep." Maddie said while pointing a finger at him. "I love him and I never loved you!"

Vlad became so furious he went ghost in front of them. "Wisconsin Ghost?" Jack asked.

"The name is Vlad Plasmius, you oaf." Vlad corrected his former friend while phasing through the bars. He didn't have time to say anything else because Maddie grabbed him, making her deflector belt hurt him even more.

With a sad expression, Jack sucked Plasmius into a Fenton Ghost Weasel. "What?" Vlad figured out what happened. "Jack. Get me out of here! You wouldn't keep an old friend in captivity like that. Would you?"

"An old friend? No." Jack replied with a frown. "You? Yes."

"Actually, Mr. Fenton, we need him contained in a way people can see it's him when he's being tried." Rick explained. "Speaking of that, can Masters really hear us while he's in there and we're out here?"

"Yes, Agent Dicker." Jack answered.

"Mr. Masters, you're now being charged with bank robbery and the National Super Agency is going to contact entrepreneurs you bought companies from to see if they're willing to have their transactions voided on grounds of coercion." Rick told the fruitloop.

"Coercion?" Maddie asked.

Rick produced photographs of people appearing next to Vlad when the latter bought companies from them. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, do you see anything familiar on the eyes of those people with Mr. Masters?"

"Overshadowing?" They asked.

"People didn't know how to recognize the sign back then." Rick stated. "Now things are different."

"I knew it!" Jack exclaimed in triumph. "All those bank managers called me crazy when I asked to search for ectoplasm samples but now…" He then remembered about Vlad and became sad again.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Deavor knows what's like after what happened to his sister." Elastigirl commented.

"Thank you, Elastigirl, but I'd rather receive comfort from my family." Jack replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Danny was observing it all while invisible and intangible. _'Yes! The fruitloop is gone!'_

"I wonder who will rule Amity Park now." Maddie commented.

**Flashback from the day Vlad was arrested.**

At City Hall, the Acting Mayor was looking for a way to solve an important problem: how to make sure he'll win an eventual recall election. While looking through Vlad's files, he noticed something promising. "Masters' Blasters?" He asked himself. "Nothing bad but it needs some adjustments."

**Flashback ends.**

That afternoon, Danny and Jazz were celebrating the news with Tucker and Sam. "Is Vlad really gone?" Sam asked. "I know what I watched on the news but I need confirmation. Were you really there spying on them?"

"Yes." Danny happily replied. He didn't feel like that even since that brief time between him retaliating on Dash and Poindexter teaching him a lesson for that.

"Are you sure your parents didn't need your help?" Tucker asked. "I know you said Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were there but they have no experience with ghosts."

"Absolutely, Tucker." Danny answered. "And do you know what the best part is?"

"No." Jazz, Tucker and Sam replied.

"With that seriously crazed up fruitloop out of the way, I'll have more time for my studies and my girlfriend." Danny said as he showed a letter from Alex. "Her school's soccer team is going to play a match in Greendale and I could meet her there."

"Sure." Sam sarcastically commented. "Watching some guys play soccer. What a date."

"Actually, it's the girls' team and she's one of the players." Danny explained. "It's my chance to see if she's the queen of sports her profile name says she is."

"May I go with you?" Tucker eagerly asked.

"Danny, I don't think you should go." Sam suggested. "Even without Vlad around, who knows how many ghosts will take advantage of your absence?"

In Danny's opinion, the worst part was that Sam's logic was too well-reasoned for him to dismiss it as a mere desire on her part to keep him away from Alex. "I guess that's what they say about the masquerade ruining your dating life." He sadly commented.

"You could tell her you're Danny Phantom." Tucker suggested and Sam elbowed him for it.

"Tucker, we don't know her well enough to be sure we can trust her." Sam scolded Tucker.

Out of respect for other people's secrets (for as long as the others weren't paranormal investigators), Danny wouldn't tell them the real reason he wouldn't tell Alex. Would he be so afraid he'd never tell her until their future children developed ghost powers?

"Kids, come here!" Jack called from the living room.

They answered the call and Jack and Maddie showed him the Acting Mayor on TV. The Acting Mayor was announcing his newest anti-ghost initiative: The Ghost Blasters. At the point, the team consisted and two boys (Download and Trash) and a girl (Vid). "Ghost Blasters stop disasters!" The three shouted.

"I guess someone is trying to win a recall election." Sam commented with disdain.

"Even so, I'm glad to see more heroes willing to protect Amity Park from ghosts." Jack commented. "And if Danny Phantom really is the hero most people think he is, he's likely just as glad. Human with ghost powers or actual ghost, he'll probably enjoy the extra free time to live whatever life he lives when not hunting ghosts."

"Mr. Fenton, are you for real?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I know there was a time Maddie and I deemed it impossible for humans to have ghost powers but that was before I learned about Vlad Masters." Jack explained, assuming that was the reason behind the goth's obsession.

"Who wants cookies?" Maddie asked and Jack quickly helped himself to some. "Jack, the kids might want cookies as well." She scolded her husband.

"Sorry, dear." Jack replied.

"Mom, Dad, Alex invited me to watch her school's soccer team play in Greendale." Danny said and showed her letter. "May I go?"

"Keep up with your studies and we'll talk, Danny." Maddie replied. "Let's get back to the lab, Jack. Our weapons need maintenance."

The kids then returned to Danny's room. "Danny, what do you think about what your Dad said?" Sam asked.

"I think he figured out I'm Danny Phantom and is advising me to let those Blasters take over." Danny answered. "It does sound like a good idea. I only agreed to become a hero because Amity Park needs one. If the Ghost Blasters are up to it, I'll enjoy the extra time meeting Alex. I just hope there's no awkward meeting with Sabrina."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My Greendale date." Danny explained.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sam grumbled.

"Danny, if it's because they have a cool rhyme, I can come up with something that rhymes with Phantom." Tucker suggested.

"No offence, but I don't think your Dad is that clever." Sam commented.

"Sam, didn't your parents tell you to report to the mall for a job at a new restaurant they opened in place of their Bueno Nacho spot?" Tucker asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sam said. "Gotta go. Bye."

"Tucker, I'm going for a patrol." Danny said after Sam left. "Do you think Sam's right about my Dad not knowing?"

"He never suspected before." Tucker answered. "What would have changed now?"

Meanwhile, at the lab, Jack and Maddie were talking. "Jack, are you sure our son is Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked.

"Now that I see Phantom's actions during that attack under a new light and know humans can have ghost powers, I'm starting to suspect." Jack answered. "It'd explain our devices affecting him. And to think I once suspected Jazz."

During his patrol, Danny felt his ghost sense and saw Johnny 13 and Kitty causing havoc. Before he could do anything, the Ghost Blasters sucked them away. "Ghost Blasters stop disasters!" The new heroes shouted.

"Good work." Danny commented.

"Thanks." Vid replied.

"Shouldn't we capture him?" Download asked.

"Remember what our current Mayor said." Vid reminded him. "Danny Phantom is off-limits until we catch him doing something illegal. Do you want to damage our reputation and decrease our merchandise's value?"

'_I guess Sam was right about the political intentions behind the Blasters.' Danny thought._

The next day, Danny saw the Blasters protecting people from a ghost blob. "Ghost Blasters stop disasters!"

At school, Danny had a test but, thanks to the Blasters, he had enough time to study and got a good grade. "The Ghost Blasters are the best thing to ever happen." Danny commented to his friends as he showed his friends his grade.

"Danny Phantom is the best think to ever happen, Danny." Sam argued.

"True but Thrash and Download aren't bad-looking either." Paulina commented as she overheard them. "There's a certain charm with a man in a uniform."

"Paulina, I'd be with them but it seems they missed my recruitment forms…"

"No chance, Foley." Paulina replied and then approached Danny. "Fenton, I'm no longer the head cheerleader and it's your fault."

"How come it's my fault?" Danny asked with a frown. "You were suspended for trying to sabotage my date with Alex and you returned to the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah but Star took advantage of my suspension to trick the other cheerleaders with a new routine." Paulina argued.

"Everyone was already tired of yours." Star counter-argued. "Mine's even better."

"And how." Tucker added while remembering the first time he watched it.

"FENTON!" Dash shouted as he interrupted the conversation. "You'll pay for my F!"

"No, he won't." Mr. Lancer intervened. "Mr. Baxter, we've been keeping an eye on you and Ms. Sanchez after that spectacle and not just because some parents insisted on it for their children's safety."

"Danny, the Blasters are only trying to sell their merchandise." Sam argued after Mr. Lancer took the two bullies away.

"They're still doing enough of a good work to make me feel safer." Danny replied.

"Don't worry, Danny." Tucker reassured his friend. "I'll have a rhyme for Phantom by the time you return from Greendale." Danny rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Sam, did your parents get you a new job?" Danny asked.

"They opened a Yak in the Box restaurant." Sam grumbled. "That chain already has so many restaurants I doubt Ustinkistan has enough yaks. The owners must be buying more from places like Zoravia."

"Ustinkistan?" Danny asked.

"Yak in the Box was founded by immigrants who came from that country, Danny." Sam explained.

"And why would they expect to find yaks anywhere in Illinois, Sam?" Danny asked.

"I'm not talking about the town formerly known as Fountain Park, Danny." Sam explained. "I'm talking about the Eastern European kingdom they're ripping off."

"Okay." Danny said.

After school ended, Danny returned home to share the good news. On the way, he noticed some robbers raiding a jewelry store and decided to stop them. "Help!" One of them shouted. "A ghost!"

"Ghost bla…" The Ghost Blasters started shouting until they saw the situation. "Wait." Vid told the others. "That's Danny Phantom stopping robbers. Good job, Phantom." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Blasters." Danny replied. After delivering the robbers to the police, he returned home for good and showed his test.

"Congratulations, son." Jack commented. "I suppose you may go to Greendale to meet Alex. I'll drive." He then noticed Danny staring in fear. "Fine. I'll buy a bus pass. Happy now?"

"Yes, Dad." Danny answered.

"In that case, son, you'd better call your girlfriend to tell her the good news." Jack replied.

Accepting his father's suggestion, Danny went to his room and phoned Alex. _"Danny?" She asked._

"Good news, Alex." Danny replied. "I'm going to Greendale to meet you."

"_Fantastic!" She exclaimed. "My teammates and I are going there tonight. What about you?"_

"I'm going the day of the game." He answered.

"_So, now that you told me the good news, is there anything else you'd like to say?" Alex asked._

"No." Danny said. "What about you?"

"_I don't have anything to say either but bye, Danny." Alex said._

"Bye, Alex." Danny replied and the both of them ended the call.

Meanwhile, Tucker Foley was at the mall eating a yak meal. "The yak-tion figure is kinda lame but the meat is worth it." He commented while taking another bite. "No wonder the founders became so rich. Don't you think, Sam?"

"It's against company policy to have personal interactions with customers, Sir." Sam answered while struggling to call Tucker 'Sir'.

Tucker's cell phone then rang. "Danny?"

"Mikey, I'm taking my fifteen-minute break now." Sam announced and then snatched Tucker's phone. "Danny?"

"_Sam?" Danny asked in confusion._

"Tucker and I are at Yak in the Box, Danny." She explained. "I heard of how Danny Phantom stopped some robbers earlier today. I'm glad to know he's still a hero."

"_Sam, this isn't what I'm calling about." Danny said. "Will you please place the phone in a way both you and Tucker can hear me?"_

"Ready." She replied.

"_Guys, I'm going to Greendale to meet Alex." Danny announced._

"Congratulations." Tucker replied. "Too bad my parents won't let me go."

"I can't go either because of my new job." Sam added with fake sadness.

"_Is there anything you'd like as souvenirs?" Danny asked._

"Her teammates' phone numbers!" Tucker eagerly answered. Sam rolled her eyes. "Surprise us, Danny." She said.

"_Alright, guys." Danny said. "Bye."_

"Now excuse me, Tucker, but I need my break for something urgent." She said and went to a place no man was allowed to.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Yak in the Box and Ustinkistan are a business and a location featured in a cartoon one of Danny's dates comes from.**

**Author's Note 2: The Kingdom of Zoravia and the city of Fountain Park are locations featured in "Princess Natasha".**

**Author's Note 3: The use of a fifteen-minute-break for a loophole is an idea I took from "Big City Greens" episode "Parade Day".**

**Answers to Leonardo (guest):**

**De nada.**

**Obrigado.**

**Não confirmarei nem negarei coisa alguma.**


	19. Danny Meets His Girlfriend – Part 02

**Chapter 19: Danny Meets His Girlfriend – Part 02**

"Kids!" Jack excitedly called for Danny and Jazz. "Come here and take a look at the Fenton Ghost Cuffs!" Maddie facepalmed in frustration.

"Dad, don't you remember Danny went to Greendale to meet Alex?" Jazz asked as she entered her family's lab.

"Anyway, thanks to these cuffs, Plasmius will be taken to court in a way everyone there will know it's him." Jack proudly declared. "Now, speaking of dates, when will we meet your beloved Antonio?"

"About that… Dad, I've heard there's a ghost attacking the mall." Jazz switched the topic.

"To the mall!" Jack shouted and dragged Maddie with him.

'_Sorry, Mom.' Jazz thought._

Meanwhile, Danny was in Greendale hoping to reach the place where Alex's match was supposed to take place. Upon arriving, he saw two known faces. "Clover? Samantha?"

"Danny?" The two girls shouted in surprise.

"Nice to see the both of you but, where's Alex?" Danny asked.

"She's in the locker room with her teammates, Danny." Clover answered.

"So, do you know where we can buy snacks here?" Danny asked his girlfriend's friends.

"Danny?" They heard someone else call. Clover and Samantha didn't recognize the voice but Danny did.

"Sabrina?" Danny was surprised. _'Oh, this is going to be more awkward than I expected.' He thought upon seeing his half-witch date was wearing a soccer uniform.'_

"Danny?" Sabrina asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?" She then looked at the two girls with him. "Is one of them your chosen girl?"

"Oh, no." Danny explained. "These are her friends Samantha and Clover. Alex is in the locker room with her teammates."

"I'm Clover."

"I'm Samantha but you may call me Sam." Samantha explained. "Danny only calls me 'Samantha' to avoid confusion with one of his friends."

"I'm Sabrina Spellman." Sabrina introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

'_Spellman?' Danny mentally asked. 'What's next? The dragon rumored to live in New York having a surname that means _'dragon'_?'_

"Sabrina." Another girl called her. "The coach wants all of us at our locker room."

"Okay, Chloe." Sabrina replied and said goodbye to Danny, Clover and Samantha.

After Danny, Clover and Samantha bought some snacks, they took seats and readied themselves to watch the game. As the players entered the field, Danny quickly saw his girlfriend. "Alex, I'm here!" He shouted.

"Uh?" She heard him and looked around. "Hi, Danny!" She smiled.

"Focus on the game." One of her teammates said.

As the match began, Alex quickly took control of the ball and it seemed she was about to score within the game's first minute but then Chloe kicked the ball away from her and Sabrina took control.

"Can that be done?" Danny asked since he wasn't into sports. "Alex could've been hurt."

"It's okay if it's aimed at the ball, Danny." Samantha explained.

Sabrina and Chloe passed the ball to each other until it was a time for Sabrina to score but the ball was taken from her by… Gemini "Gem" Stone. "I'll score, Spellman."

Gem's interference caused Alex's team to regain control of the ball. "What just happened?" Danny asked in confusion. "Weren't Sabrina and that other girl on the same team?"

"That Stone girl is a ball hog." Clover commented.

"Stone?" Danny asked. "How do you know her name?"

"I read it from the back of her shirt." Clover explained.

After the ball was passed to Alex, she quickly dribbled past other players and scored the first goal of the match. Several fans from Beverly Hills and Danny screamed in joy.

"This is your fault, Spellman." Gem told Sabrina.

"No, it was yours." Sabrina argued.

"I agree with you, Spellman." Their coach agreed and then pointed a finger at Gem. "Stone, one more ball hogging and you're off the game."

"Whatever." Gem dismissively replied.

Unbeknownst to Danny and the spies, Marco Lumiere was at the stadium wearing a disguise. _'That boy with them must be a spy as well.' The villain thought. 'Why else would they hang out with someone who doesn't look good enough to be with them?'_

As the game restarted, Chloe took the ball and passed it to Sabrina. When it looked like she'd have another chance to score, she reluctantly passed the ball to Gem, who tried to score but the ball hit a goalpost. Because Alex's team's goalkeeper jumped out of fear Gem would've scored otherwise, Chloe took the chance to kick the ball into the goal, tying the game. The Greendale viewers cheered.

"You did it on purpose to make me look bad, Spellman." Gem accused Sabrina.

"Not everything is about you, Gem." Sabrina replied.

"She's not worth it, Sabrina." Chloe reassured her friend.

"Maybe so but I still hope the exchange program ends and she returns to France." Sabrina said.

The game restarted and Alex managed to score another goal before halftime. Her team was now winning 2 x 1.

Samantha, Clover and Danny approached Alex as her teammates went to their locker room. "Danny, I'm glad you came!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you." Danny replied.

"Danny, Alex, we'll leave the both of you alone." Samantha said and she and Clover left so they'd feel more comfortable. Meanwhile, a student dragged Sabrina away while Chloe followed them. Sensing something suspicious, Clover decided to spy on them while Samantha just reluctantly followed.

"So, what do you want, Cassandra?" Sabrina asked the other girl.

"Why do you let that mortal talk to you like that?" Cassandra asked Sabrina. "I know you're a half-mortal but you're also a half-witch. Turn her into a toad. Mortals must be put into their place."

"Hey!" Chloe protested.

"You heard me, mortal." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, did you forget what your Aunt said about doing it to mortals who don't know about us?" Sabrina asked.

"Whatever." Cassandra replied and the two girls returned to their locker room.

As the second half was about to begin, Gem's hair suddenly became frizzled. "Aaaaahhhhhhgh!" She screamed in horror and left.

"Please tell me it was you." Chloe whispered to Sabrina.

"Unfortunately not." Sabrina replied.

"Am I seeing things?" Danny asked upon seeing Gem's bad hair day.

"She must've used a bad perm job." Samantha suggested.

"Or then it was magic." Clover commented.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked with fake skepticism to protect Sabrina. As someone who occasionally used his powers to exact payback on Dash Baxter, he wouldn't throw the first stone.

"Asks the guy who lives in a haunted town." Clover replied.

"Point." Danny said and kept quiet.

Maritza tried to score a goal but the goalkeeper caught the ball. The goalkeeper threw the ball to Alex. When she reached the opposing goal area, there were too many opponent players for her to think she could score so she instead passed the ball to a teammate who made a low kick. The Greendale goalkeeper, assuming she'd try a high kick, jumped and allowed the ball to pass under her. Alex's team was now winning 3 x 1.

"Don't worry, Sabrina." Chloe reassured her friend. "We'll catch up with them."

"That's not what worries me." Sabrina replied. While Salem told her Aunts and Quigley about Danny and the Aunts told Enchantra, all of them agreed that, since Danny's secret wasn't theirs to tell, there was no need to tell others unless he did something to warrant it. Sabrina's worry was how Danny would react to seeing magic being misused like that and if he'd think it was her.

Maritza tried to score again but the ball hit the top of the goalposts. Sabrina caught it on the rebound and scored. Their team was just one goal down now. The rest of the game went with no further goals. Alex even tried to increase her team's score during the last seconds but the Greendale goalkeeper caught that one. Alex's team won 3 x 2.

Clover and Samantha quickly joined them for the victory celebration. "Where's Danny?" Alex asked upon noticing her boyfriend wasn't with them.

"Mother Nature called him, Alex." Samantha explained.

"He shouldn't drink all that soda." Clover commented.

After answering that call, Danny went Phantom and decided to look for Sabrina for answers. When he found her, he was invisible and she and Chloe were already trying to get answers from Cassandra. "Did you do that to Gem's hair?" Sabrina asked the full-witch.

"You're welcome." Cassandra arrogantly said.

"Don't you understand you could be discovered?" Sabrina asked.

"That might be the case had it been a half-witch like you doing it but I'm smarter than that." Cassandra said.

'_No matter if Gem Stone… what kind of name was that? …deserved that or not, I'm hating that Cassandra as well.' Danny thought._

"Witch, half-witch, what's the difference?" Chloe asked.

"A mortal like you would never understand." Cassandra said.

'_So this Chloe isn't a witch at all yet she's trusted with their secret?' Danny thought._

"You shouldn't diss us mortals like that, Cassandra." Chloe threatened.

"What can you mortals do?" Cassandra asked in disdain.

"You'd be surprised." They heard a new voice comment. The girls didn't recognize it but Danny did.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked with a demanding tone.

"We're the Guys in White." The voice said. "I'm Operative O and he's Operative K."

"O… K?" Chloe asked and then chuckled. "Are you serious?"

'_No wonder I'm a C student.' Danny thought. 'I missed that.'_

"Oh, I remember the tale from when Danny Phantom saved Monster High ghouls from the likes of you." Cassandra commented.

"He had a lucky shot." Operative K said in dismissal.

"Like the 'lucky shot' _I_ will have by turning you into "Frogs in White"." Cassandra tried but the spell was stopped by a device the GiW were holding. Sabrina quickly recognized the device. "A spell scrambler?" She then noticed the aardvark with the GiW. "Elton? That means Tim the Witch Smeller is working with you!"

'_Witch _Smeller_?' Danny thought in disbelief._

"For now, he's being held in our headquarters until we can be sure he's trustworthy." Operative O stated as noticed Elton identifying Sabrina and Cassandra but not Chloe as witches. "We understand he was allegedly rejected by his people for not having magical powers." He then stared at Chloe. "What's _your_ excuse to betray ours, young lady?"

"Witches aren't all that bad." Chloe argued.

"Really?" Operative K asked in disbelief while staring at Cassandra.

"Yeah, but it's not like we don't have our own share of snobs." Chloe said.

"We have no time to discuss it now, K." Operative O stated. "Let's capture them and then check if the traitor is just under a spell."

"Affirmative." Operative K replied and readied himself to shoot a net. Once he did, it was stopped by a blast. "Not so fast." Danny said as he made himself visible.

"A… ghost?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Danny Phantom, are you spying on us?" Operative O asked. "First you're helping those girl ghouls and now these witches."

Fearing they might be able to connect the dots otherwise, Danny decided to play along. "Uh, yeah. That's how I found out about you then and now." He boasted.

"Hurry!" Cassandra ordered Danny. "Destroy the spell scrambler so I can turn them into frogs!"

"Can't you just erase their memories or something like that?" Danny asked.

"We can work something." Cassandra agreed. Danny then flew through the spell scrambler, short-circuiting it. "Good. Now eat flies, Frogs in White." She tried but more operatives showed up with spell scramblers of their own. "Come on." She pleaded.

"Why did you think no civilians showed up?" Operative O asked. "Some of us are outside."

'_Please don't be with them, Alex.' Danny mentally begged._ He tried to stop the Guys in White again but they used a beam to stop him.

"Nothing can stop us now!" Operative K exclaimed.

"Stop right now!" A new voice demanded.

"Agent Alpha?" The Operatives asked in confusion.

"We are not in Amity Park where everyone is used to the supernatural." Agent Alpha scolded his subordinates. "The local citizens won't believe any of these girls is a witch. Keep the ghost so it won't be a total waste of time but release the witches and remember to keep the spell scramblers activated so they won't try anything."

As the Guys in White were about to leave, the device holding Danny captive broke down and Danny fled. "Operatives, let's get back to headquarters." Agent Alpha said.

After they left, Danny returned with… another Danny Phantom and they merged together. "Fortunately I've learned how to make duplicates." He commented to the girls. "Now, how is it that she's allowed to know?" Danny asked.

"Each witch or warlock may trust one mortal non-family member with the secret, Danny." Sabrina explained. "I chose her."

Danny accepted the explanation and decided not to ask Cassandra since he figured out she wouldn't let any humans into the secret. "So, what happens now that the Guys in White know about you?" He asked.

"We'll tell Aunt Cassandra and let her decide." Cassandra answered. "She rules all witches and warlocks."

"Danny, will you please destroy the other spell scramblers before the Guys in White leave Greendale?" Sabrina asked.

"Okay." Danny said and then left.

"So, how do you know Amity Park's ghost hero?" Chloe asked.

"That's something I can't tell without revealing secrets that aren't mine to tell." Sabrina answered and Chloe accepted it.

After that issue, Danny met Alex and her friends for a final goodbye before they departed back to Beverly Hills. Their goodbye was sealed with a kiss.

As Danny happily waited for the next bus to Amity Park, he was too distracted to notice Marco Lumiere approaching him.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: For those who didn't read the chapter where Danny dated Sabrina, Gem Stone is mentioned as having returned to Greendale through an exchange program.**

**Author's Note 2: I've brought Chloe back because I'm more familiar with her than with her replacement.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Obrigado :) ****Infelizmente não encontrei nenhum. Sabe se tem episódios da terceira temporada em diante em algum lugar mesmo que seja em inglês? Quanto aos Blasters, vamos ver. Espero que tenha gostado do papel da Sabrina. Não, eu não mostrei aonde a Sam foi.**


	20. Hostage

**Chapter 20: Hostage**

Danny Fenton was waiting for the bus that'd take him back to Amity Park (he could've flown as Danny Phantom but was afraid somebody would figure out his secret) when he was approached by a guy with a gun. "One false move and I shoot." The guy threatened.

"W-what do you want?" Danny asked.

"Your spy friends." The guy answered.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. _'Is this guy a villain Alex and her friends met in the past?'_ "Are you crazy? I don't know any spies!" _'At least none who knows I know they're spies.'_

"Don't even try to deny it!" The guy demanded. "I've seen you with the girls and you must be one of their fellow spies if they're willing to hang out with someone like you."

"Really?" Danny now felt offended. "Who in their perfect mind would hire teenagers to work as spies?"

Meanwhile, the spies and some of their classmates were in a bus on their way back to Beverly Hills. "Can you believe those Guys in White?" Clover asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "What if the witches decided to turn them into frogs?" She asked and then noticed Samantha and Clover staring at her. "What? Cliché much?"

"Alex, you're not really believing witches exist. Are you?" Samantha asked.

"Why not?" Alex asked. "If ghosts exist… perhaps we should call Martin."

Suddenly the bus became filled with a gas that made all passengers fall asleep. The girls, upon waking up, found themselves in a room with Jerry. "Where's everyone?" Samantha asked.

"All of them are fine, girls." Jerry explained. "They're just asleep so you won't be missed while you go after Marco Lumiere. He's been found at Greendale and he's got a hostage."

He then showed footage. "Danny?" Alex asked in horror.

Meanwhile, at Fentonworks, Jazz Fenton was watching TV. "We interrupt this transmission to inform an emergency. A fugitive identified as Marco Lumiere is holding a teenage boy hostage at a bus station in Greendale…"

"Danny?" She asked in horror.

"…witness telling the teenager had just bought a ticket to Amity Park, Illinois. We'll now show footage from a security camera."

At that very moment, Jack and Maddie Fenton returned. "Good news, Jazz!" Jack happily exclaimed. "The Ghost Blasters already captured the ghost by the time we arrived and they gave me this autographed poster."

_**To the old guy in the orange suit. Stop bothering us!**_

"Did I miss anything?" He asked and then noticed Jazz's expression. "What?"

Meanwhile, Danny was evaluating his situation. There was no way he could use his powers without exposing himself. He then noticed a cop approaching them. "Sir, what do you want with this kid?" The cop asked.

"The spies." Lumiere answered.

"Who?" The cop asked in confusion.

"The three girls who arrested me." Lumiere said. "The W.O.O.H.P. agents!"

The cop was now sure Marco Lumiere was a crazy guy. Meanwhile, Operatives O and K were observing it while in disguise. "Operative K, what do you think?" Operative O asked.

"I think these are the worst disguises we could get." Operative K complained. "These black suits make us look like Military Extra-terrestrial Research Facility agents. They think they're better than us just because their targets were already proven to be real to the whole world."

"I meant about the hostage situation." Operative O clarified.

"Thanks to us reminding people working on that oddly named dating service's website that we have access to their website, we figured out Danny Phantom stalked the Fenton boy through several of his dates." Operative K stated. "It's just a matter of time before Phantom shows up."

"And one of those witches if we're lucky." Operative O replied.

At that moment, three girls in spy catsuits arrived and were wearing matching masks to avoid recognition. "It's us you want, Lumiere." Alex demanded. "Let this civilian go!"

"Take off your masks so I can be sure it's really you." Lumiere replied while pressing his gun further into Danny.

'_I hope you know what you're doing, Alex.' Danny thought in fear._

"Come on, spies, take off your masks or I'll shoot…" Lumiere said until he suddenly felt his hands burning until he dropped his gun. Before the gun reached the floor, a blur caught it and Danny. The blur then stopped, revealing Supergirl.

"Ka…" Danny quickly stopped himself. "Supergirl! Thank you!"

"I'm just doing my duty, citizen." The Girl of Steel replied and then put Danny on the floor. "Wait here, please." She would go after Lumiere but, at that point, the spies had already used a W.O.O.H.P. lasso on him. "On the other hand, may I give you a ride home?"

"Sure, Supergirl." Danny replied.

"No fair!" Alex protested. "You should be riding with _me_. I mean, us!"

"Don't you have a villain to take back to prison?" Supergirl teasingly asked. "It was _you_ who arrested him after all."

With that settled, Supergirl took Danny away while the spies took Lumiere with them. "Rats." Operative K said. "No ghosts, no witches. What could be worse?"

As soon as he asked that, he and Operative O were handcuffed to each other. "Who did that?" Operative O asked.

"I did." The Merc with the Mouth revealed himself.

"Deadpool?" They asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I've heard there was a chimichanga eating contest in this town but couldn't resist arresting two criminals once I caught them impersonating Military Extra-terrestrial Research Facility agents." Deadpool explained.

"What?" Operative O protested. "We're just wearing black suits!"

"Tell that to the judge along with an excuse to look like two of their real agents." Deadpool replied and then tied them up to a post. "I'd unalive you but those chimichangas won't eat themselves."

"Unalive?" Operative K asked.

"Blame Disney for it."

Meanwhile, while flying Danny back to Amity Park, Supergirl figured out the spy in yellow was Danny's chosen girl but decided not to question him on that matter since she was sure Danny either didn't know or wouldn't reveal either way. "So, I've heard about that politician being an evil half-ghost. Is he your arch-enemy or something?"

"Yes, but he's out of the way now." Danny happily said.

Meanwhile, Dash was answering a phone call from Kwan. _"Dash, have you seen Fenton on the news?" Kwan asked._

"Yes, Kwan." Dash commented.

"_Now that Supergirl gave him a ride, does that mean he'll get his A-list spot back?"_

"Not necessarily, Kwan."

"_No, I don't wanna lose it again!" Kwan pleaded._

"Don't worry, Kwan." Dash reassured his friend. "Now that Paulina is no longer the head cheerleader and we finally understand how lame her cheer routine is, she's the one likely to lose a spot if Fenton is let back in."

Both jocks heard someone shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

"_What was that?"_

"I don't know."

Eventually, Supergirl brought Danny back home. The media tried to interview him but his parents blocked them and, since Danny's a minor, they couldn't do anything about it. Understanding how Alex and her parents must be feeling, Danny's let him use their phone to call them and deliver the good news. _"Danny, I'm so glad to hear you're ok." Alex commented._

"_Ask if he can get Superman to give me a ride!" Clover eagerly asked._

"_Clover!" Samantha scolded her friend._

"You must've become worried but rest assured." Danny replied. "I've survived this ordeal unharmed."

"_So, it was said on the news the guy wanted to use you as bait to catch some spies." Alex commented. "Why you?"_

"He thought you and your friends were spies and I had to be one for the three of you to be seen with me." Danny scoffed. "Who in their perfect mind would hire teenagers as spies?"

"_That mentality is exactly what makes it a great…" Alex explained until Samantha elbowed him. "I mean, true."_

"So, is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Danny asked. "I'd rather forget about the incident."

"_Actually, I don't." Alex answered. "What about you?"_

"I don't have anything else to say either." Danny answered. "I just wanted to let you know I'm okay and ask if you had a good trip back home."

"_Thank you and yes, my trip was… as usual." Alex answered._

'_She must go on spy missions more often than I thought.' Danny assumed._ "I'm glad to know. Goodbye, Alex."

"_Goodbye, Danny."_

After that conversation ended, the girls called Jerry. "Jerry, you _do_ understand I just made a show of agreeing with Danny because we have a secret to protect. Right?" Alex asked in worry.

"_I understand and I'm glad he remains oblivious." Jerry answered with a slight frown. "And don't worry about Lumiere. He's back in prison with the other villains you and other W.O.O.H.P. agents arrested."_

"Good." Clover commented. "Now I can keep up with my studies."

"You?" Samantha asked. "Studying?"

"Hello." Clover replied while producing some magazines. "I must study new fashion trends." Samantha, Alex and Jerry sweatdropped.

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Na verdade, "Princess Natasha" teve cinco temporadas e quarenta e quatro episódios. O YouTube só mostra a primeira temporada e alguns episódios da segunda.**

**Answer to Deadpool: I didn't even know who the other girl (she was mentioned by name in the original fic but it didn't ring a bell with me) was until I checked the wiki focused on Sabrina the Animated series. I remember watching a few episodes of "Secret Life" on YouTube but that's it.  
I pick the TS villains at random albeit I'll have to reintroduce LAMOS as per the challenge.**

**I wish you good luck at the chimichanga eating contest.**


	21. Fame

**Chapter 21: Fame**

Back at Casper High, Danny Fenton felt a taste of popularity thanks to his predicament at Lumiere's hands. "Mr. Fenton, if you're still recovering from the trauma you faced, fell free to ditch class to talk to our school counselor." Principal Ishiyama said.

"I'll let you know, Principal Ishiyama." Danny replied and she left. Honestly, Danny didn't feel like meeting any school counselors ever since his first run-in with Penelope Spectra.

"Danny!" Paulina approached him. "Would you like to go in a date with me? Now that you're popular, I can use you to regain enough status to become head cheerleader again. Just don't tell Phantom."

"Paulina, I already have a girlfriend." Danny replied with a frown.

"I'm available." Tucker intervened.

"No wonder." She commented with disdain.

"New popular guy's best friend." Tucker reminded her.

"I'm not that desperate." She replied.

Several other boys approached Danny. "Do you have Supergirl's phone number?" One of them asked.

"Do you think she gives it to everyone she saves?" Danny asked in reply.

"I get your point but, given your popularity with non-Casper High girls…" Nathan commented. "Especially that Felicia girl."

"Felicia?" Sam asked in confusion.

"A girl Danny took to Nasty Burger for a date." Valerie replied with disgust. "The kiss she gave Danny led every boy in Casper High not already in the dating service to enter."

Tucker then approached Danny. "Do you have her phone number?" Sam stomped on him for asked that question. "Ouch."

"Danny, did she really kiss you?" Sam asked.

"She just wanted to make Dash upset." Danny commented.

"Tell her she can make Dash even more upset by kissing (Tucker dodged Sam's foot this time) me!" Tucker asked. Danny glared at him. "Come on. To have caused so many jocks to join the program, she must be the most beautiful girl you ever met at the dating service."

"Among those the bullies already met back in the day, perhaps." Danny argued.

"True, Alex was among those you met before Violet's turn." Tucker replied, understanding Danny's concern.

"Violet?" Sam asked.

"The girl Danny was dating the day Dash made his early return known." Tucker explained.

Danny would have said something in response but he felt his ghost sense. "Guys, I need cover."

After he left, the Box Ghost showed up. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboarded and square."

"To me, you sound like the master of boring speeches." Dash taunted the ghost.

"Actually, Technus has a stronger claim to that title but I understand your mistake." Danny Phantom said as he revealed himself. "Boo!" He told the Box Ghost."

"Beware." The Box Ghost said and left.

"Goodbye." Danny said and was about to leave when Paulina shouted "Wait!".

"Are you going to tell me you gave up on me and wants the Fenton boy now?" Danny asked.

"No, my love." Paulina desperately pleaded. "I'm just trying to use him to regain my position as Head Cheerleader."

"Then just come with a better routine than Star's." Danny replied and left. He then returned as Fenton. "What happened?"

"Paulina confessed she just wants to use you to regain her lost popularity." Sam answered. "Shallow girl."

"And the worst part is that my cute ghost boy didn't understand me." Paulina wept.

"The best part is that Danny Phantom got one over the Ghost Blasters." Sam commented. "Where were they when we needed them?"

Several PDA users looked upon the news on their devices. "It seems they were protecting an electronics store from Technus." Tucker commented. Fortunately, the report mentioned Technus' name and long-winded speech so nobody wondered how Tucker knew the ghost.

Dash then took another nerd's PDA and read from it. "Wow, Phantom was right about this ghost being more of a master of boring speeches than the box-obsessed one." The bully commented.

"Mr. Baxter, return this PDA immediately." Mr. Lancer said. "Once you're done, Ms. Tetslaff wants you and your teammates for a practice session at the gymnasium."

"Yes, Sir." Dash quickly replied since he needed to stay a star quarterback to retain whatever immunity to scorn he still had.

In Beverly Hills, Alex was also feeling the repercussions of Danny's newfound fame. "Alex! Alex!" Arnold Jackson asked. "Could you get me an autographed photo of Supergirl?"

"Could you be less of a nerd?" Clover asked in disdain.

"Clover, _you_ asked about a flight with Superman, remember?" Samantha whispered to her.

"Sammy, I didn't do it in public, and it's Superman we're talking about." Clover whispered back.

"Alex, I see your boyfriend made the news with Supergirl." Mandy maliciously commented. "Jealous?"

"Not at all, Mandy." Alex lied. She was a bit jealous but wouldn't give Mandy that satisfaction.

"And you shouldn't since he's just one of the several losers Supergirl ever saved." Mandy stated. "After all, what else would you expect from someone who chose you. That Fenton guy obviously couldn't pick anyone better. I should know since I've met two losers from his turf."

"Why, you…" Alex readied herself to pummel Mandy but Samantha and Clover pulled her away. "Alex, you can't beat up Mandy like that." Samantha said after the three were alone."

"No matter how much she deserves it." Clover added.

"Then what do we do?" Alex asked.

"For starters, we could do…" Samantha said until they were interrupted by the familiar sucking sensation Jerry put into their lives.

Back in Amity Park, Danny was at home with his friends for a study session. "Come on, Danny." Tucker pleaded. "At least play one game."

"Tucker, I must keep good grades or my parents won't give me money to spend on my dates with Alex." Danny explained.

"Danny, you already sacrificed your superhero career for her." Sam retorted. "Don't sacrifice your money as well."

"Sam, I merely welcomed the presence of other heroes and I can't even say it's for Alex since she still doesn't know my secret and I would probably have welcomed the Blasters even without a girlfriend to spend the extra free time with." Danny argued.

"Sam." Maddie said as she entered the room. "Your parents called and said you're going to be late for your shift at Yak in the Box."

"Ugh." Sam replied. "That stupid job."

"If you hate it, you should become a Ghost Blaster." Tucker suggested. "I would have joined them had my parents signed my permission papers."

"Tucker, do you really think _my_ parents would give me permission?" Sam asked in reply.

"Point." Tucker reluctantly answered.

Danny and Tucker kept studying together until Tucker got tired of it and left.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: I plan to add Spring Break next chapter and I hope it's bigger than this one.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Thank you! Good luck at the contest. The guy is Marco Lumiere and it seems few people remember villains other than Terry and Helga. Supergirl is okay with Danny picking someone else. That she still cares about him might have factored in her deciding to help him. About Sabrina doing something with her magic, it's the same reason Danny wouldn't do anything with his powers: the fear of exposure. The spies know Martin Mystery from the TS crossover episode "Totally Mystery Much".**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Desculpas aceitas. Não tenho esperança de encontrar mais nada sobre "Princess Natasha" (nem sei se fizeram traduções para nossa língua) mas ok. A Supergirl desconfiou por causa da reação da Alex. É, colocar vilões de "Três Espiãs Demais" está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginava. LAMOS não é uma palavra. ****É ****uma sigla e significa**** "League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow the Spies".**


	22. Spring Break

**Chapter 22: Spring Break**

Thanks to the Ghost Blasters, Danny Fenton had enough time to study to earn the grades his parents demanded as a condition for them to give him money to spend in Beverly Hills. If at least both his best friends could be happy for him.

**Flashback begins**

"_Danny, you're not going to keep letting those Blasters do your job, are you?" Sam asked with a frown._

"_Sam, does it really matter who saves the day?" Danny asked in reply._

"_Danny, your powers are what make you special." Sam argued in exasperation. "Are you really going to waste it just for more time with a pretty girl?"_

"_I think he's making a good trade." Tucker commented and Sam punched him for it. "Worth it."_

"_Sam, having a girlfriend or not, I still would enjoy the free time the Ghost Blasters give me." Danny said._

"_Danny, how can you be so selfish?" Sam angrily asked._

_Danny was even angrier. "After everything I used my powers for, how can you call me selfish for wanting to enjoy a time off while other heroes protect Amity Park?" He asked._

**Flashback ends.**

'_Well, no time to cry over it.' Danny thought as his plane landed._ He could've flown to Beverly Hills as Danny Phantom but was afraid of getting caught in some spy camera.

As he left his plane, Danny looked around hoping to see a sign of Alex's presence or at least a sign with his name written on it. Fortunately, he found both. "Alex!" He called.

"Hi, Danny!" She exclaimed and ran towards him to give him a hug. "Ready to meet my family?"

"Actually, I have to pick my baggage first." Danny answered and then he spotted it. As soon as he got his bag, a guard approached him. "Excuse me, Sir, but I must check your identity before allowing you to take it." The guard said.

"Okay, Sir." Danny replied and, in compliance to the demand, he produced identification documents.

"Daniel Fenton?" The guard asked and Danny nodded. "Alright, you can… wait a minute. It says here you're a minor. Where're your parents?"

Danny produced a paper. "They signed this authorization for me to travel unescorted."

"Where did your flight come from?" The guard asked.

"Amity Park, Illinois." Danny answered.

The guard then pulled a PDA and checked the records to see if they matched Danny's authorization. "Okay, it's all in order. You can go and welcome to Beverly Hills."

After Danny and Alex left the airport, she led him to a car with Samantha at the wheel and Clover sitting next to her. "Thanks for coming." Alex told her friends. "Have you ever tried to park at an airport?"

"No." Both friends answered. "What about you, Danny?" Samantha asked.

"I never got a license." Danny sadly replied. "Skulker attacked me during my practical evaluation. Fortunately, the Ghost Blasters saved me."

"Skulker?" The girls asked in confusion.

"The ghost Alex saved me from back at the Nasty Burger." Danny explained.

"Ooooookay." Samantha reluctantly said and motioned for Danny and Alex to get inside the car.

As Samantha drove them towards Alex's home, some bystanders looked at them in amazement. "What do those girls see in that skinny boy?" One of them asked.

"Maybe one of them is his big sister and they're just being forced to put up with him." Another one suggested.

Oblivious to this, Danny was nervous about meeting his girlfriend's parents when he and the girls heard a familiar (to the girls, at least) beeping sound. "Did anyone just receive a text message?" He asked.

"Oh, it was me." Alex quickly picked up her cell phone to play along with her boyfriend's assumption. "Oh, it's just some advertisement."

Meanwhile, Clover got her compowder. "What's up, Jer?" Clover asked with a whisper. She held the compowder in a way that Danny would appear on camera so Jerry would be careful about he said.

"Clover, the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow the Spies has been reassembled." Jerry told the blonde spy. "Inform your friends as soon as you can without being overheard by civilians."

"Got it, Jerry." Clover whispered in reply and turned off the compowder.

After Samantha parked, Danny and Alex got off the car. "You lovebirds go ahead." Clover said. "Sammy and I must check our make-up."

After Danny and Alex left, Clover told Samantha about Jerry's warning. "Clover, we have to figure out a way to distract Danny so we can tell Alex!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yes, but first…" Clover replied and picked up her lipstick.

"Well thought, Clover." Samantha commented. "We have to maintain our cover for Danny."

"No, I just noticed I needed to reapply my lipstick." Clover replied, earning a sigh from her fellow spy. As the two of them entered Alex's home, they heard Alex's Mom allowing Danny to call her "Carmen".

"I see some resemblance." Danny commented. "Are you Aunt Carmela's sister?"

"Did Alex tell you?" Carmen asked.

"No, I've noticed the resemblance on my own." Danny answered.

"Excuse us, but we need to borrow Alex for girl stuff." Clover said as she and Samantha took Alex to the bathroom.

'_Probably spy stuff.' Danny thought._

"What?" Alex asked in horror once her friends warned her about the latest development. "The League is back? I won't have to ditch Danny to look for them. Will I?"

"Don't worry, Alex." Clover reassured her friend. "Jerry just wants us to stay alert in case they approach us for revenge."

"Phew." Alex replied.

After the 'girl talk' ended, Alex drove her friends and Danny to the girls' favorite mall in Beverly Hills. "Danny, how come you aren't scared by Alex's driving?" Samantha asked after Alex left the car and Clover had the same question in mind.

"You should've seen my Dad driving when he's looking for ghosts." Danny commented in stride. "He's even faster than Danny Phantom flying."

Samantha and Clover looked at each other. As a result of investigating Danny's family, the girls were already aware of Jack Fenton's reckless driving but wouldn't tell him that. "We'll take your word for it, Danny." Clover said.

One the four of them were inside the mall, they heard an annoying voice. "Look." Mandy told her friends. "The losers got another one to join their ranks."

"What do you want, Mandy?" Clover demanded.

"Nothing you losers can take from me." Mandy arrogantly replied and then looked at Danny. "So, Alex, is this the Amity Park loser that stupid dating service stuck you with?"

"Danny's not a loser." Alex replied in protest.

"And you must be the Mandy Tucker met through the dating service." Danny commented. He barely knew that girl but already hated her. "The way he spoke of you after meeting you leaves no room for doubt."

"Oh, did he speak of my stunning beauty?" Mandy asked with her usual pride and arrogance.

"Actually, he spoke of how he found your voice annoying." Danny replied. "And now I get why."

"Are you sure he doesn't have any good-looking friends?" Clover whispered to Alex.

"Sorry, the only male friends of his I know of are Tucker and the guy working at the Bueno Nacho and I'm not even sure the latter really counts as a friend instead of someone he's on civil terms with." Alex explained.

Mandy scoffed. "I've wasted too much time with those losers." She and her friends then left.

"I bet she and Dash would make a couple had the dating service introduced them to each other." Danny commented and then looked at the girls' reactions. "What?"

"Actually, the dating service did pair them up but she ended up not liking Dash Baxter any more than she liked Tucker, Danny." Alex explained.

"Then she's not that bad." Danny commented. He and Alex then went to a restaurant while Clover and Samantha went to eat elsewhere.

"Sammy, I'm so worried about LAMOS." Clover commented. "They could be anywhere in this mall as we speak."

"Clover, I won't speak about the other villains but I'm sure about where _Boogie Gus_ would hide." Samantha replied as she pointed to a store selling 70's style clothes.

"Good call!" Clover said. "No way I'd get caught in a place like this even if the school had a 70's themed dance."

After lunch, Danny and Alex went to the movies and Clover and Samantha, not wanting to be what Clover described as 'third and fourth wheels', didn't go with them. Actually, they just wanted to be free to look for signs of LAMOS. "Let's not get too far in case they try to get Alex while we're not around to help her." Samantha suggested.

"Great idea, Sammy!" Clover exclaimed and then noticed something. "Look!"

"What?" Samantha asked. "Terry? Myrna? Gus?"

"No." Clover answered with a smile while pointing at two boys. "Look at those boys! That's boyfriend material!"

"Not now, Clover." Samantha scolded her friend. "We have more important things to do."

One movie session later, they still found no sign of LAMOS. "Alex, did you and Danny enjoy the movie?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Sam!" Alex happily answered. "What did you do while Danny and I were watching the movie?"

"Oh, the usual." Clover said, not wanting to get into details in front of Danny.

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asked.

Before either girl had a chance to reply, some explosions were heard and everyone else ran away. "Missed me, spies?" They heard someone asking.

"Terry?" The girls asked.

"And I'm not alone." Terry replied as one by one, the other LAMOS agents showed up.

"Helga?" The girls asked. "Myrna? Gus? Tim Scam?"

Danny was glad the girls mentioned Tim's name first or he'd slip up and let them know he already knew him. "Who're you guys?" Danny asked.

"We are the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies!" Terry declared.

"You guys are LAMOS?" Danny asked with a giggle. "Well, that explains _your_ taste for clothes." He then points at Helga. Did you come up with his attire?"

"Just for that, I'll turn you into a mink and make a coat out of you!" Helga declared, prompting Terry to wonder what's wrong with his taste for clothes.

"Danny, I promise I'll explain everything later but you must flee!" Alex pleaded, unaware that her boyfriend already knew her secret. Unfortunately, they found themselves surrounded by some masked thugs.

"It's impossible to escape!" Terry declared.

"Sam, Clover, Danny's a civilian." Alex reminded her friends. "We must figure out how to keep him safe."

"No." Danny replied.

"Danny, I know most guys hate having girls fighting their battles but…" Alex tried to protest until Danny interrupted her.

"I'm not a mere civilian." Danny said as two white rings formed around him and changed him into his ghost form. "I am Danny Phantom."

"What?" Friends or foes, everyone reacted the same.

"H-h-h-how?" Alex asked in horror.

"Alex, I promise I'll explain everything later but we must fight." Danny replied, mirroring Alex's previous statement. He then flew towards Tim Scam. "No jet pack for me to ruin this time?"

"What're you talking about, Phantom?" Tim asked. "We never met before. Even when I tried to destroy the spies in your… turf… It was you! It was you who sabotaged my jetpack! How did you do it without being seen?"

"Intangibility and invisibility are standard ghost powers." Danny explained.

"You could've helped more back then." Clover deadpanned.

"Alex might be strong but she couldn't have thrown that bomb that high with that wind resistance, Clover." Danny explained. "From what I saw back then, it was all the help you needed." He and the girls then started fighting the bad guys. Not wanting to use his most destructive powers on humans with no powers or ghost-hunting equipment, Danny decided to overshadow Terry and hit him with the latter's own hands. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself."

Meanwhile, the girls fought the masked thugs until Clover poked a hole in one of them and the thug started leaking something familiar. "A synthodrone?" Clover asked in disgust.

"Terry knew one of Drakken's henchmen." Myrna explained.

Knowing the masked thugs were synthodrones instead of actual humans made Danny lose all hesitation about using his powers against them. While he turned them into puddles, the girls defeated the remaining villains. "So, who explains first?" He asked the spies.

"Explanations must wait." Jerry said as he entered the crime scene. "We must confiscate all security cameras before some non-WOOHP agent sees the footage of you transforming into your ghostly self."

"Sure, sure." Danny eagerly replied.

"Then we'll talk about you knowing your girlfriend and her friends are spies." Jerry added while standard agents in black did the aforementioned confiscation.

"Jerry, it wasn't my fault!" Alex pleaded. "I didn't even know he knew before your evil twin and his friends showed up. Don't send me to Siberia!"

"Siberia?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I've threatened to send the girls there if they told anyone about being spies." Jerry replied.

"I hope it was an exaggeration to scare them into being quiet." Danny stated. "Now, evil twin? Too cliché."

"We'll discuss this at my office." Jerry stated.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Terry's wearing the same outfit he wore inside the LAMOS submarine. At least he's not wearing the wig this time or Danny would likely have mocked it as well.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Sim, ele foi a Beverly Hills. Nenhuma dificuldade em particular. Só o problema de encontrar vilões fáceis de lembrar. LAMOS é parecido com "lame" e o Google tradutor tem tantos significados para essa palavra que não tenho certeza de qual eles tinham em mente.**


	23. Spring Break – Part Two

**Chapter 23: Spring Break – Part Two**

"All videos destroyed?" Jerry asked on the phone. "Good. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up and then turned his attention to his office's other occupants: Samantha, Clover, Alex and Danny. "Now that's settled, we must decide what to do about Danny Phantom knowing the identities of W.O.O.H.P. secret agents."

"Danny, when you were waiting in the ferris wheel line, did you already know…" Alex asked but hesitated midway.

"No, Alex." Danny answered. "I only learned your secret when I saw the three of you showing up to fight Tim Scam. Since you already knew the villain, I decided to stay invisible and only interfere when you needed help."

"Aside from those two moments you've mentioned, are there any others you interfered back then, Mr. Phantom?" Jerry asked while picking up a file.

Danny flinched at being called "Mr. _Phantom_" but decided not to say anything about it because Jerry and the girls were being more understanding that what he even dared to hope. "No, Sir. Only those two."

Jerry then made notes into the file, which Danny believed to be a report from that occasion. "Who have you ever told the girls' secret to?" He asked. He was really worried even if he expected most people wouldn't believe Danny.

"Nobody, Sir." Danny answered. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Oh, thank you, Danny!" Alex exclaimed and hugged him. "Are you okay with me being a spy?"

"The both of us are living double lives as heroes, Alex." Danny replied. "Are you okay with me being a halfa?"

"Halfa?" Alex asked in confusion.

"That's how ghosts call people who are half-human and half-ghost." Danny explained.

Alex then turned her attention to Jerry. "Jerry do we really have to erase Danny's memory?" She asked, unwittingly horrifying Danny. "He's known the truth for months and didn't tell anybody."

"Actually, it's already been so long ever since he learned the truth that erasing it from him at this point will doom him to a vegetative state because his brain passed the limit." Jerry explained.

Horrified, Clover whispered something to Samantha, who became just as horrified. The two girls then frowned.

Danny knew he probably could fly away but he didn't want to leave his family behind and, especially, didn't want to leave Alex. "Mr. Lewis, you know my secret as well." He argued. "You don't tell my secret and I don't tell yours. Deal?"

"Fair enough, Mr. Phantom." Jerry agreed. "Now that's out of the way, would you like to be a spy? We could use a spy who can become invisible and intangible."

"Sorry, Sir." Danny replied. "Even with the Ghost Blasters, my parents, and the Red Huntress, there are enough ghost emergencies in Amity Park to keep me needed there."

"Not to mention some that target you." Jerry replied.

"Huh?"

"Alex mentioned a hunter-like ghost who wants your… pelt." Jerry commented. "I didn't believe it back then but now I do."

"True." Danny replied with a frown.

"So, now that everything's settled, you all may feel free to enjoy the rest of your spring break." Jerry declared.

"Not so fast, Jer." Clover replied with a glare that meant trouble for Jerry. "Danny, us spies need to talk to out boss. Do you mind waiting for us outside?"

Danny reluctantly agreed and left Jerry's office. "Now, Jer, do you remember back when, Sammy, Alex and I were framed with robbery and you refused to listen to our pleas of innocence?"

"Clover, why're you bringing it up now?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"Do you remember you tried to have our memories erased?" Clover asked. "Would we suffer what you said Danny would have had you made him forget about us?"

Alex became horrified upon hearing that.

"I would use those devices my brother once used on you." Jerry explained. "Because the memories would only be blocked instead of removed, there wouldn't be the side effect. I simply can't do that with Danny because, as a superhero with the power of intangibility, he would eventually get rid of the device and unlock the memories."

Accepting that explanation, the spies left Jerry's office and rejoined Danny. "So, anything you're allowed to tell?" He asked them.

"Nope." Clover answered and he accepted it since he refused to be an official spy.

"So, what do I tell my friends when I tell them you know my secret?" Danny asked Alex and her friends.

"The truth." Clover simply answered. "That you told us. You transformed in front of us after all."

"Clover, I think Danny means how to tell them that without telling them we're spies." Alex replied.

"Well, you could say you had to transform in front of us to protect us from the criminals who attacked the mall and W.O.O.H.P.'s leader was so impressed he tried to hire you as an official spy." Samantha suggested. "It covers our secrets without saying anything that could be technically considered a lie."

"Good idea." Danny replied. "My only question is if I should tell my friends the head of W.O.O.H.P. knows my identity."

"Since they're your secret's guardians, I think you should." Alex suggested in reply.

"Okay." Danny replied.

After that conversation, Alex decided to introduce Danny to The Groove. _'No wonder people won't suspect these girls are spies.' Danny thought. 'Are they really that addicted to shopping or is it part of their cover? I'd ask them if I didn't fear it'd offend them.'_

"Danny, how do I look?" Alex asked while holding a dress like she's wearing it.

"Nice." Danny said what he believed to be the safest answer.

"Thank you." Alex replied.

To Danny's relief, Clover and Samantha decided to ask for each other's opinion instead of his. Being a gentleman, he agreed to carry their bags and was glad they weren't expecting him to pay for their stuff. _'I'd rather they were buying sporting goods even if Alex being into sports was what made me initially reluctant to date her. What could be worse?'_

"Look!" A new voice said. "I knew there was a reason those Beverly Hills girls wanted that loser around."

"Paulina?" Danny asked.

"My family brought me here because I wanted to spend summer break in Beverly Hills." The shallow cheerleader explained. "No way I'd let everyone back at Casper High think you can afford to be here and I can't."

"Oh, you came here for me?" Danny teasingly asked. "I'm flattered but I already have a girlfriend."

"Dream on, loser." Dash replied as he revealed his presence. "Paulina invited me to show you're not special just for being able to be in Beverly Hills."

"Hi, Dash. I thought you came here to look for Mandy." Danny commented.

"Like I'd care about any of those losers that stupid program introduced me to." Dash scoffed but then became curious. "Fenton, how did you know Mandy lives in Beverly Hills? I never mentioned that detail."

"She attends the same High School Alex and her friends attend, Dash." Danny explained. "She even mentioned you."

"Really?" Dash asked in confusion. "I was under the impression she didn't like me."

"Dash, have you never heard of girls who play hard to get?" Danny asked.

"That makes sense." Dash replied. "She and the other girls I met couldn't have rejected me for real. It also explains why those girls who met the both of us would rather date you." He was so full of himself he failed to notice Danny's eye roll.

Clover then approached Dash and handed him a piece of paper. "Dash, here's her address. She'll get quite a surprise."

"Wouldn't it be awkward considering you briefly dated me?" Dash asked.

"Well, she saw you first." Clover commented. "I just didn't you that back when we first met."

"Oh, the girl code." Dash replied. "I respect that. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, Dash." Clover maliciously replied. "You deserve it."

"Goodbye." Dash left.

"She doesn't really like Dash, does she?" Paulina asked.

"Not at all." Clover replied.

"So, you and Fenton lied to him?" Paulina maliciously asked.

"Not at all." Clover replied. "I said she'd get quite a surprise and he deserves it. Both truths."

"And I just told him Mandy goes to the same school Alex and her friends attend and mentioned Dash." Danny argued. "Also truths."

"What about Mandy playing hard to get?" Paulina asked. "Wasn't that a lie?"

"Technically speaking, questions are neither truths nor lies." Danny explained. "That's why lawyers say something along the lines of 'I ask the questions here' whenever a witness answers a question with another question, or so courtroom shows and courtroom episodes make me think."

"Anyway, he deserves it for ditching me." Paulina replied. "Goodbye, loser."

"That Paulina is like a Mandy without the annoying voice." Alex commented after the shallow cheerleader left.

"True that…" Whatever else Danny would say was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. After excusing himself, he answered it. "Mom?"

"_Danny, I wanted to know how you're doing." Maddie said. "After that crazy guy from Greendale, I can't help but worry something like that would happen again."_

"_Tell him to get Supergirl's autograph if it happens this time!" Jack asked._

"_Don't you have any inventions to work on?" Maddie asked in annoyance and he left. "Now, Danny, is everything okay?"_

"Yes, Mom." Danny replied.

"_In that case, if a superhero has to rescue you again, will you please get Superman's autograph?" Maddie asked and then heard an explosion. "I'll call you later. Bye." He quickly said and ended the call._

"What was that?" Alex asked. "I heard an explosion."

"Something at my parents' lab." Danny casually said and the girls grew worried.

"Danny, shouldn't we…" Alex tried to ask.

"Don't worry." Danny reassured the girls. "I know my parents and their methods well enough to be sure they're okay. Mom or Jazz will call me back if they're not."

"If you say so…" Alex replied but she and her friends were reluctant to believe him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" They heard Paulina shout. "He stole my purse!"

The mugger was running on the direction of Danny and the spies, assuming a short boy and three girls wouldn't be able to stop him. Alex proves him wrong by tripping him. A pair of security guards soon arrested the thief and Paulina reclaimed her purse. "Thank you, er, Alex, isn't it?"

"Yes and you're welcome." Alex replied.

"If at least this happened in Amity Park, my ghost boy would be the one to save me." Paulina commented and left.

Danny then noticed the spies turning their attention on him. "She has a crush on my ghostly alter ego but hates my human self." He explained.

The girls accepted his explanation.

Meanwhile, at the Guys in White headquarters, Operatives O and K were interrogating Vlad Masters. "For the last time, Plasmius, tell me Danny Phantom's secret identity and we'll make things more comfortable for you." Operative O demanded.

"And don't you try to sell that crazy tale about Danny Phantom being Danny Fenton since he's too prepubescent to be the ghost kid." Operative K added.

"By 'more comfortable', do you mean the experiments will be less painful?" Vlad asked with a deadpan tone.

"Well, that and less of this." Operative O answered as he prodded Vlad with a ghost prod.

"I dare you to do it again." Vlad defiantly said.

Operative O accepted the dare and tried to hit Vlad but the fruitloop, anticipating that, turned himself so the prod would hit the ghost cuffs, which deactivated them. "So long, suckers." Vlad said as he turned himself into Plasmius. Before they could do anything to stop him, Vlad turned himself intangible and left.

"I'll mention in my report that it was your fault, Operative O." Operative K stated.

"And I'll mention in _my_ report that it was _your_ fault, Operative K." Operative O replied.

While the two Operatives were playing the blame game, Vlad was evaluating his options. "My fortune. My mayoral position. My chances with Maddie. All lost because of that oaf Jack Fenton and his son Daniel. They! Will! Pay!"

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Se ela não percebeu por conta própria após tantas aventuras com o Danny, ele contando não fará diferença. Ela não pode mais se dar ao luxo de ir a Beverly Hills depois que os pais dela lhe cortaram a mesada e eles não a levariam já que desconfiariam se ela pedisse a eles. Vlad não precisa do Terry. Essas características da Clover são as que mais me marcaram quando eu costumava assistir ao desenho e posso ter exagerado um pouco.**


	24. A Deranged Fruitloop

**Chapter 24: A Deranged Fruitloop**

Inside his lab, Dr. Cyrus Bortel was interrupted by someone phasing himself in. "Bortel, I want one of your Neuro-Compliance Chips." Vlad Plasmius said.

"You could've just placed an order through the web." Dr. Bortel commented.

"Your failure to deliver Moodulators made me unwilling to trust you with those." The fruitloop replied.

"I understand." Dr. Bortel replied with a hint of shame. "Well, since you came here in person, I won't charge the delivery fee, meaning you'll only have to pay…"

"I guess you didn't understand me." Plasmius interrupted the scientist. "I said 'I _WANT_ one of your Neuro-Compliance Chips'."

"Uh-oh."

The next day, in Beverly Hills, Danny and Alex were taking a walk together when she spotted a sporting goods shop. "Cool!" She exclaimed. "I need new shoes!"

Danny would have tried to talk his way out of it but he then heard Dash Baxter's voice. "Fenton!" _'Uh-oh. He must've already met Mandy.' Danny thought. 'I'd better follow Alex into the store.'_

"May I help you?" A salesperson asked them.

"Yes, I'd like two pairs of soccer boots and, since I'm already here, I'd like a new pair of tennis shoes." Alex eagerly answered.

"What about you, Sir?" The salesperson asked Danny.

Danny didn't want to buy anything but was afraid Alex, in spite of knowing he's Danny Phantom, would assume he's a dork. "I'll buy a pair of tennis for myself, please." He said.

The salesperson asked for their shoe sizes and, after getting them, left to pick up some items for them to choose. Dash entered afterwards. "Fenton, you'll pay for making a fool out of me!"

"Are you threatening this customer?" The salesperson returned upon hearing Dash.

"Uh, I…" The bully tried to come up with an excuse.

"I heard you." The salesperson said. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"You and which army will make me?" Dash threateningly asked.

Two other guys showed up. "What's wrong, boss?" One of them asked. Dash took his cue to leave.

After Danny and Alex made their purchases (he paid for his and she paid for hers), a tube sucked the both of them away. To Danny's surprise but not Alex's, they found themselves inside Jerry's office and Clover and Samantha were there as well. "Jerry, what happened?" Alex asked.

"I'm glad to see you again, girls and Phantom." Jerry replied and pushed a button that revealed the faces of Vlad _Masters _and Vlad _Plasmius_. "Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius has escaped GiW custody." He explained.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "How did it happen?"

"It's unclear because the only reports came from two operatives blaming each other." Jerry explained.

'_Typical Guy in White incompetence.' Danny thought. 'Why does it seem more frequent against really evil people?'_

"Anyway, Mr. Phantom, since W.O.O.H.P. and the National Super Agency are the only known government agencies to have any sort of connection to you, the President contacted both for input on the ghostly supervillain." Jerry added. "So don't be surprised if the NSA contacts you, assuming they haven't done it already."

Danny's cell phone then rang. "Agent Dicker?"

"Let me talk to him." Jerry asked.

"Agent Dicker, W.O.O.H.P. Head Jerry Lewis wants to talk to you." Danny said. Surprised, Agent Dicker made a video call to Jerry's office. "I see you have also reached Danny Phantom." Rick commented.

"Yes, Rick." Jerry replied.

"Good, because the President wants to meet us." Rick stated. "And that includes you, Danny Phantom."

"The President?" Danny was really shocked this time. "Wants? To meet? Me?"

"Affirmative." Rick replied. "May it be now?"

"S-sure." Danny nervously replied.

"Good." Rick stated. "Just change into Phantom unless you want the President and his bodyguards to know your secret."

As Danny did so, Jerry and the girls were surprised. "Wait." Alex asked. "You already knew his secret identity? Is he one of your agents?"

"Actually, he's a civilian superhero whose help we once needed for classified reasons." Rick explained. "Let's wait until after the meeting with the President for further explanations, shall we?"

Everyone in Jerry's office agreed and the President was added to the video call. "Good morning, Jerry." The President said. "It's good to see you and the girls again. And I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Phantom."

"It's an h-h-honor to meet you, Mr. President." Danny said. _'Wait a minute. Alex already met the President before? I'd better ask later or the President might become too curious.'_

"So, Mr. Phantom, what can you tell that could help us catch Vlad Plasmius?" The President asked.

"He's a creep who wants to kill m… Jack Fenton and marry his wife Maddie Fenton, Sir." Danny explained.

"Anything else, Mr. Phantom?" The President asked. "Preferably something that would help locate him."

"Unfortunately, the only thing that comes into my mind is to wait near the Fentons for when Plasmius attacks them." Danny answered.

"Understood." The President said.

Agent Alpha then revealed himself to be inside the President's office. "Mr. President, I have a squad of agents ready for the mission."

Danny was now regretting saying that. Fortunately, he didn't need to say anything about it. "Aren't they too busy hunting make-believe witches in California?" The President asked. "Even if I believed they're real, they aren't causing any problems. At least nothing more urgent than Plasmius."

'_Good thing tax evaders are considered a bigger threat than witches.' Danny thought._

"Mr. President, I have agents available for the mission." Jerry volunteered.

Meanwhile, Dr. Cyrus Bortel was knocking on Fentonworks' door. "Who's there?" Jack asked.

"Ghost… overshadowing… me…" Bortel said. Jack then pointed an ecto-gun on him. "Leave this innocent man or face the wrath of Jack Fenton, ghost!" He ordered.

"As you wish, old friend." Jack was so shocked upon hearing Vlad's voice the seriously crazed fruitloop had the chance to attach a Neuro-Compliance Chip on him. "Jack Fenton, I command you to kill Daniel Fenton."

"I must kill Daniel Fenton." Jack said while in a trance. "I must kill Daniel Fenton."

"Jack, what're you…" Maddie started asking until she saw Vlad. Before the fruitloop had a chance to react, she drew the Fenton Ghost Weasel she decided to carry with herself ever since she's heard of his escape and sucked him.

"Again?" Vlad asked but then conformed himself. "Okay, my work here is done anyway."

"What're you talking about, Plasmius?" Maddie asked and, while she couldn't see it, he winced at hearing Maddie call him 'Plasmius' instead of 'Vlad'.

"Just ask Dr. Bortel here for details, my love." Vlad replied and Maddie was glad she couldn't see the expression on his face.

Back at W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Danny was glad the President didn't listen to the Guys in White and wouldn't support a literal witch hunt. He was so glad he didn't even remember to ask about his girlfriend having met the President before. "Now that's settled, may I fly back to Amity Park to check upon my parents?"

"Sure thing, Danny." Alex replied in understanding. The more she'd rather spend more time with him, she wasn't selfish.

Danny quickly flew towards Amity Park. By the time he arrived home, Maddie and Bortel were assembling some device and the Ghost Blasters had just arrived to take Vlad back to prison. "What happened?" He asked Jazz, unwittingly revealing his presence.

The Ghost Blasters pointed their weapons at him. "Ghost Blas…" They shouted until Jazz placed herself between them and Danny. "Stop!" She told them.

"Weren't you guys told to leave me alone?" Danny asked.

"Only until we catch you doing something illegal." Vid answered. "You were caught invading this home."

"No!" Jazz shouted. "He's not invading! He's here because… I asked for his help. Danny Phantom, this is Dr. Cyrus Bortel. Plasmius overshadowed him into placing a Neuro-Compliance Chip on our… my Dad. Dr. Bortel and my Mom are assembling a Silicon Phase Disruptor to deactivate the chip. Removing the chip without deactivating it first will kill him. Until then." She then showed a tied up Jack who kept saying "I must kill Daniel Fenton".

Taking advantage of that distraction, Vlad Plasmius used his invisibility and intangibility to untie Jack. "I must kill Daniel Fenton." Jack said and then shot at Danny. "Wait a minute." Vlad said. "I never told the oaf they're the same Danny. Daniel, did you tell?"

"No." Danny answered while dodging another shot.

"Jack, how did you know?" Vlad asked.

"It was easy to figure out after learning humans can have ghost powers." Jack commented with the same tone used to say he must kill Danny. He then tried to resume trying to kill Danny but Maddie and the Blasters ganged up on him.

"How did you escape?" Jazz asked. "I thought Mom had caught you with a Fenton Ghost Weasel."

Another Vlad showed up and said "I helped myself". The two Vlads then merged together and shot a blast on the Silicon Phase Disruptor. "After all my work." Dr. Bortle moaned in frustration. Vlad then fled. _'Well, that was fun.' The fruitloop thought. 'Now it's time for bigger plans. To reach the stars.'_

While Jack was being tied up again, Sam and Tucker arrived. "We're here, Jazz." Sam said. "Now, what's this emergency you called…" She and Tucker then noticed Jack. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Look!" Tucker exclaimed in horror. "It's a Neuro-Compliance Chip!"

"How do you know about these?" Dr. Bortel asked.

"I read about them from Kim Possible's website." Tucker explained.

"Can't we just pull the device from him?" Sam asked and everybody else shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

"If it's done without deactivating the chip with a Silicon Phase Disruptor, it'll kill Mr. Fenton, Sam." Tucker explained.

"And mine would've already been ready for use had Plasmius not interfered." Dr. Bortle.

"And we're here to make sure he won't do it again." Vid added.

"Danny, when did you return?" Tucker asked. "What did you tell Alex…" He was elbowed by Sam.

"Tucker, it's Danny _Fenton_ who has a girlfriend named Alex." Sam reminded her techno geek friend.

"Actually, we already know but that's for later." Maddie replied.

Later on, Jack was shocked that he had no control of his actions in spite of being aware of his surroundings. "So, Dad, how did you figure out?" Danny asked after the Ghost Blasters left and Vid assured him his secret wouldn't be added to their official report.

"Learning that humans can have ghost powers from it happening to Vlad made me realize that, if Danny Phantom is a human with ghost powers like him, it had to have happened from a similar incident." Jack explained. "That meant it had to be you, son, even if the Guys in White dismissed you as too prepubescent. Of course, seeing the both of you at the same time could have thrown me off track but I know some ghosts have the power of duplicating themselves and I already knew my former friend had used that trick before."

Danny nodded.

"And there's also the fact you could use the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split yourself into a human and a ghost." Jack added.

"I was so worried thinking I was seeing things." Jazz commented.

"Now that's been clarified, what did you tell Alex so you could get away with ditching her?" Tucker asked and nobody else would deny to be just as curious.

"Actually, she and her friends learned the truth when I went ghost to protect them from criminals who broke into the mall we were in." Danny explained, giving a covered-up version he and the spies agreed upon so he could tell his friends the girls knew his secret without telling his friends about the girls being spies. "Fortunately, the World Organization of Human Protection was chasing those criminals and were so grateful for my help they removed all security tapes that caught me going ghost. I might even help them on occasion since the Blasters are giving me extra time."

"Danny, are you sure you can trust Alex and her friends with your secret?" Jazz asked.

"Forget about Alex!" Sam demanded even if she found the concern valid. "You're trusting the _Government_!"

"The National Super Agency never turned on me either." Danny argued. "They could've told W.O.O.H.P. about me but didn't. Now, if you excuse me, I must fly back to Beverly Hills and Alex to preserve my cover." He flied away and took Dr. Bortel home.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: Vlad using the Neuro-Compliance Chips was something I intended to do for a while in this fic but the original idea was to have Jack learn Danny's secret by seeing him go ghost under the belief that, once freed from the chip, would forget it. Instead of simply being mentioned, Kim Possible would appear and be the one to later tell Danny that Jack was aware of his surroundings and remembers everything.**

**Answer to Guest from Chapter 5: Which girls and which rudeness? At worst, Clover was rude because she wondered why Alex would like him. Even she didn't hold Danny's friendship with Tucker against him.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): É, o Jerry não gostou muito que o Danny tenha descoberto as identidades das espiãs mas ao menos ele tem um segredo do Danny. É a sina do Danny. Os valentões de Casper High adoram pegar no pé dele. Tensa mesmo e este capítulo foi só o começo.**


	25. Something's Rotten in Washington, DC

**Chapter 25: Something's Rotten in Washington, DC**

At Casper High, history class was ever more boring than usual and not just because Mr. Lancer was subbing for their regular history teacher. Speaking of the devil, Mr. Lancer was showing the students an educational (and therefore boring in most students' opinions) reel about some Eastern European kingdom. "Travel for Kids presents… This is Zoravia." A narrator announced.

The students struggled to stay awake during the rest albeit Tucker became genuinely interested once Zoravia's computer industry was mentioned. He and some of his male classmates became even more interested once they caught a glimpse of Zoravia's Princess Natasha. Sam liked the part about the Zoravians being able to elect their leader even if only Royal Family members could be elected.

"Now, for sake of those of you who don't keep up with the news, King Carl of Zoravia is going to meet the President of the United States in Washington." Mr. Lancer stated. "For even better news, this class will be allowed a field trip to Washington for the occasion." He said and handed each student a form for their parents to sign. "Any questions?" Mr. Lancer asked and noticed Tucker eagerly raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

"Will Princess Natasha be there?" Tucker asked. Several other boys were just as curious so they just waited for the answer.

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer answered. He was annoyed but didn't say anything because the question was technically pertinent to the topic. "Any more questions?" He then noticed someone else. "Ms. Manson?"

"How old is this reel?" The goth maliciously asked. _'It'd serve those stupid boys right if Princess Natasha turned out to be middle-aged by now.'_

"It's brand new, Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer answered. "Princess Natasha is around your age. More questions, anyone?" Only one student had a raised hand this time. "Mr. Fenton?"

"Mr. Lancer, what happened to Lubek?" Danny asked.

"He moved to Zoravia, Illinois and is currently the Principal of Fountain Park High, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer answered and everyone laughed at that. "It's no joke. He really became an educator."

"Shouldn't he be behind bars after everything he did to force the Zoravians to accept him as their ruler again?" Sam asked.

"There are no extradition treaties between the United States and the Kingdom of Zoravia and Lubek hasn't been proven guilty of breaking any American laws, Ms. Manson." Mr. Lancer explained. "Now be warned. There'll be a test about whatever you'll learn at the trip and those of you not going will take a different test out of fairness."

The students, obviously, groaned at how Mr. Lancer is killing the fun. "I bet Alex and her friends are having a better school day just because they didn't have to watch that stupid documentary." Sam commented after they left the classroom.

Meanwhile, at Beverly High, the spies were just leaving a history classroom. "Ugh, I can't believe we had to sit through some stupid video about some former Soviet republic." Clover commented in disgust. "At least there'll be a field trip about that. Anything to avoid sitting through classrooms."

"Actually, Clover, Zoravia wasn't a Soviet republic since they had a King of their own in 1988." Samantha replied.

"Who cares?" Clover disdainfully asked.

"1988?" Alex asked. "Where did you come up with that year?"

"That documentary was copyrighted in 2003 and King Hector was said to have died 15 years before." Samantha explained. They then were sucked by a familiar tube, prompting them to scream in terror.

"Girls, I have an assignment for you." Jerry told them. "I presume you're aware of our nation's royal visitor."

"More than I'd like to." Clover muttered.

Unfazed by Clover's comment, Jerry pushed a button and his screen showed a picture of a balding man wearing a brown suit. "Girls, this is Lubek, former King of Zoravia and current Principal of Fountain Park High School. With the President of the United States and the current King of Zoravia about to meet, we have reason to believe Lubek plans to interfere out of fear the President will extradite him back to Zoravia, where he'll face justice for his crimes against his former homeland."

"I assume it's not a coincidence we're going to Washington for a field trip." Clover deduced.

Jerry decided to ignore it. "Since Lubek and King Carl aren't coming before the day you and your classmates arrive at the White House, you can wait until there." He said and then handed the girls some devices. "I believe there's no need to remind you how to use any of these devices." He said and the girls nodded. "Good. Now go back to your class and be ready for the trip." He then pushes a button that got the girls sent back through a tube.

Back at Casper High, Team Phantom was commenting on the impending trip. "I hope Princess Natasha is also going." Tucker commented. "She won't resist the Foley charm."

"Tucker, I thought you didn't want to pursue a long-distance relationship." Danny said.

"It's not that much of an issue when the girl has a permanent address, Danny." Tucker explained. "And it doesn't harm if the address happens to be a palace made of turquoise located in a nation with a good computer industry."

Sam rolled her eyes at that. "Tucker, even if Princess Natasha is also going to Washington, and that's by itself a big _if_, I doubt she'd find you that charming."

"The goth's right, Foley." Dash maliciously said as he appeared. "It's one thing that there are crazy girls who prefer Fenturd over me but there's no way a Princess would prefer Foley over me."

"Wanna bet?" Tucker maliciously asked.

"What's the bet, Foley?" Dash asked.

"If you get a date with her, I'll eat my hat." Tucker said. "If you don't, you'll renounce your presidency and not run for the next school president election."

"Well, it's not as degrading as eating underwear of wearing nothing but it in public but, since dating a Princess is enough of a good thing by itself, you got a deal, Foley." Dash replied and walked away.

"Sucker." Tucker muttered.

"What was that?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"While I'm sure I'd easily win considering Dash doesn't seem to be popular with non-Amity Park girls, there's a chance Princess Natasha won't be there as Sam had just reminded me and, even if she _is_ there, it's unlikely her security detail would allow students she never met before to approach her so, had I proposed a bet where the one to get a date with her wins, I'd have no choice but to settle for a draw."

"Does he really believe he'd have better chances than Dash?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Well, at least he accounted for the possibility of Princess Natasha not being available." Danny answered, amazed that Tucker could be right for a wrong reason.

"I'm disgusted about a girl, even if she's some spoiled Princess, being used as an object to settle a bet but I'll love seeing Dash being knocked down a peg." Sam commented.

"Hey!" Tucker protested. "I do have a chance. Sure, the Internet says she likes ripped guys but it also says she's a brown belt in karate. Like those fancy gowns would allow the necessary freedom of movement to earn that."

"Let's just hope our parents will allow us." Sam commented. "I don't have much faith on my chances with mine."

Later on, at Sam's home, her parents were overjoyed at the news. "Of course you can go, Sammykins!" Pamela Manson happily said.

"Not so that but your mother and I will go as chaperones so we can hopefully meet the President, I mean keep an eye on your troublemaking friends." Jeremy Manson replied.

Sam rolled her eyes at her father's comment.

Meanwhile, Danny and Jazz were returning to Fentonworks. "Danny couldn't we be flying home?" Jazz asked.

"The Guys in White are probably around hoping to catch the fruitloop during an attempt to attack our family again, Jazz." Danny explained. "I mustn't risk them seeing Phantom entering or leaving home."

"Do you really think they would discover you?" Jazz didn't have faith on them.

"Be quiet, Jazz." Danny pleaded to his sister. "You never know when they're overhearing us."

"Danny, you're too paranoid." Jazz commented.

"Can you believe that, Operative O?" Operative K asked. "Who do they think they're tricking with that lame acting?"

"Yeah, Operative K." Operative O replied. "Do they really expect us to believe a prepubescent boy like Danny Fenton could be Danny Phantom?"

Inside their home, the Fenton siblings told their parents about the field trip. "How remember, kids." Jack Fenton told them. "The President might want to ask you questions about our ghost hunting gear so I'll drill it all on you."

"Jack, darling, I think you should let me handle this." Maddie told her husband and gave him a cookie. "Here's a cookie. And there's some fudge inside the fridge."

"Thanks, Mom." Both Danny and Jazz said after Jack dashed for the fudge.

"You're welcome, kids." Maddie replied. "Jokes aside, at least tell him about the Fenton Ghost Weasel if you get a chance."

Two days later, the Casper High students were on their way to Washington. "Mom, can't I sit next to my friends?" Sam asked.

"Sammykins, you not only need better friends but also get over the fact that Fenton boy is dating somebody else." Pamela argued. "Now befriend those cheerleaders. You need popular friends."

'_Poor Sam.' Danny, Tucker and Jazz thought. 'At least nothing worse could happen.' Danny added._

The bus then went out of control. _'I had to jinx it, didn't I?'_ "Cover up for me." Danny asked Tucker and Jazz, whose job was made easier by the fact nobody but Sam was paying attention at him as he went ghost and phased out of the bus. He still didn't feel secure enough of his duplication power to use it _and_ stay focused on what he had to do at the same time. After stopping the bus, he heard an unwelcome and yet familiar voice. "I knew you'd reveal yourself, whelp."

"Skulker." Danny glared and flew towards the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter.

Skulker fired a beam at Danny but the ghost hero blocked it with a shield. Danny could've dodged but then the beam would've hit the bus.

"Kids, please stay calm." Jeremy Manson asked. "Keep your heads down in case one of the ghosts shoots through the glass. I'll keep watching so we'll know when it's safe."

"And I'll keep an eye on Sammykins." Pamela added.

"Somebody please shoot me now." Sam muttered.

'_No fair.' Valerie angrily thought. 'Two evil ghosts out there and Dad made me leave my ghost-hunting gear at home. Not that I'd have a chance to leave without anyone noticing.'_

"Skulker, I'm not the only halfa, remember?" Danny asked. "Why don't you hunt Plasmius?"

Skulker took some time before responding. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, whelp."

"You never really thought about that, right?" Danny teased the hunter. Furious, Skulker tried to hit Danny with a stronger beam. _'Not the reaction I was expecting.' Danny thought as _he raised a shield to block the beam. Feeling like he had no other choice, Danny used his Ghostly Wail to weaken Skulker. Having lost his armor to the wail, Skulker was easily sucked into a Thermos. Danny then phased himself back to the bus and changed back into Danny Fenton before anyone not into his secret noticed his absence.

"I should've been there fighting those ghosts." Valerie muttered.

"Ha." Dash scoffed. "You do you think you are? The Red Huntress?"

A few repairs later, their journey to Washington had no further trouble. Upon arriving at the hotel, they found out they weren't the only students there. "Alex?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Danny!" Alex exclaimed and ran to embrace her boyfriend, to the surprise of several Beverly Hills boys. _'What does she see in him?' They thought._

"Look!" Mandy called. "Alex's dating a scrawny loser!"

"Don't call him a loser!" Alex protested.

"Wait a minute!" Mandy asked. "If that boy's school is here, that means… Dash and Tucker are here as well!"

"Oh, you remember me?" Tucker was flattered.

"More than I'd like to." Mandy muttered.

"Is this Dash you speak of as nerdy as him?" Mandy's friend/lackey Dominique asked.

"No." Mandy answered. "Dash Baxter is just so much of a jerk his good looks, physical condition and star quarterback status don't make up for that."

"Is that him?" Mandy's other friend/lackey Caitlin asked while pointing at the bully.

"Yes." Mandy answered without interest.

"Look, my friends and I have better taste than Mandy." Dominique told Dash as she and Caitlin approached him. "Interested?"

"Sorry, you both are pretty girls with good taste but I have a Princess to score so I can win a bet." Dash arrogantly answered. "Maybe after she leaves we can do something."

"No wonder Mandy didn't like him." Dominique commented and Caitlin agreed.

"That alone is worth the trip." Sam told Danny and Tucker. The latter of whom then approached Mandy's friends.

"Girls, I'm available." Tucker said with a suggestive smile.

"No wonder." Dominique dismissively replied and Caitlin agreed. Both girls left.

Danny then tried to change the subject. "So, isn't it an amazing coincidence both our schools are here?" He asked Alex.

"Danny, I don't think it was a coincidence." Alex whispered back.

"Why not?" Danny asked and then another group of students showed up. They were led by a balding man who approached the reception. "Excuse me. I am Principal Lubek of Fountain Park High and I believe we have a reservation in zis place."

**End chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Princess Natasha" series or any of its characters. The Kingdom of Zoravia and the town of Zoravia, Illinois (formerly Fountain Park, Illinois) are locations previously mentioned back in Chapter 18.**

**Author's Note: Before anyone tries to 'correct' me by pointing out it's "Karl" as some websites say or used to say, the King's name is really "Carl" as evidenced during that show's intro and when the first episode shows a close of a ballot from when the Zoravians had to choose either Carl or Lubek as their King. The Queen's name being misspelled as "Leena" is easier to understand since Queen Lena's name only appears on the credits of some episodes.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest****): Sim, ele é o pai da Madison. E sim, teremos uma adaptação de "Planeta Fantasma".**


	26. Still Rotten

**Author's Note: The only "Princess Natasha" episodes I ever watched are those available at YouTube so, don't expect me to be canon compliant to any that take place after "The Princess and the Pin".**

**Chapter 26: Still Rotten**

"Let me guess," Danny whispered to Alex. "Jerry wants you and your friends to keep an eye at Lubek, right?"

Rather than answering her boyfriend's question, Alex came up with one of her own since it didn't compromise any secrets. "Danny, did your school also show "Travel for Kids presents This is Zoravia"?"

"Will the coincidences never end?" Danny asked in amazement.

"I think not." Samantha answered as she and Clover approached them. "Do you recognize that brunette among Lubek's students?"

All of them did and Alex was the first to reply. "Princess Natasha?" She whispered.

"But how come Lubek doesn't recognize her?" Clover asked.

Having recovered from the double dump, Tucker approached Danny and the girls and answered Clover's question. "I did some research and it turns out she wasn't even born by the time Lubek left Zoravia." He explained.

"Did he never watch the Zoravia chapter of Travel for Kids?" Clover asked.

"If you were him would you have done so or encouraged others to?" Tucker asked.

Dash also took notice of the Princess of Zoravia. "Princess, I'm Dash Baxter, star quarterback of Casper High. How about we do some sightseeing together?" He then heard laughter from another Fountain Park student and frowned upon recognizing its owner from the last time they two schools had a football match against each other. "Something funny, O'Brien?" The jerk jock asked.

"Yes." O'Brien answered while still laughing. "That's no Princess. She's just a refugee girl…"

"Exchange student!" Natasha corrected O'Brien.

"Whatever." O'Brien dismissively replied. "She's no Princess. She came from the Kingdom of Zoravia and has the same name as that Kingdom's Princess but she's just a plain-looking girl while the real Princess Natasha is even more beautiful than her portraits suggest. I should know since I've danced with the real one during a school dance."

"Get real, O'Brien." Dash skeptically replied.

"It's true." O'Brien replied. "I even got one of her crystal shoes as a souvenir." He said and showed said slipper, shocking his classmates. "You still have that thing?"

Tucker then checked his PDA. "According to comments from when the event was posted on the web, this O'Brien guy danced with a decoy so ugly the punch must've been spiked for people to have fallen for the disguise."

'_I hope so.' Natasha thought. 'Only then things would make sense.'_

"We all had an exhausting trip." Lubek commented. "If you all excuse me, my students and I need to check in our rooms and sleep for tomorrow."

Later on, the spies were in their room talk to Jerry via compowder. "I don't get it, Jerry." Samantha commented. "Why would King Carl risk his own daughter to spy on Lubek?"

"Because of Lubek's former position as Head of the Zoravian spy agency, he'd recognize anyone who already was a Zoravian spy back when he left his home Kingdom, Sam." Jerry explained. "Not to mention the best Zoravian spies from that time were trained by Lubek."

"Talk about conflicting loyalty." Clover commented. "By the way, Jer, if the King needs a better-looking decoy to protect Princess Natasha, I volunteer. I have experience."

"Quite commendable of you, Clover." Jerry replied with a proud smile. "Unfortunately, you're in no position to do so without compromising your position as a spy this time."

"Jerry, do you have anything to do with Danny also being here?" Alex asked and he frowned. "No comments, Alex." He answered.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Maya were sharing a hotel room when the former's boofer phone rang. "Excuse me, Maya." Natasha told her roommate and she left for another part of their room. "Dad's calling."

"Okay, Natasha." Maya replied.

"Hi, Dad." Natasha said as she answered the phone.

"_Natasha, I need you to spy on Lubek to figure out how he plans to interfere with my meeting with the President of the United States." King Carl said._

"Sorry, Dad, but I must wait until my roommate falls asleep." Natasha explained.

"_Oleg shall assist you, Natasha." The King replied. "Good luck and goodbye."_

Natasha then heard someone knocking on the door. "Oleg?"

Natasha's friend and fellow spy handed her a pill. "Natasha, zis is a sleeping pill." Oleg told her. "Make Maya drink vater vith this and she'll be asleep."

"Got it, Oleg." Natasha replied. A few minutes later, she met Oleg at the back of the hotel. He was waiting for her with a motorized scooter. Once they spotted Lubek leaving, they followed him. Unbeknownst to them, an invisible Danny Phantom was watching them. After they left, he joined Alex and her friends, who were using their jetpacks. "Girls, you won't believe it, but Princess Natasha is…"

"A spy, we know." Clover finished. "King Carl cannot send his adult spies because Lubek would recognize them."

"Can you extend your invisibility to us?" Samantha asked.

"To do so, at least one of you must keep holding me and the others must keep holding either me or the one the invisibility is already extended to." Danny explained and Alex quickly grabbed his left arm. Clover grabbed his right one and Samantha grabbed Alex's left one. "That'll do." He commented as he readied himself to make the four of them invisible. Once that was done, the girls increased the speed of their jetpacks to catch up with the Zoravians. "I wonder if the Rocketeer could fly this fast." Danny commented.

Eventually, the bad guys arrived at a place behind the White House. "Are you sure ze secret entrance is here?" Lubek asked an old woman.

"Quivers." The W.O.O.H.P. agents whispered. "Make us visible again, Danny." Alex asked her boyfriend.

"I didn't spend all that time sitting the first brat for nothing, Lubek." Quivers answered Lubek's question.

"Call him "Great One" or "My Liege", old wench." One of Lubek's soldiers told her.

"Don't talk to our mother like that!" Quivers' sons told the soldier.

"Silence!" Lubek demanded. "Have you forgotten vat we came here for?"

"No, Great One." The soldier answered. "We're here to abduct the President's daughter Madison so we can force him to kill King Carl, starting a war that'll lead the Citizens of Zoravia to elect you back into your rightful position as the King of Zoravia."

"Stop right there, Lubek." Natasha demanded.

"You and vich army vill stop me?" Lubek disdainfully asked, not believing Natasha and Oleg would stop them.

"We will." Clover declared as she and her friends revealed themselves.

"Lubek!" Quivers exclaimed in horror. "Those three girls are the spies who protected the first brat in the past!"

"And they've brought a friend." Danny said as he revealed himself.

"Danny Phantom?" Lubek asked. "Amity Park's ghost hero?"

"Exactly!" Danny replied. "How's it gonna be? Easy or hard?"

"Get them!" Lubek commanded his subordinates.

"Help Lubek's men!" Quivers ordered her sons.

"Yes, Sir!" Lubek's subordinates answered while Quivers' sons said "Yes, Mom!"

Samantha and Clover fought Quivers' sons while Alex, Natasha and Oleg fought Lubek's subordinates. Danny decided to go after Lubek and Quivers, thinking it'd be an easy victory since they're humans with no powers who couldn't have accounted for the possibility of a ghost showing up.

Or so he thought. Lubek drew a ghost weapon and shot Danny. "Lubek, how did you know Phantom would show up?" Quivers asked.

"After my Dad's ghost visited me once, it vorried me enough to buy ghost veapon from ze Fentons!" Lubek explained. "They'll be so glad to learn I've defeated zeir foe." He ironically commented.

Unbeknownst to the villains, Alex became so furious she used her jetpack to fly towards Lubek and knock him down with a kick. She was so fast the former King of Zoravia had no time to react. "Don't hurt me! I'm an old lady!" Quivers quickly shouted.

"Do you surrender?" Alex asked with a stronger tone than usual even when she's fighting bad guys.

"Y-yes." Quivers replied in fear and Alex tied her arms so she couldn't escape. Her sons became so depressed they were easily defeated and Alex's friends joined Natasha and Oleg against Lubek's subordinates.

'_I'm the one with ghost powers and Alex did more of the fighting than I did?' Danny thought. 'Now she'll think I'm a dork.'_

Some black vans with agent in black suits showed up and Jerry was with them. "Good job, girls. And Mr. Phantom." He commented and then noticed Natasha and Oleg. "And who are these two?"

"They're Zoravian spies sent to stop Lubek, Jerry." Samantha explained. "They helped us."

"Even then, they must come with us to answer questions." Jerry replied and directed his attention to Natasha. "Even you, Princess."

It was at that moment that Natasha realized there was no point in hiding anymore.

Inside a secret room at the White House, the heroes were meeting the President and his bodyguards. "So, why would Zoravia's Crown Princess be acting as a spy so far away from her father's jurisdiction?" The President asked.

"Mr. President, Lubek needed to be stopped for the sake of the Kingdom of Zoravia and, since we couldn't force your Government to hand him over, something else had to be done." Natasha humbly explained.

"Well, I usually take a dim view about foreign spies acting in my country but you and your fellow secret agent deserve your anonymity after saving my daughter and preventing the diplomatic incident Lubek would've caused." The President commented. "Albeit I'm not sure what to say about the use of kid spies. Teen spies are one thing but I wouldn't risk a kid."

"Actually, Mr. President, I am 39 years old." Oleg explained and everyone else but Natasha asked "What?"

"It is true." Oleg said. "I have a similar condition to Gotham City's former actress Mary Dahl, a.k.a. Baby-Doll."

The others weren't sure if they believed Oleg's claim or not but they still gave Zoravia the benefit of doubt. "So, what'll happen to Lubek?" Princess Natasha asked. "Will Lubek be sent back to Zoravia, Mr. President?"

"He will, Princess… _after_ serving his sentence for his crimes in America." The President exclaimed. "The same goes for the other Zoravians caught with him."

"And vat about Quivers and her sons?" Oleg asked.

"Since they aren't Zoravian citizens, they'll be free to resume their lives after paying their debts to American society unless there's an extradition treaty between us and Zoravia by then." The President exclaimed.

"My father will be informed of your decision, Mr. President." Natasha stated.

"You and agent Boynski are free to leave now." The President declared.

The next morning, the Fountain Park High students were wondering about their Principal when they were called to the lobby where Jerry and some unnamed people in black suits waited for them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Jerry, head of the World Organization of Human Protection." He said and then produced his identity card. "I regret to inform you that your Principal has been arrested for trying to break into the White House. Some of my agents will watch over you until you return to Zoravia, Illinois."

"What?" They (except for Natasha and Oleg) were shocked. "How could this be?"

While they were digesting the news, students from other schools were having breakfast. Danny, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were whispering to avoid being overheard. "So, Principal Lubek will finally face justice and it's all thanks to you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Lubek bought a ghost weapon from my parents and the spies who were on his trail were more helpful than me." Danny hesitantly confessed.

"Why would he buy a ghost weapon?" Tucker asked. "You never ran afoul of him before."

"His father's ghost visited him once." Danny explained and then noticed his friends' reactions. "Yeah, I felt the same when I heard that."

"May I sit with you?" Alex asked as she approached Team Phantom.

"Sure, Alex." Danny answered to Sam's dismay. The spy talk ended since Danny's the only one in Team Phantom who already knew Alex's a spy.

After breakfast, all three schools went to the White House. At the same time, they noticed a limousine with the Zoravian flag on it. "Look!" O'Brien exclaimed. "It's King Carl and Queen Lena! But where's Princess Natasha?"

"She's standing next to you, O'Brien!" Dash teasingly shouted and then tried to approach Natasha. "So, now that your evil Uncle is out of the way, how about we finally…" He's then interrupted by Mr. Lancer. "Stick to _our_ group, Mr. Baxter."

After that incident, they started the tour. "Would you believe that boy thinks _you_ of all people could be a Princess?" A blonde girl asked Natasha.

"I think I did a very good job acting as one during that school play, Kelly." Natasha argued.

"A decent job for an understudy but nothing that could make sane people think you're a real Princess." Kelly replied. "Had Dash Baxter been talking about me, I could understand."

"Yeah." O'Brien agreed. "Sure, you're not as beautiful as Princess Natasha but you're ironically closer than Natasha here."

"Kids." A federal agent watching over the Fountain Park students caught their attention. "We're going to meet the King and the Queen of Zoravia right now." He said and they cheered.

Upon arriving at a room featuring the Zoravian visitors, Queen Lena addressed Natasha. "Natasha, dear, please join us for lunch."

"Yes, Mom." Natasha answered, shocking her classmates.

"Natasha, how dare you call the Queen of Zoravia "Mom"?" O'Brien angrily asked.

"Because she _is_ Natasha's mother, and don't talk to my daughter with this tone, young man." King Carl replied.

"Impossible!" O'Brien exclaimed. "She was standing and watched while I danced with the _real_ Princess Natasha."

"Greg, you danced with a decoy and I still can't believe you're too stupid to notice." Natasha told Greg O'Brien.

"Anyway, don't blame my daughter for not telling." King Carl told her classmates. "I wanted her to stay incognito until now."

Kelly was the first one to recover. "Your Highness, may I visit you the next time I visit the Kingdom of Zoravia?"

"All of you can." Natasha replied. "Just remember to call in advance."

The rest of the excursion went without incident and the Casper High students eventually returned to Amity Park. "No fair." Tucker moaned. "I was the other candidate. Why can't I take over after Dash surprisingly kept his word?"

"Because you renounced, Tucker." Sam reminded him. "The rules say there must be a recall election."

"And the worst part is that Dash says him not entering it counts as the not entering the next election part of our bet." Tucker complained.

"The part I find really hard to believe is nobody at Zoravia, Illinois realized Natasha is the Princess of the Kingdom they copy." Danny commented. "Even Dash figured it out and he couldn't figure out my secret in spite of that close call during the shrinking incident."

"True." Sam agreed. "It's like…"

Whatever she would say was interrupted by a tube sucking the three of them to a dark office where they met three girls and an old man. "Alex? Jerry?" Danny asked in confusion. "Did you decide to let my friends know…"

Jerry interrupted the halfa. "Phantom, I've only brought your friends here because we couldn't wait for a chance to bring you alone." He explained while his friends were shocked. "Plasmius has been sighted."

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Obrigado. ****A aposta foi entre o Tucker e o Dash, então tudo o que o Danny pôde ganhar foi o prazer de ver o Dash sendo derrotado. Os pais da Sam não tinham nenhum motivo especial. Eles só queriam se gabar do encontro pros amigos da alta sociedade. A princípio, eu gostei de ver o Vlad desmascarado e o Danny sendo aceito como herói. Na época, eu dava razão à Sam porque eu pensava que o Danny estava pateticamente tentando se convencer de que gostava de ser normal de novo, mas NeoMark me mostrou outra perspectiva. Até então eu nem sequer duvidava de que o Desastreróide realmente poderia destruir o mundo todo.**


	27. Phantom Planet – Part 1

**Chapter 27: Phantom Planet – Part 1**

Team Phantom and Team W.O.O.H.P. were flying a spaceship towards a big green asteroid to look for Vlad Plasmius. Tucker and Sam were still trying to digest the fact Alex and her best friends were spies and Danny chose her in spite of _knowing_ that. "What were you thinking, Danny?" Sam angrily thought. "Have it never occurred to you that they could be trying to capture you?"

"Hello!" Clover asked in disdain. "'They' can hear you, if you didn't realize it."

"So, am I here because you guys need a Bosley?" Tucker asked with a smile that creeped the spies.

"No, Foley." Jerry explained. "You and Ms. Manson are here because there was no time to pull Danny Phantom away from you before telling him we located Plasmius so you'd better give me a good reason to believe I can trust you to keep your memories of my girls' identities."

"Have one of these girls, other than Alex since she's Danny's girlfriend, go on a date with me and my lips are sealed." Tucker proposed while trying to work his Too Fine persona.

Clover raised her hand. "I vote to have his memory erased again!" She quickly said.

"Me too!" Samantha and Britney added. They were just as fast.

Tucker pouted and then it clicked in. "Clover, what do you mean by "again"?"

"Back when the goth paid you to spy on Alex, you got too close and we had to erase your memory." Clover explained.

"Plasmius sighted." Jerry announced. Danny, Samantha, Clover and Alex were already wearing spacesuits provided by W.O.O.H.P. The girls were using special modules to leave the spaceship while Danny just phased himself out.

"Wait a minute." Sam protested. "Danny's powers eliminate his need for a spacesuit."

"I'm not taking chances he's forced back into human form." Jerry answered and Danny's friends, remembering past occasions where it happened, understood his concern.

"Is that Kryptonite?" Danny asked while pointing to the satellite.

"We're not close enough to tell." Samantha explained.

Danny than approached Vlad. "Stop what you're doing, you fruit… is that the Infi-Map?"

"Why, yes, Daniel." Vlad maliciously replied. "Ever since that ice-themed mad scientist caused W.O.O.H.P. to meddle into my life and block every money I have that wasn't hidden under assumed names, I couldn't exactly buy a new spaceship."

"But how did you even manage to return to the Ghost Zone to steal it in the first place?" Danny asked while exchanging blasts with Plasmius. "The Government seized your portal."

"Little badger, didn't your father mention the ghost vultures attacking the fudge factory while you were in Washington?" The fruitloop asked in reply.

Meanwhile, Samantha was trying to deactivate Vlad's satellite and the other girls were trying to collect samples of the asteroid. According to the scanner on Alex's wrist, it wasn't Kryptonite as initially assumed. "Ectoranium?" Alex asked in confusion.

"It's a substance Jack and Maddie Fenton explained about when they sold ghost hunting equipment to Jerry, girls." Samantha stated.

A Holo-Maddie interrupted the fight between the halfas. "Vlad darling, some girls are tampering with your satellite."

"I get it but I don't understand what a ghost could possibly do with a substance that harms them." Alex replied to Samantha's statement.

"To take over the Ghost Zone and force all ghosts to help me take over Earth." Vlad explained and frowned at the girls.

"Ha." Clover scoffed. "Even if you get past us or Phantom, how will your army stop heroes like the Justice League, the Avengers, the X-Men or the Teen Titans?"

"My army will overshadow them just like _I_ will overshadow you." Vlad said and created two duplicates of himself to do it but the girls' spacesuits were equipped with deflector technology. "Aaaauuuuugh!" The duplicates vanished. Enraged, Vlad tried to blast Samantha away from his satellite but instead caused it to blow up. He then used the Infi-Map to flee.

Danny and the girls returned to the W.O.O.H.P. spaceship. "Well, Danny, if I may call you that, I suppose it's time to decide if your friends can be trusted with the identities of some of my agents." Jerry stated.

"For as long as you guys keep Danny's secrets, we're cool." Sam replied. "Right, Tucker?"

"Oh, sure." Tucker replied while secretly said he wouldn't get a date with any of the girls.

After they returned to W.O.O.H.P. headquarters, Jerry thanked Team Phantom. "Good work. Danny, my offer not only still stands but I'm considering extending it to your friends."

"Forget it!" Sam replied with a frown. "We'll not be bait to lure Danny into your group. Right, Tucker?"

"Find a good excuse for my parents or wait until I'm an adult and we'll talk, Sir." Tucker eagerly replied. Sam rolled her eyes.

The next Saturday, Danny was going to Carmela's home when Sam interrupted him. "Danny, I finally saved enough for a movie! Will you watch it with me?"

"I'm sorry but Alex's visiting her Aunt Carmela and I'm spending the weekend with her." Danny replied.

"Danny, aren't you worried about the fact she's…" Sam started asking.

"Not at all." Danny reassured the goth. "Bye."

Danny then reached Carmela's. "Welcome, Danny." Carmela said. "Alex's upstairs. May I offer you some snacks while you wait?"

One snack later, Alex came downstairs. "Hi, Danny! What're we going to do today?" She asked her boyfriend.

"How about another bowling game?" He asked.

"Okay, Danny." She replied and they went to the mall for another game. Meanwhile, Sam was talking to Tucker via phone. "Tucker, we must do something about Alex!"

"That again, Sam?" Tucker asked with an annoyed expression. "That's what got us in trouble with our parents."

"Now it's different because we know Alex is a…"

"Are you crazy?" Tucker asked in desperation. "You don't know who can be listening to cell phone talks."

"Paranoia much?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"After certain developments, how can we rule out that possibility?" Tucker asked.

"Point taken." She begrudgingly replied.

"My advice to you, Sam, is to get over Danny." Tucker replied. "Bye." He then ended the call, unaware that somebody was really eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Smart kid." Jerry commented to Britney. "I guess he could be a good Bosley after all."

"Okay but keep him away from me." Britney asked.

One bowling game later, Alex was celebrating another victory while she and Danny went to Yak in a Box. "Sam, wouldn't you watch a movie?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I would." Sam replied with a tone that made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Danny's cell phone rang. "Jazz?"

"_Danny, Vlad and some other ghosts attacked us while Dad was doing maintenance on the Ghost Portal! Hurry!" Jazz asked._

"Alright." Danny replied and turned the phone off. He left 30 dollars and ran away. "Sorry, Alex. Family emergency!"

At Fentonworks, the Fentons were being attacked by Vlad, Fright Knight, Skulker and Spectra. "You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" Spectra asked as Jack was about to shoot her.

Maddie then blasted Spectra. "He's not as good at this as me but he would."

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Fright Knight!" Said knight said to Jazz but Skulker interrupted him. "No! I need her as bait for the whelp!"

"Use the oaf, Skulker." Vlad replied and got blasted in the back. Danny revealed himself and approached Skulker and Fright Knight.

"Prepare to…" The Knight said but Skulker interrupted him again. "He's _mine_!"

Danny took advantage of that distraction to put a pumpkin-shaped bucket like the one used by Tucker during that Halloween on Fright Knight's sword, imprisoning him.

"Not to self." Vlad muttered. "Never bring those two together."

"Now you're mine, whelp." Skulker declared.

"No, he's not!" Alex declared as she suddenly showed up wearing her spy catsuit and kicked Skulker's robotic head off his armor again. Danny then sucked Skulker's tiny body into a Fenton Thermos.

"That's it!" Spectra declared. "I'm going back to the Ghost Zone!" She said and phased her way into the Fentons' lab.

Danny flew after her and Vlad, wanting revenge on Danny for foiling his plans, left some duplicates behind to fight the rest of Danny's family.

"What happened to the portal?" Spectra asked in desperation.

"None of your business." Danny replied while blasting her. After she was down, he sucked her into a Thermos.

"Three down, one to go." Danny said and was then blasted by Vlad. _'Why do I keep forgetting my ghost sense doesn't detect him?'_

The two halfas started fighting each other. Eventually, the other Fentons and Alex arrived. "Somebody shoot the criminal!" Alex asked.

"No!" Maddie replied. "We may hit Danny!"

"I'll take the chance!" Danny replied.

"In that case, the gloves are on." Jack solemnly stated.

"Don't you mean 'off'?" Alex asked in confusion.

"No." Jack simply answered while putting on the gauntlets he wore when Vlad tried to steal the Fentons' Ghost Portal. "I'm putting _on_ my gloves."

Jack was quick enough to deliver Vlad a good beating. While Danny was distracted watching it, the real Vlad took advantage of this to phase his way from the floor and blast Danny towards the deactivated Ghost Portal. Danny was so stunned from this he accidentally pushed the 'on' button. The resulting zap caused him to lose all but one drop of his ectoplasm and gain a white streak on the middle of his hair.

Upon seeing himself back in human form, Danny tried to go ghost again. "I'm going ghost." But he remained Danny _Fenton_.

"Ha!" Vlad laughed in triumph. "Without powers, you're no longer a potential son." He fled and unknowingly dropped something.

"The Infi-Map!" Danny exclaimed. "It's safe again!"

"Son, we have a lot to talk." Jack replied while Maddie scanned him with the Fenton Finder. "No ghosts located." The device said.

Jazz then brought the Ghost Gabber. "Please say something, Danny!"

"Something, Danny?" He replied and the Ghost Gabber didn't make any sounds in reply.

"It's official, Danny." Jack stated with a sad tone. "You are no longer Danny Phantom."

"Oh, no!" Danny exclaimed. "What do I do?"

"Well, for starters, your father and I could examine you for residual effects." Maddie answered with as much sadness as Jack had previously shown.

"Until then, you could resume your studies." Jazz suggested and everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Anyway, thanks for your help, Alex." Jack told her and then decided to say something else. "And nice jumpsuit, by the way."

As it finally clicked in that she let herself be seen wearing her spy catsuit in front of civilians who didn't know she's a spy. "Mr. Fenton, I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Jack happily asked. "After seeing how good your future in-laws look in jumpsuits, you decided to wear one as well."

"Y-yeah." Alex replied with a suspicious smile. "That's exactly why I'm wearing this!"

"Jack, you shouldn't hint at marriage for now." Maddie gently scolded her husband. "They're too young for this. Look at how you made her feel."

"Sorry, Alex." Jack said.

After that conversation was over, Danny and Alex met the rest of Team Phantom at Sam's mansion to tell them Danny Fenton was no longer Phantom. "What?" Sam asked in shock. "You're no longer a superhero! But you can get them back, right?" She hoped.

"Some parts of the portal need to be replaced before we can try and my parents are afraid trying to recreate the accident could kill me instead." Danny explained. "They're still surprised both Vlad and I survived the accidents that gave us our powers."

"But you're going to insist, right?" Sam asked. "You need to be Danny Phantom! Who else can protect us from ghost attacks?"

"My parents and the Ghost Blasters, for example." Danny argued.

"Danny, your powers were what made you unique." Sam scowled. "Without them, what are you?"

"A normal High School boy with a beautiful girlfriend and a desire to become an astronaut." Danny firmly replied. "What's the problem with it?"

"Thank you, Danny." Alex replied with a smile.

"And how long do you expect it to last?" Sam asked with a smirk. "Your girlfriend is a crime-fighting spy who goes on adventures to several parts of Earth _and_ off Earth as well. Do you think she'll wait until you become an astronaut or settle for an ordinary boyfriend who's completely useless in battle?"

"Yes, I will." Alex frowned at Sam. "Among the 30 boys I could've chosen, I picked up Danny because he's a nice boy. I didn't even know back then that ghosts existed."

"Yeah, right." Sam was skeptic. "How do we know you're not just pretending to think you didn't know until the moment Danny decided to reveal it to you and your fellow spies?"

"Are you suggesting all other girls who'd like to have a second date with him knew he's Phantom and only chose him because of that?" Alex asked.

"The cheerleader did so, I'm sure of it." Sam replied. Even if she could accept a cheerleader to be a world-saving hero, she didn't believe Kim would settle for an average boyfriend. She even heard rumors that her current boyfriend cheated his way into being their school's football star just so he could be considered good enough to be her boyfriend.

"Sam, as a spy, I can understand people suspecting me of knowing more than I'm letting on but I really love Danny." Alex said and then looked at her watch. "Danny, it's great to see you again but Aunt Carmela gave me a curfew. See you next time one of us visits the other's home town. Do you want me to tell the NSA about you no longer being a superhero or will you tell them yourself?"

"Tell them, please." Danny asked.

"Okay, Danny." Sam said after Alex left. "Spill."

"What?" Danny asked.

"That whole not being in a hurry to become Phantom again was just an act to keep the Government out of the way, right?" She asked.

"Wrong." Danny answered.

"Daniel Fenton, how can you be so selfish?" She angrily asked.

Danny was even angrier. "There's _nothing_ selfish about that! Good_bye_."

"I'm leaving too, Sam." Tucker quickly said and caught up with Danny. "Danny, what's with that skunk stripe?"

"It was a result of losing my powers, Tucker." Danny explained. "It reminds me of the Skunk Punks."

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"A band my Dad used to be in during his college days." Danny answered. "A newspaper headline said they stank and Dad admits they walked into that one."

"OK."

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): Não. Quaisquer semelhanças entre aquele filme e o plano do Lubek foram meras coincidências. Você acertou quanto à trama deste capítulo. Meus parabéns. Danny teve sorte porque o Vlad era uma preocupação mais urgente quando a Sam soube disso. Quanto a sua sugestão, quem sabe?**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (guest): Thanks. I think the joke is better when transmitted with actual sound. Lubek was desperate because he feared his brother would convince the President to sign an extradition treaty. About SHIELD and Waller, he's used to only having Zoravian spies getting in the way and some episodes make me wonder how he never figured out their identities. ****Why did you think of the Cory in the House version?**


	28. Phantom Planet – Part 2

**Chapter 28: Phantom Planet – Part 2**

Danny and Alex were having another on-line chat when Danny's Mom showed up. "Danny, there's something big on the news!" She said.

Right after that, Alex's Mom showed up. "Alex, there's something on the news…" She then noticed Maddie. "Hi. You must be Danny's mother."

"And you must be Alex's." Maddie replied. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. …"

"You may call me Carmen, Mrs. Fenton." Carmen replied.

"And you may call me Maddie." Maddie said.

"Uh, news anyone?" Alex reminded them.

"Oh, right." Maddie said. "A huge asteroid is coming towards Earth!"

"What?" Danny and Alex asked together.

"It's already being called the Disasteroid!" Carmen added.

Both halves of the teen couple ended the call to watch the news with their respective families. _"There's something familiar about that asteroid." Unbeknownst to either Danny or Alex, the other thought the same._

"Some experts claim that, unless stopped, the Disasteroid will destroy the whole Earth albeit others say it will at least destroy one nation." Lance Thunder announced and then heard something through a device on his ear. "This just in. The President is about to give a press conference."

"We're doing all we can to protect ourselves from the Disasteroid." The President said.

"What about asking for help from Superman or another Justice League member with the required power to destroy the Disasteroid?" A reporter asked.

"They're fighting Darkseid." The President said.

"What about the X-Men?" Another reporter asked.

"They're fighting the Shi'Ar Empire." The President explained.

"What about the Avengers?" The same reporter who asked about the X-Men asked.

"They're fighting Galactus." The President answered and all reporters were shocked.

"The Teen Titans?" Yet another reporter asked.

"They're defending Princess Starfire's home planet from a Gordanian invasion." The President stated.

"The Fantastic Four?" The second reporter asked in desperation.

"They're fighting the Kree Empire." The President answered.

After the interview, Danny went to his room to think things over. Meanwhile, Alex returned to her own room and was about to call Danny when she was sucked through a W.O.O.H.P. tunnel. In Jerry's office, she came through the first O while Clover and Samantha came through the second one. "Girls, I trust all of you saw the President explaining why the superheroes who could stop the so-called Disasteroid aren't available." Jerry stated and showed Rick at his screen. "Do you remember Agent Dicker of the National Super Agency?"

"Hi, Agent Dicker." The girls said.

"Nice to see you three again." Rick replied.

"Agent Dicker, I understand one of the superheroes under your command can create portals." Samantha stated. "Will you use one of them to divert the Disasteroid?"

"Unfortunately, Voyd cannot make a portal big enough for this plan to work." Rick sadly replied. "Fortunately, I have a plan that can be implemented with help from W.O.O.H.P. equipment and Dani Phantom."

"Uh, you may use whatever you need from us, Rick, but Danny lost his powers." Jerry sadly explained.

"He meant me." Dani clarified as she showed up next to Rick. "I'm Danielle Phantom. Dani with an I."

"She's Danny Fenton's clone." Rick explained.

"Danny has a clone and didn't tell me?" Alex was shocked.

"Well, it does seem too weird of a secret even to us." Clover commented.

"Wait." Dani turned her attention to Alex. "Why would _you_ be that entitled to his secrets?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend Alex." Alex explained.

"Wasn't he dating the goth girl?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Did everybody but him know about her crush on him?" Alex asked.

"Girls, we have a Disasteroid to deal with." Jerry said and picked up his phone. "I'm calling Danny."

A few moments later, Danny answered the call. "Danny Fenton? It's Jerry."

"_Jerry, what can I do for you?" Danny asked._

"For starters, you could tell me if that girl with a similar name to yours can do the same things you used to." Jerry replied.

"_I'm not sure if she already has the ice breath but…" Realization hit the former halfa. "You know about Dani?"_

"Agent Rick Dicker has a plan to stop the Disasteroid and it requires help from W.O.O.H.P." Jerry explained.

"_Uh, you won't tell Alex I have a clone, will you?" Danny asked in worry._

"No, I won't." Jerry answered, making Danny briefly relieved until Jerry added "Because Danielle and Agent Dicker already did."

"_Oh, no. Is she mad?"_

Alex then grabbed Jerry's phone. "We'll be talking about this after the Disasteroid crisis is solved." Jerry got it back. "Danny Fenton, are you willing to come and help?"

"_Yes." Danny answered and Jerry quickly ended the call. 'What happened?' Danny thought_ and was then sucked through a tube. "When did you have one of those things installed at my home?" He asked upon arriving at Jerry's office.

"After learning you knew the identities of some of my agents for so long erasing your memory of it wasn't an option." Jerry stated.

"And how did you do it without anyone in my family noticing it?" Danny asked and the girls were secretly wondering the same.

"That's classified." Jerry said. "Now, let's discuss Agent Dicker's plan."

Several minutes later, three spies, a former half-ghost and his clone were in a W.O.O.H.P. spaceship going to stop the Disasteroid or at least trying to. "Let me get this straight." Alex said. "We're trusting the fate of the world on a clone created by your archenemy?"

"Dani has a personality of her own, Alex." Danny explained while checking the spaceship's systems with Samantha. Since he no longer had his ghost powers and never had the spy training Alex and her friends had, he decided to put his certificated junior astronaut credentials to use before he started to feel useless. "She also lives on Earth and, after how clear it became that Plasmius doesn't care about her, won't help him with dirty deeds anymore."

"Asteroid located." Samantha declared.

"Let's hope it's not the same one we spotted Vlad trying to extract from days earlier." Danny commented.

"You also noticed the similarities?" Samantha asked. "I thought it was just us."

'_The spies also noticed it?' Danny thought in horror._

Dani phased the spies out of the spaceship. She then tried to blast the Disasteroid but it deflected her beams. "Odd." She commented and tried to push it out of the way only to receive a big shock.

"It's like we feared!" Clover exclaimed. "The Disasteroid is made of Ectoranium!"

"Ecto-what?" Dani asked in confusion.

"A substance that negates ghost powers." Samantha stated. "No ghost can touch it."

"What do we do now?" Dani asked.

"It's time for Plan B!" Alex declared.

Plan B consisted on leaving some bombs at strategic points of the Disasteroid. The bombs exploded but the Disasteroid remained undamaged. "Okay, now we're out of ideas." Clover commented. Defeated, the girls returned to the spaceship. While Samantha and Danny were flying it back to Earth, the others reported their failure to Jerry.

"_Where's Divatox when we need her?" Jerry mumbled. "Girls, let's hope Lex Luthor has better luck than us."_

"What?" They asked in shock.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, everyone's attentions were turned to Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor, who announced his intention to save the world. "And people said I was being paranoid when I insisted building this spaceship even after Superman returned on time to save us from the other asteroid." Luthor commented to the media. "May this incident remind everyone that we mustn't take superheroes for granted."

"Amen." Evelyn Deavor declared from her prison cell.

"Shut up!" One of their cellmates ordered.

Unbeknownst to the world, Luthor's announcement was watched by somebody who wanted him to fail. "I mustn't let him succeed!" A seriously crazed up fruitloop said. He then turned himself invisible and intangible and flew towards Luthor's spaceship hoping to arrive before launch.

Once the press conference was over, Lex Luthor boarded his ship and blasted off, oblivious to the ghostly stowaway. On their way towards the Disasteroid, a crew member noticed another spaceship. "Unknown spaceship sighted, Sir."

"That must belong to W.O.O.H.P." Luthor commented. "The President said they'd just tried and failed to destroy the Disasteroid. Where they failed, _we_ will triumph."

'_Or so you think, Alexander.' The fruitloop thought._

Once Luthor's crew found the Disasteroid, he quickly fired his missiles, destroying it. "Success!" He said.

"Wrong, Alexander." Vlad said as he revealed himself, scaring everyone.

"Vlad Masters?" Luthor asked, remembering the news of Vladco's founder being a half-ghost who started his fortune with stolen money.

"It's Vlad Plasmius now but the world will soon be calling me Vlad Masters again after I am pardoned as a reward for saving Earth from the Disasteroid." Vlad replied in triumph.

"But I already destroyed it." Luthor argued.

"Actually, Sir, you didn't." Another crew member replied and pointed at the real Disasteroid through a window.

"Oops." Vlad said. "I guess I must have messed up with your navigation systems so the President will have no choice but to pardon me and return my fortune in exchange for saving the world from the Disasteroid." He said and disappeared.

'_A brilliant plan.' Luthor thought._ "Let's go home." He said and his crew left, not knowing they were Vlad's ride home.

After the spies arrived home, Danny was sent back to Fentonworks through the same tube the sucked him away. Jack then entered his bedroom. "Son, your mother and I are ready to reactivate the Ghost Portal and restore your powers!" He proudly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Rick were reporting their failure to the President. "We're terribly sorry our efforts were in vain, Mr. President." Jerry said.

"Are you saying we have no choice other than hope one of the superheroes who can easily deal with this returns on time?" The President asked.

"We have no better idea at the moment, Sir." Rick answered.

A few minutes later, at Alex's home, she was too depressed to think of any sports she could be playing when her parents called her to watch the latest news regarding the Disasteroid. "What happened?" Alex asked.

"Vlad Masters, the fugitive with ghost powers, plans to make a deal with the President." Alex's Dad explained. "In exchange for saving us from the Diasteroid by making it intangible, Masters wants a full pardon and his illegally obtained fortune back. I find it a nonsense. If Masters can do that, Danny Phantom also can."

Alex knew why Danny couldn't do it but she couldn't say how she knew so she stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Danny got his powers back. His first action afterwards was to call Alex. "Alex, do you remember the important thing I lost? Good news! I found it!"

"_I'm happy for you, Danny." Alex replied._

"_Alex, I know he's your boyfriend but this is a family moment." Carmen insisted. "I'm sorry. Bye."_

"Danny, shouldn't you be telling the President he doesn't need to accept that criminal's deal?" Maddie asked.

"He already knows another reason he shouldn't accept, Mom." Danny sadly answered. "The Disasteroid is made of Ectoranium. No ghost can make it intangible."

"Either way, Danny, you should tell the President you've got your powers back." Jazz suggested. "Or W.O.O.H.P. if you don't feel safe enough to meet the President directly."

"Danny!" He heard his friends Tucker and Sam shouting as they showed up. "Danny, your Dad called and told us you've got your powers back! Hurry! Tell that to the President before he accepts Plasmius' deal!"

"The Disasteroid is made of Ectoranium, Sam." Danny sadly replied.

"Too bad you cannot make Earth intangible instead." Tucker commented.

"Hummmmmm." Danny actually started thinking it over.

"Don't keep up your hopes, son." Jack told his son. "To do so would require the combined power of hundreds of ghosts…"

"Probably thousands." Maddie added.

"and some special equipment to help extending it through Earth." Jack said. "Your mother and I could do the rest with help from some big Government organization but how would we get enough ghosts to cooperate? We don't have time to make the means to force them."

"I'll handle that after telling the idea to W.O.O.H.P., Dad." Danny replied.

Meanwhile, the President made a public appearance to give his response to Vlad's offer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's with sadness I must say there's no point in accepting that deal since, as reported to me by others who tried to stop the Disasteroid, it is made of Ectoranium, making it impossible for any ghosts to make it intangible."

"What?" Vlad was shocked. "Oh, no! Earth is doomed!" He was so distracted by it he didn't notice two Guys in White approaching him until one of them sucked him into a Fenton Weasel. "Not again. Now I'm going to be stuck here until the Disasteroid hits."

'_Serves him right.' The President thought. 'Jerry and Luthor told me about his role behind the Disasteroid.'_

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (guest): A Sam não tem coragem de dizer como se sente mas se intromete quando o Danny namora outra garota. Eu leio mas creio que, não importa o quanto ele odeie os problemas, ele não ficará parado enquanto houver alguma coisa que ele possa fazer para ajudar as pessoas. Que nem naquela cena em que ele, não lembrando que perdeu os poderes, tentou voar e pagou mico.**

**Answer to ****P96822 (Guest): Thanks! I figured out that, as parents and scientists, they wouldn't take it for granted trying to restore Danny's powers wouldn't have killed him instead. They would make whatever analysis they considered possible and necessary.**

**Answer to Chester A Bum (Guest): Thank you! Yes, Danny being in outer space means that giant space rock. Congratulations! At least my Vlad didn't copy Doc Ock's naming idea. About the daughter's name, it's OK. I forgot as well and checked on the Internet.**


	29. Phantom Planet – Part 3

**Chapter 29: Phantom Planet – Part 3**

While Danny and his friends were at the Ghost Zone to recruit help, his parents and Jerry were at the White House to tell the President about Danny's plan. "And you are sure Danny Phantom can obtain the needed help on time?" The President asked.

"At this point, I'm not sure but desperate times require desperate measures and we don't have a better plan, Mr. President." Jack Fenton answered.

"Point taken." The President reluctantly conceded. "I'll release whatever money you and W.O.O.H.P. need to implement this plan."

"We're grateful, Mr. President, but there's something else we need from you." Maddie stated.

Moments later, Danny's plan was being announced on practically the whole world, including a warning against any flights until the crisis was solved. Since the plan included making the whole world intangible so the Disasteroid would harmlessly phase through it, people needed to stay in physical contact with it to be intangible as well.

At that very moment, two thugs in Gotham were stealing a TV from a store while the President's warning was being announced. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" One of them asked. "What if we're caught?"

"It won't matter, idiot." The second one answered. "The world is going to be destroyed anyway."

"Maybe so, maybe not but there are better ways to spend one's last days alive." They heard someone comment.

"B-b-b-batgirl!" They asked in fear.

"Why bother?" The second one asked. "The world is ending. Or are you believing a _politician's_ reassurance?"

"Better than fall into despair." She replied. "Then again, the end of the world means I no longer have to worry about the consequences of unnecessary roughness."

Upon hearing that, the thugs ran away in fear. _'It's so easy to tease them.' She thought with a smirk._

**Time Skip**

In an Arctic base, Danny was glad for Jerry's connections in nations like Lyrobia and Zoravia. "Danny, how did you get so many ghosts to cooperate?" Maddie asked.

"It was easy after I got help from Phanty and Spectra, Mom." Danny explained.

"Spectra?" Jazz asked in horror.

"Not that one, Jazz." Danny explained. "Spectra Vondergeist is one of the girls I met through the dating service and, in a terrible coincidence, Penelope Spectra also tried her ghostly tricks at her school."

"Wait a minute." Jack asked. "You've got that Vondergeist girl to go to the ghost Zone with you?"

"That's the weirdest part, Mr. Fenton." Tucker intervened. "Phanty and Spectra _are_ ghosts."

"What?" Danny's family got the shock of their lives upon hearing that.

"Explanations can wait." Danny quickly replied. "I'm going ghost." He turned into Phantom and flew away, unaware that Harriet Chin was spying on them and filmed everything.

"Do I have to keep touching the same pole _SHE_ is touching?" Spectra Vondergeist asked in disgust.

"You weren't my first option either, Vondergeist." Penelope Spectra answered with a frown.

Meanwhile, at the Parr household, the Parrs were having trouble keeping Jack-Jack ground. "Jack-Jack, remember what the President said." Bob Parr pleaded. "We must keep contact with the ground so the intangibility protecting the world from the big bad Disasteroid will protect us as well."

But Jack-Jack just wanted to keep floating and none of his super siblings or parents could do anything about it. "How did Edna manage?" Helen asked.

Back in the Arctic, Danny was feeling awkward about having to share a same pole with Poindexter even after the ghost nerd explained that he finally learned the truth about Dash and was the one who, along with Dora, prevented Dash and Paulina from pulling that prank during the prom. "Phantom, I'm sorry." Poindexter said. "I just didn't believe there would be another ghost willing to punish bullies."

"How could you believe a muscular guy like Dash Baxter could be a nerd?" Danny asked.

"I didn't factor in that he wouldn't know about your powers." Poindexter explained. "The worst part the thought _I_ could be seen as a bully for punishing real bullies. I expected that kind of attitude from teachers but not from someone who isn't an official authority figure."

"Yeah, teachers acting like that are one of the reasons I don't retaliate often with or without my powers." Danny commented.

"I know you're upset with me but did you really have to speak of that to a girl in the very same day you first met her?" Poindexter asked, having learned about it from Phantasma when she and Danny asked for his help.

"Few people among those who know my secret were willing to listen." Danny said. "What about your classmates? What right do _they_ have to call me a bully?"

"Bullies are hypocrites." Poindexter said and Danny nodded. "And all we heard about you before came from ghosts you beat up."

"Ghosts who were attacking innocent people." Danny stated. "And the antagonism between Skulker and me was started by him considering my halfa status as unique enough to become a worthy prey."

"Silence, dipsticks." Ember demanded. "There comes the Disasteroid."

All ghosts focused on their mission and the Disasteroid simply phased through Earth. "Alright, dipstick." Ember addressed Danny. "Both Earth and the Ghost Zone are safe but no more badmouthing my boyfriend in my presence."

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "_You_ are the girlfriend he mentioned? You do know he's just a tiny blob inside a mecha, right?"

"You're too young to truly understand love, dipstick." Ember said. "Bye."

"I believe it's goodbye for me as well, Danny Phantom." Poindexter added as both ghosts left.

Danny's family and friends showed up to congratulate him. "Good work, son." Jack said.

"True that, Danny Phantom." Harriet Chin revealed herself. "Or should I say, Danny _Fenton_?"

"What!" They asked in shock and Jack was the first one to recompose himself. Or to try at least. "What? No, I just called Phantom 'son' as a term of endearment. Wait, when did I learn that word?"

"No use denying." Harriet Chin declared. "I filmed him going ghost after discussing ghosts known as Phanty and Spectra. And I've transmitted it."

"Okay." Danny conformed and changed back to Fenton.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" They suddenly heard someone shout. "Where did it come from?"

Meanwhile, in Beverly Hills, Mandy's 'friends' were trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?" They asked.

"Alex's loser boyfriend is the alter ego of a world-famous superhero!" Mandy said in anger. "Now she'll be more popular than me unless…" A sinister smile was formed. "Unless I steal him from her."

Meanwhile, in Metroville, the Parrs were glad Edna Mode arrived on time to calm Jack-Jack down. "I still don't get how she does it." Helen commented.

"I'm a genius." Edna replied like that explained everything. "You can repay me by warning those cape-wearing Supers about the dangers of wearing a cape."

In Japan, Lita was surprised by the reveal. "Danny-kun was Danny Phantom? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Lita-chan, you didn't tell him you're a Sailor Senshi, did you?" Serena asked to remind her she wasn't more honest than Danny was. (There was the fact Danny found out Sailor Jupiter's identity but the Senshi didn't know that)

"Oh." Lita acknowledged she had no room to complain.

Meanwhile, the Fentons and Tucker and Sam were being transported back to Amity Park in a W.O.O.H.P. jet. "Danny Fenton, now that we no longer have your secret as leverage, how can we trust you not to reveal the spies whose identities you know?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, do you even know how long Danny has managed to keep his own secret hidden from his Mom and me?" Jack proudly asked.

"I understand but I hope all of you remember that, even if my spies don't have superpowers, they also need to keep their identities a secret." Jerry stated and everyone nodded. "Good. Because I love having a superhero willing to lend us the occasional help."

"Just don't do it very often." Maddie replied. "Even with the Ghost Blasters, the Red Huntress and us, I don't think Amity Park will last long without him."

"My question is: how did a ghost enter the dating service?" Jazz asked.

"Two, actually." Danny replied. "Phanty and Spectra."

"Anyway, how did they do so?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know about Spectra but, when Phanty registered, she met an employee who fainted upon seeing a ghost so she entered her data herself." Danny explained.

"And Penelope Spectra pulled her trick in a ghost school?" Sam asked.

"Monster school, actually." Danny answered. "Among her classmates there was at least a zombie, a vampire, a werewolf, a Frankenstein girl, a lake creature, and a mummy."

"Danny, won't they feel offended you called their school a monster one?" Jazz asked.

"No, their school is even called Monster High." Danny explained.

"Does Phanty also go there, son?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"No, Dad." Danny answered. "She goes to another monster school."

"Ms. Grimwood's School for Ghouls?" Sam guessed.

"How did you even hear of that school?" Danny asked in surprise.

"I'm a goth." Sam explained.

"So, which school's students were attacked by the Guys in White?" Jerry asked.

"Monster High… how did you know?" Danny quickly asked upon registering that Jerry knew about the attack.

"Agent Alpha brought this up as a reason I should turn you over to them." Jerry said and noticed the worry on Danny's face. "I refused since they didn't say what those monsters did to deserve this."

"Good call." Danny commented. "Those are monsters who didn't even enter our world."

"What?" Jack and Maddie were outraged. "That's like if Maddie and I went to the Ghost Zone to hunt ghosts instead of focusing on those who enter our world without provocation!" Jack added.

"True." Maddie said.

Danny was relieved since his parents really could say that without being hypocrites.

Once they arrived home, the Fentons and Tucker and Sam were surrounded by reporters. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, did you always know your son was Danny Phantom?" One of them asked.

"Before Vlad Masters was exposed, we deemed it impossible for humans to have ghost powers." Jack answered.

"Didn't he get his powers from your Ghost Portal like Vlad Masters got powers from the prototype the three of you were working on back when you were college students?" Another reporter asked.

"We weren't there to witness it back then." Jack explained.

"Please, we had an exhausting day saving the world from the Disasteroid." Maddie pleaded. "Can't we have a moment to rest?"

The reporters understood and left.

"So, did you and Spectra Vondergeist exchange battle strategies for the next time Penelope Spectra attacks either of you?" Jazz asked.

"Actually, Good Spectra only knew the bad one by reputation until now, Jazz." Danny explained.

'_Penelope Spectra's time at Monster High must've been from before Spectra Vondergeist.' Jazz thought._

On the next school day, Team Phantom briefly thought it impossible to enter Casper High because of the several reporters surrounding the place. "How does Kim Possible attend school?" Jazz wondered.

"She can do anything." Tucker joked. "But seriously, it must be the novelty factor. Kim Possible's been known as a hero for long enough time the media no longer keeps surrounding her."

"Good." Sam commented. "The last thing a cheerleader needs is this kind of publicity to inflate her already over-inflated ego." She noticed everyone staring at her. "Oh, and because we don't wanna face it every day."

"Kim Possible may claim to be able to do anything but there are things my brother can do about the media that she can't." Jazz stated.

"I won't use my powers to scare them away, Jazz." Danny protested.

"Actually, I had something subtler in mind." His sister explained. Danny eventually phased them inside school without being noticed by the reporters.

"What?" Principal Ishiyama asked upon seeing them becoming visible. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Principal Ishiyama." Danny said. "We needed a way past the reporters."

"True but don't get used to it." She told him. "With the news that one of the students attending Casper High is the ghost hero, we're adding special safety measures just in case one of your ghostly enemies breaks into school to attack you. And besides, some teachers were already afraid the existent measures weren't enough anyway. Good day."

After she left, Dash approached Team Phantom. "Phantom, welcome back to the A-List." The bully said.

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You're popular now, Fenton." Dash replied. "Do the math."

"Thanks but no thanks, Dash." Danny said. "I no longer care that much about popularity."

"And he's now more popular than the whole A-List together." Tucker added. "He can neutralize any chances you and your fellow bullies had of being popular enough to get away with things like locker stuffing."

"Come on, darling." Paulina pleaded to Danny. "You can even date me for real."

"Paulina, I already have a girlfriend!" Danny replied with a frown.

"Yeah, but now you can have me since I know your loser façade was just a façade." Paulina explained.

"Thanks but I still prefer Alex." Danny firmly stated. "She already liked me before learning I'm Phantom."

"Yeah, right." Dash scoffed. "I'm sure all girls who wanted a second date with you already knew the truth. Especially those who already knew me by the time they made their choice."

"Dash, if you excuse us, we have a class to attend." Danny stated with a tone that clearly said "this conversation is over".

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): É, também penso assim quando outros autores postam capítulos novos. Não direi mais detalhes, lamento. A teimosia dela é lamentável.**


	30. Evil Jock Much?

**Chapter 30: Evil Jock Much?**

One month has passed ever since Danny Phantom's secret identity has been revealed. At this moment, he's flying towards Beverly Hills to meet his girlfriend Alex. Upon landing in front of her home, he heard a flash. "Woo-hoo!" A photographer celebrated. "I've caught #1 Teen Heartthrob visiting his girlfriend!"

"What happened?" Alex asked as she opened the door. "Danny!" She exclaimed in joy but then they heard another flash.

"Another one!" The photographer exclaimed in joy. "And to think Marge said I was wasting my time!" He left.

"Sorry about that, Alex." Danny said.

"You should've seen it during the first days." Alex dismissively said.

"Tell me about it." Danny replied. "I'm just glad I no longer need to use my intangibility to attend school."

"Better than needing Jerry's tubes." Alex commented as she motioned for Danny to enter. "So, how's it like having your heroics no longer being a secret?"

"Well, I no longer have to worry about the Guys in White ever since the President declared that, since I'm a human with ghost powers instead of an actual ghost, I must have the same rights as any other human with superpowers." Danny answered as he entered. "Not to mention the royalties I'm getting from the sales of Danny Phantom merchandise. I just wonder how that paparazzi knew where to find you. I never said anything."

"Remember when you were held hostage by Marco Lumiere in California?" Alex asked. "That probably helped."

"I didn't ask it back in the day since you didn't know I already knew your secret but, is he one of your enemies?" Danny asked.

"Yes but don't mention those things here." She answered in worry.

They then went to the Groove. Alex was driving them. "Wouldn't you rather _fly_?" Danny asked.

"That's what the paparazzi would expect and people here aren't that used to seeing ghosts or half-ghosts flying, Danny." Alex explained.

"Okay." Danny replied. _'I'm used to how Dad drives anyway.'_

At the Groove, Danny and Alex walked around. "It's better than expected." He commented. "No fans or reporters interrupting us."

"Your human look isn't as well-known here as your ghostly one, Danny." Alex explained.

"Alex!" They heard someone calling for them.

"Mandy?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Oh, my friend. It's so good to see you again." Mandy lied. "Sorry, I didn't see you're with your boyfriend. Bye."

"Is that the same Mandy we met before?" Danny asked in confusion.

"She's like that ever since the Disasteroid almost destroyed the world." Alex answered.

"I guess being that close to death made her reevaluate her life." Danny theorized.

"Or she wants to cash in your fame." Alex replied.

"Well, I don't know her like you do…" Whatever Danny would say was interrupted by a tube sucking them into Jerry's office. Clover and Samantha were already there. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date, Alex, but an emergency came up." Jerry said.

"Not just any emergency!" Clover said in despair. "Pitch Kickham has been abducted!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex screamed in horror. "He's one of the greatest soccer players ever!"

"Not to mention one of the handsomest too." Clover said with a dreamy expression that made everyone around her sweat drop.

"Girls, I'm sending you to Kickham's home to look for clues." Jerry said. "Danny Fenton, you're under no obligation to join, so I'll send…"

"I'll join!" Danny said.

"Jealousy, anybody?" Clover teasingly asked.

Jerry decided to ignore Clover's question. "Girls, Danny, this is the third sports celebrity to be abducted this week. We can't find any connection since the other two are a basketball player and a tennis player except that they have the same manager." Pictures of the other players and the manager were shown.

"Lady Dragon?" Danny suggested. "That's the kind of abduction series she's known for, right?"

"She's still in prison." Jerry stated. "Now, Danny, I suggest you stay invisible and intangible during the investigation." He also handed over some gadgets to the girls as usual. "Girls, these googles have x-ray vision and can detect invisibility."

"Cool!" Clover exclaimed. "I no longer have to worry about invisible boys in the bathroom! No offense, Danny, but knowing invisible boys exist makes me worried."

"None taken." Danny muttered. "After all, I never know when someone will use x-ray technology to spy on me."

"Touché." Clover mumbled.

Bored by this, Jerry pressed a button that sent Danny and the girls into a jet plane to London. "I think we flew even faster than Superman or Supergirl." Danny commented.

"You're not an official spy, Danny." Samantha reminded him. "Stay hidden."

After he turned himself invisible, the girls knocked on Kickham's door and a guy they recognized as the manager. "Are you reporters?" The manager asked.

"No, Sir." Samantha answered. "We're W.O.O.H.P. agents and we're here to investigate Pitch Kickham's disappearance."

"I ask for help and they sent teenage girls?" The manager disdainfully asked. "If I wanted teenagers, I'd have called Kim Possible. I could even take advantage of this to become her manager."

The spies and Danny were already disliking that guy but they had a job to do. "Mr. Manager, do you know if Kickham or one of the other sportspeople had any enemies who'd want to harm them?" Samantha asked.

"Or you?" Clover mockingly added but the manager surprisingly agreed with her reasoning.

"Yes, I _do_ recall a person who'd do it to harm me." The manager said with a frown. "Ezekiel Remancho!"

"El Grosso?" Alex furiously asked.

"Do you know him, Alex?" Samantha asked in surprise.

"I've heard of him." Alex stated. "Ezekiel Remancho, a.k.a. El Grosso, was the Ace of Los Absolutos until he destroyed his fame by deliberately injuring an adversary from a team of amateurs from his former home town."

"And the worst part is that this game and his desire to turn said town into a huge stadium was to destroy the place where he lost a foosball game back when he was a kid." The manager said. "I couldn't keep managing him after that."

"True that." Alex said and everybody agreed.

"That El Grosso makes me glad Dash doesn't want to become a professional." Clover muttered to her friends and they nodded. Danny had no problem imagining Dash ending up the same way.

"What happened to him?" Samantha asked the manager.

"He currently plays for the Garkos Gorgons and has a home in Athens, Greece where he spends his off-season days." The manager explained.

"Thank you, Sir." Samantha said and sent the data to Jerry. The girls and Danny then searched the place for clues. A few minutes later, they received a call from Jerry. "Girls, the security cameras identified Pitch Kickham's captors as people who used to work for El Grosso before he moved from Argentina to Greece."

"So, let's just arrest him, right?" Danny suggested.

"Wrong." Jerry stated. "Evidence of past connections isn't enough and, even if it's Remancho who abducted them, it's preferable we find them before arresting any suspects." Danny nodded.

Danny and the girls took the jet to Athens. "So, what's the plan?" Danny asked the girls.

"Danny, you go search his home without being noticed while we distract El Grosso with questions." Samantha instructed him. After Danny turned invisible and intangible, the girls knocked on El Grosso's door.

"Girls?" El Grosso asked in surprise. "Would you like my autograph?"

"Actually, Señor Remancho, we are agents of W.O.O.H.P. and would like to ask a few questions about your former manager and his current clients." Samantha said as she showed him her credentials.

El Grosso was reluctant to believe a spy agency would send teenagers but decided to play along. "I haven't met the former ever since he abandoned me and I never met any of his clients other than the time my team played against Pitch Kickham's." He explained.

Meanwhile, Danny was searching every corner of El Grosso's home and couldn't help but notice there's no room or corridor without pictures of the soccer player. _'This guy's ego is bigger than Dash's and Vlad's put together.' Danny thought._ He eventually decided to look for the abducted sportspeople in the basement and hit jackpot. The abductees, along with El Grosso's henchmen, were there. Danny grabbed the thugs and lifted them. "¿Qué pasa?" One of them asked.

Back with El Grosso and the girls, the latter were disgusted by how the former was so full of himself. "Does this guy have an off button?" Clover asked the other girls.

"What did you say?" El Grosso asked.

"We ask the questions here, Remancho." Danny replied as he phased himself in the room and brought the abducted players with him. "I've found them in your basement and tied up your thugs."

Samantha then frowned at El Grosso. "Ezekiel Remancho, you're under arrest for three accounts of abduction."

"It's not fair!" El Grosso whined. "He dared to abandoned me in spite of all he got from being my manager! If he won't manage me, he won't manage anybody."

"With an attitude like that, I don't blame him for leaving you." Danny commented. _'Even if I think he looks like a slimeball who shouldn't be trusted.'_

"And why did you get in the way?" El Grosso asked Danny. "It wasn't a ghost business!"

"As a superhero, I won't ignore people in danger even if no ghosts are responsible for it." Danny bragged.

Later on, the girls and Danny were delivering their report to Jerry. "Congratulations, Sam, Clover, Alex and Danny." He said. "El Grosso is in jail and his victims are safe and sound."

"I'm glad to help, Sir." Danny replied.

"You may call me Jerry." Jerry said. "And before you ask, I _do_ happen to have the same name as that Jerry Lewis instead of it just being a codename."

"Oh, no!" Clover exclaimed in horror.

"What happened?" The others asked out of concern.

"I forgot to ask for Pitch's autograph!" Clover lamented and the others facepalmed.

"Speaking of autographs, the manager sent Danny a few." Jerry said and produced one autographed picture of each sportsperson they saved.

"Thanks." Danny said with fake politeness. After all, he's still not into sports.

"What about us?" Clover asked in protest.

"As official spies, you're not allowed to accept rewards from civilians and, even if you accepted any, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone not aware of your spy status." Jerry stated. "Danny is a volunteer and thus not bound by this rule."

"Jerry, what if I decide to give those to my girlfriend regardless of her role in rescuing those celebrities?"

"I have no problem with that, Danny." Jerry replied to Alex's joy. "Speaking of that, if you help the girls with other assignments, I might have to ask you to help other spies with assignments to protect Alex's secret."

"Okay." Danny replied.

After he returned to Amity Park, he told his family and friends about his adventure. "What did you do with the autographed photos?" Tucker eagerly asked.

"I gave them to Alex." Danny answered.

"How sweet." Jazz said but Tucker didn't agree. "Are you crazy! Do you know how much you could get by selling those?"

"Tucker, how can you think about money at a time like this?" Sam scolded the techno geek.

"You're right, Sam." Tucker replied and directed his attention back to Danny. "Has any of the girls asked about me? Clover? Samantha? Britney?"

"Who's Britney?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, she's another friend of Alex's." Danny answered.

"And a cheerleader." Tucker added with a dreamy expression.

'_Kim Possible is probably the reason W.O.O.H.P. thinks cheerleaders can be turned into spies.' Sam thought with disgust._

Danny's parents then entered home. "Son, we've brought some celebratory fudge to honor your new heroics!" Jack happily announced.

"If you do it every time Danny saves the day, you'll be having fudge practically every day, Mr. Fenton." Tucker commented.

"That's the idea!" Jack proudly said.

**End chapter.**

**Author's Note: At first, the paparazzi would be some OC but, upon having him say "woo-hoo", I figured out there's no reason not to have him be Homer Simpson. Especially after The Simpsons episode "Homerazzi".**

**Author's Note 2: Pitch Kickham is a character from Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja.**

**Author's Note 3: El Grosso (known as Ace in the US) and his former manager are characters from the 2013 Argentine film Metegol (Underdogs in the United States).**

**Author's Note 4: The Garkos Gorgons are a team of cheaters from Hurricanes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any cartoon series or movies mentioned in the above notes or the mentioned characters.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Os pais do Danny finalmente concordaram em usar o portal para restaurar os poderes dele.**


	31. Atmos-frozen

**Chapter 31: Atmos-frozen**

Tucker, Sam and Jazz were at the Fentons' lab waiting for Danny to return from the Ghost Zone when he showed up. "Okay, I've checked with the Observants and Vortex is still imprisoned so that rules him out as a suspect for this sudden winter." Danny explained.

"Danny, it's probably Dr. Drakken and Dr. Gelee using the stolen Atmos-freezer." Tucker said. "Just wait and see who catches them first: Kim Possible or W.O.O.H.P. I hope it's Kim Possible so I can see her on TV again."

Danny decided to ignore Tucker's comment. "Meanwhile, I'll just join Mom and Dad in patrol. There are already some heroes after those villains." _'I wonder if Alex is on the case.'_

Unbeknownst to Danny, he was correct as Jerry was assigning the case to Alex and her friends. "Girls, I want you to investigate a place I believe is being used as a cover for the Atmos-freezer." He said as he showed a picture of the place.

"Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes?" Clover skeptically asked. Samantha and Alex felt the same but didn't mention anything.

"Since the villains using the Atmos-freezer are somehow able to do so without anyone quickly detecting the energy consumption, that means they must be using some sort of business as a cover-up." Jerry explained. "Since this cupcake business was recently opened after the theft of the Atmos-freezer, it's a possibility." He then pushed a button. "You will pose as job applicants want to work at Hank's so you'll be able to find the Atmos-freezer or at least a clue to its whereabouts." He handed them three cards that appeared as a result of the button being pushed. "These will be your IDs for when you apply for the jobs. You'll also use the typical spy gadgets."

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Jack and Maddie were struggling to fight yet another Technus-controlled mecha. "No wonder Danny calls this one a master of long-winded speeches." Jack commented.

While Technus was distracted with Danny's parents, Danny came from behind and short-circuited the ghost's armor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Technus screamed in horror and Danny sucked him into a Fenton Thermos.

"Good work, Danny." Maddie complimented her son.

"True that." Jack added. "Even if I regret not making an actual soup thermos."

"So, is this climate change Vortex's doing as you suspected?" Maddie asked.

"No, Mom." Danny answered. "I guess it's really Drakken and Gelee using that Atmos-freezer."

"Then even if they aren't stopped before Superman and Supergirl are no longer busy defending Metropolis from the Legion of Doom, the Heroes of Steel will be able to locate the Atmos-freezer with their x-ray vision." Maddie commented.

Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken and his allies were discussing the progress of their plan. "I get using places with nuclear shelters from the Cold War days but, what's the point of opening cupcake shops in places without Atmos-freezers?" Shego asked.

"Those are places with a high demand for cupcakes, Shego." Hank Perkins explained.

"And makes it harder for people to find us." Dr. Gelee added. "If we only opened Hank's stores in places with Atmos-freezers, it'd be just a matter of time until those spies stopped dismissing it as a coincidence."

"Finally you contribute to the plan." Shego commented. "Is also why you insisted on placing an Atmos-freezer in a place "not affiliated to Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes"?"

"Yes." Dr. Gelee answered. "Speaking of that, how's the donut shop, Perkins?"

"Already open for business, Dr. Gelee." Hank Perkins proudly answered and then remembered something. "Oh, three girls showed up to apply for jobs at our first store but I told them there were no openings."

"Three?" Gelee asked in worry. "They must be those spies! That place needs increased security!"

"I'll handle them." Shego declared.

Later on, Alex and her friends were breaking into the cupcake store when Shego intercepted them. "I guess Dr. Gelee was right." The villainess commented and tried to hit Samantha but the redhead spy activated a shield that blocked the attack. Alex tried to hit her from behind but Shego dodged. "Attacking from behind doesn't seem heroic." Shego teased.

"Whatever stops the villain." Alex justified her action.

"You don't see Kim Possible doing it, do you?" Shego kept teasing.

"Do we look like cheerleaders to you?" Samantha asked in fury.

"Don't make it sound like it's a bad thing, Sammy." Clover told her friend.

Meanwhile, it turned out W.O.O.H.P. wasn't the only spy agency to notice there was a possible connection between Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes. At another store, Black Widow had just found an Atmos-freezer. "Atmos-freezer located, Nick."

Back with the spies, whatever advantage they had against Shego was negated by some henchmen who showed up to help her. Fortunately, by that time, Kim Possible also got word of Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes and showed up to help. While the crime-fighting cheerleader fought Shego, the spies fought the henchmen.

During that time, Jerry, Nick and the Avengers joined forces to prepare a simultaneous attack on the several places suspected or confirmed to have Atmos-freezers. A team of W.O.O.H.P. agents arrived at the store Kim and the spies were fighting Shego, who decided to call for help. "Dr. D, a little help here." She asked.

"_Drs. Drakken and Gelee are too busy being arrested." A new voice said. "May I take a message?"_

"_Fury, if you meet Kim Possible, tell her she thinks she's all that but _you_ are." Drakken said._

"Well, Drakken might have failed again but at least I'm finally going to kill Kim…" Shego said until she was interrupted by the spies tackling her down.

"Thanks." Kim said.

"Don't mention it." Samantha replied.

"But how was Drakken located?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I can explain that." Jerry replied as he showed up. "Hank Perkins registered their hideout as his cupcake business' corporate headquarters."

As the villains were being carried away, Drakken and Gelee could be heard screaming "You idiot!"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, thank you for your cooperation." Jerry said.

"No big." Kim replied.

As the world was returning to normal, Danny was enjoying a video chat with Alex. "So, what's it like meeting Kim Possible again?" He asked her.

"Nice try, Danny, but I'm neither confirming nor denying anything." Alex replied with a teasing smile.

"Kim Possible mentioned a trio of spy girls at her website." Danny argued.

"Do you know how many of those trios W.O.O.H.P. has?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm, three?" Danny joked.

Alex thought about it before answering. "Actually, if you count only those I know, yes."

While Danny wondered if his girlfriend was joking or not, a new screen showed up with Jerry. "Ahem, certain topics shouldn't be discussed unless it's done in person without use of electronic devices." He said and left.

"Will he invade our privacy on a regular basis?" Danny asked.

"You'll get used to it." Alex calmly replied, which made Danny worried. _'If I still had a secret identity, I'd be afraid Jerry's gathering evidence on it.'_

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Tucker appearing in another screen. "Danny, do you wanna play this new game?"

"A game?" Alex excitedly asked. "Count me in!"

"Okay." Danny replied. Sam taught him a lesson about girl gamers after all.

One game later, Alex defeated both Danny and Tucker. "No fair!" Tucker protested. "First Sam and now Alex? Are all girls that good at games?"

"I won't speak for others but I am!" She proudly declared. Her compowder then beeped. "Hello? Okay." She turned her attention back to Danny and Tucker. "Sorry, guys. I've got an emergency. Bye." She logged off.

"Tucker, I think I'm going to study a little and then do a routine patrol. Bye." The conversation ended.

While Danny went on patrol, the Guys in White were experimenting on Vlad Masters. "Would you please stop it." The fruitloop pleaded. "I'll even help you catch Danny Phantom. I know you guys want him."

"Of course we want him but we can't trust you and the President considers you more of a threat than he ever considered Phantom to be." Operative O replied.

"You should have thought about that before thinking you could cheat the IRS." Operative K added.

"Fudge buckets." Vlad moaned.

"Okay." A new voice said and dropped a bucketful of fudge on Vlad.

"Deadpool?" Vlad asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm padding this chapter." Deadpool answered. "This fanfic's author is too lazy to fully develop the Atmos-freezer plot so he's using us to stretch it." He then noticed the Guys in White's white suits. "I'm glad you guys are no longer impersonating M.E.R.F. agents."

"Wait." Operative O asked. "We'd like to hire you!"

"I'm not going after Danny Phantom." The Merc with a Mouth replied.

"Actually, we were thinking of…" Operative O tried to explain but Deadpool interrupted him again.

"And I won't hunt those witches in Greendale either." The Merc said.

"No, we weren't… wait. You _know_ about those witches?" Operative K asked in surprise.

"The perks of being able to see through the fourth wall." Deadpool commented.

"Anyway, we'd want you to capture the ghost known as Skulker." Operative O finally managed to explain.

"Now we can make a deal." Deadpool replied. **Enough padding already, Luiz4200?**

**No comments, Deadpool.**

**End chapter.**

**Answer to Leonardo (Guest): Não tenho certeza se farei um novo spin-off mas, se eu fizer, provavelmente será um com a Sabrina.**

**Answer to Guest (Chapter 1): I would love to read one of those as well but, if I ever make a fourth spin-off, it'll be with Sabrina like I told Leonardo.**


End file.
